Once Upon a Wish
by RealmOfPossibility
Summary: Snow White and Prince Charming had not one, but two, daughters. When Henry discovers the truth, Emma Swan must unite with the twin she never knew to defeat the Evil Queen and break the curse forever.
1. Chapter 1

_The Curse erases memory and time_

_But hope remains to the pure of mind._

_The White Knight shall grasp the Dark Widow's hand_

_And, thus, restore the land._

Henry Mills swung his legs back and forth as he watched the blonde figure of his mother, Emma, approach the castle. It had been their secret meeting place ever since she had come to Storybrooke. A place for them to meet and discuss secret business. The operation they called Cobra.

He knew deep down that Emma didn't believe his story and only played along with Cobra. She didn't believe that the people of Storybrooke really belonged in the Enchanted Forest and were living under a curse put on them by an evil queen. Nobody did. He was the only one who knew the truth. But, if he could just keep her playing along for awhile longer, he could get absolute proof and then she could do what she had come here to do.

Save them all.

"Hey kid," Emma called as she climbed the ladder to join him in the castle. She dropped her legs over the side and sat down next to him. He smiled at her.

"I need your help," he began. "I've been trying to figure something out for ages, but I just can't get it."

Emma raised her eyebrows. In the short time she had known him, Henry had had an answer for everything. Even if his answers were sometimes a little...unorthodox.

"Hmm," she said, frowning. "Must be a tough one. Shoot."

Henry opened The Book and riffled through it until he found the page he wanted. There was little writing and the picture seemed to have been torn out. He turned it slightly so Emma could see it.

"It's a riddle or something," he said. "The first part is easy. It talks about the curse. But, the second part, I'm not sure."

Emma looked closely at the rhyme and read aloud.

"The White Knight shall grasp the Dark Widow's hand and, thus, restore the land," she recited. She looked up at Henry. "I'm guessing you at least have a theory on this," she said, shifting uncomfortably on the wooden platform of the castle.

Henry stared into the distance for a minute. Finally, he turned to her with a serious expression.

"I do have a theory. But, you'll think it's crazy."

"Isn't that what Operation Cobra's all about?" Emma replied. "Believing in the crazy?"

Henry smiled crookedly and nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, we all know you're the White Knight. The one who's going to break the curse and save us." He waited for Emma to nod before continuing. "Now we just have to figure out who the Dark Widow is. At first I thought it might be my mom coz she has dark hair. But, it can't be my mom because she's the Evil Queen. And she isn't a widow. Now, I've figured out who everyone else in the book is. So, the Dark Widow has to be an outsider, right? Someone we don't know about yet."

Emma nodded slowly.

"That would make sense. Does it give any other information about this Dark Widow?"

Henry studied the book in front of him. This was the hard part.

"Maybe the White Knight and the Dark Widow are against each other, but on the same side," Emma suggested, oblivious to his unease. "Like two halves of a coin. It says they grasp hands so maybe they're friends."

Henry took a deep breath.

"There's something else. Something I didn't tell you before coz I thought you might get mad or freak out or something."

Emma looked suspicious.

"Why would I freak out?" she asked.

"Well," Henry started. "It's about your parents."

"That would be Snow White and Prince Charming, right?" Emma said.

Henry nodded.

"You're not their only kid," he said, watching Emma carefully. "This Dark Widow person is their child too. The book says so."

_Well, kid, it looks like the Enchanted Forest gives me everything. First, I get parents and now I get a sister_, Emma thought to herself. A strange ache filled her chest at the thought.

"So, there's a Dark Widow who's supposed to help me break the curse who may or may not be my sister? It's getting a little crowded, isn't it? Does one curse need two heroes?"

"Oh, don't worry," Henry rushed to reassure her. "There's only one real hero. The other one is just your helper."

Emma smiled affectionately at Henry.

"Thank goodness," she said. "I wouldn't want to have to share all the glory." Her smile faded and she stared off into the distance. Actually, she wouldn't mind sharing the glory, if it meant having a...

Henry watched her anxiously.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

Emma turned back to him.

"Kid, you may have some interesting ideas, but you don't make me mad," she replied, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair.

A few minutes later, Emma watched as Henry made his way down the hill, away from the castle. She wanted to think for a few minutes. The kid had had some wacky ideas, but this was up there with the best of them. A sister! She laughed bitterly to herself. Deep down, in places only she knew about, she couldn't deny the thought was appealing. Maybe if she'd had a sister her life would have been different. Maybe they would have gone through the foster system together. There had been times when having someone would have kept the crushing heartbreak at bay. Maybe they'd be sharing an apartment in the city right now. Maybe they'd be travelling together.

She curled her fingers into fists and shook her head. It was ridiculous, absolutely futile, to be entertaining thoughts like this. It was different when she was a kid. Fantasies like that had helped her get through it, had helped her cope. But, she was an adult! She was beyond fantasies now, right?

Right?

So why did Henry's idea make her feel as warm inside as his theory on Snow White?

Warmer than she'd felt her whole, lonely life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Emma? Are you ok?"

Emma rested her elbows on the table where she was having breakfast and peeked through her fingers at Mary Margaret.

"Is it too early for alcohol?" she asked dramatically. Mary Margaret frowned and sat in the chair opposite her friend.

"Why? Is Mayor Mills being difficult again?"

Emma let her hands drop to the table with a slap, knocking the fork off her plate. It wasn't surprising that she would assume the mayor was the source of her mood.

"What do you mean 'again?' Like it's not a daily routine. Anyway, strangely enough, it's not her. It's her son."

"Henry?" Mary Margaret asked, surprised. "What did he do?"

Emma leaned back in the chair and folded her hands in front of her, resting them on the table. She had found it oddly hard to fall asleep last night. When she had found herself thinking of the Dark Widow, she had tried to laugh it off, blaming Henry's enthusiasm and earnest belief in his idea. But, it bothered her.

"Oh, nothing really. We had a little talk yesterday. He shared another one of his 'theories' with me."

Mary Margaret smiled in understanding. She, too, was familiar with Henry's theories.

"I see."

Emma made a face.

"Yeah, not only is Snow White my mother, but now I also have a long lost sister."

"Wow," Mary Margaret replied. "So, now I have two kids!" She smiled mischievously at Emma.

"Not helping," Emma grumbled, taking a sip of coffee from her cup. She sighed. "I mean, I don't mind that he shares his theories with me. I'm glad he wants to share anything with me. He doesn't even tell his mom. I just...I don't actually have any family and it...is it really lame to be disappointed that a fairy tale character has a better family life than me?" She let out a half-laugh.

"No, it's not lame at all," Mary Margaret said firmly. "If I'm honest, I'm feeling a little jealous of Snow White." She laughed softly, but Emma saw a flash of something. Pain?

Emma looked out the window to the street outside. She had come to think of this place as her home. She'd been here less than a year, but it felt more familiar and comfortable to her than any other home she'd had. She knew it was partly because of Henry, but a big part of it she could attribute to the woman sitting opposite her. She'd never had a best friend. She honestly believed she did better on her own. But, Mary Margaret was sweet and kind and generous and she honestly cared about Emma. And, despite her best efforts to shut people out, she hadn't been able to shut out Mary Margaret. _Or Graham_, an inner voice whispered and she immediately shook it off. Better not to think of him at all.

The bell at the entrance jingled and a familiar presence filled the room. Commanded attention. Respect. Fear.

Emma groaned inwardly as Regina Mills spotted her and headed towards the table she and Mary Margaret were sharing.

"Miss Swan," the mayor said.

Emma was torn between replying with false cheer, just to tick Regina off, or with contempt. Just to tick Regina off. She chose the path of least resistance.

"Madam Mayor," she replied politely. She glanced at Mary Margaret out of the corner of her eye. _Don't you dare try and sneak off_.

"Have either of you seen my son?"

Emma mentally rolled her eyes. The mayor never, _never_ missed an opportunity to remind her that Henry was legally hers. Even though he clearly preferred Emma. Emma found it hard to figure Regina out. She didn't know if the mayor hated her guts or merely felt threatened by her. There were times when she was almost cordial, even pleasant. And other times, she was downright nasty.

"Sorry," she replied shortly. "I haven't seen him since yesterday." She saw Mary Margaret shake her head by way of answering.

Regina held Emma's gaze for a moment, as if to determine if she was lying. Emma smiled slightly. She knew if Henry's theory were true, any sister of hers would enjoy annoying and provoking the mayor as much as she did.

"Something amusing, Miss Swan?" Regina's voice turned chilly.

Emma shook her head.

"No, nothing. Just thinking about something. Sisters actually. Doesn't matter." She waved her hand quickly to dismiss the subject.

"Miss Swan," the mayor said, turning to go. "If you had a sister, I rather think it would matter. One of you is quite enough for Storybrooke. If you happen to see Henry, tell him I'll be home a little late tonight. I forgot to mention it at home."

Emma and Mary Margaret watched her leave in silence. After a moment, Mary Margaret placed her hands on the table and pushed herself up.

"Well, I need to get going," she said, smiling at Emma. "See you tonight?"

Emma nodded.

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Emma stepped outside and walked down the street toward her car. She acknowledged the occasional smiles and greetings by people she passed. Home and family. Two of her biggest dreams. Two of the things she had thought were unattainable. Well, if she couldn't have family, at least she was finally on her way to having a home.

**One week later...**

Six hundred miles from Storybrooke, in a quiet suburban street, a dark-haired woman stood at the trunk of her car, shoving the last of her luggage inside.

"Got room for this?"

She turned to her husband and, seeing him hopefully waving his fishing rod, rolled her eyes.

"Why don't I just make reservations at a seafood restaurant?" she asked. "That's the only way you're going to see any fish."

His jaw dropped in a mock-wounded expression. But, he sidled around her and laid the fishing rod on top of the luggage, giving her a grin. She rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"You're lucky you're good looking," she said. "Or I just might leave you here. I'm sure I could find a nice sailor up the coast."

He moved closer to her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"You could never leave me," he replied. "If the car broke down halfway to Maine, you wouldn't know what to do."

She snorted and slapped his butt.

"Fine. But, hurry up would you? I don't want to have to stay the night in some middle-of-nowhere town, where the clock doesn't work and the only place to stay is a pokey old bed and breakfast."

The man laughed.

"We're done. I'll just go lock up."

Five minutes later, they pulled out of the driveway and headed north-east. To Maine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mary Margaret and Emma walked slowly down the main street. It had been a week since Henry had told Emma about the Dark Widow. Truth be told, she was avoiding him. She hoped it wasn't too obvious. Oh, she saw him from time to time, but it was in public places with plenty of other people around. That way, they wouldn't have to talk about The Book. Or rather, the people in it. She had blown him off just once, when he had asked for a meeting at the castle.

She didn't know why it had affected her so much, all this Dark Widow/sister stuff. When Henry had first told her about the fairytales and all his ideas, she had been curious and a little concerned that he should believe so completely, but it had been easy to dismiss as nothing more than a vivid imagination. But, having lived in Storybrooke for some time now and seen and felt some strange things...well, his ideas were starting to open old, painful wounds and stir up long-repressed wishes and longings.

"Are you going to be working late tonight?" Mary Margaret asked, interrupting her reverie.

Emma shrugged off her dark thoughts and focused on her friend.

"Um...I've got a few things to take care of late in the afternoon. There's a meeting at 6. Plus, the mayor wants to see me after that. I'll probably be done by 8-ish. Why?"

"I was just hoping to catch a ride," Mary Margaret replied. "I've got about a million report cards to finish and they always take me ages. But, if you're done by 8..."

"Sure. I'll honk the horn when I'm outside," Emma smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The day passed like any ordinary day. Emma spent her day at the Sheriff's Office, filing papers and answering the phone every ten minutes. Mary Margaret marked papers, planned lessons and helped students. Regina had meetings by phone and video conference. Henry daydreamed about how the Dark Widow and the White Knight would break the curse.<p>

And an hour south of Storybrooke, a dark-haired woman and her husband crossed the state line into Maine.

They stopped at a junction.

"I swear, you got this map out of a trash can," the woman said, narrowing her eyes as she tried to read through the creases and stains on the map. She looked up at the junction. "Why are there no signs?"

"How hard could it be?" her husband replied, taking the map from her and looking left and right, following the highway's only choices. He studied the map for a moment. "Okay, it's hard."

The woman looked out the window and stared hard into the gathering twilight. Their coastal destination would suggest a right-hand turn, but she had a strange feeling they should turn left. She'd felt strange ever since they had crossed the state line. Some invisible presence or force, drawing her closer to...something. She didn't usually trust things to gut feelings, preferring to look reasonably at facts and logic. She saved the sentiment and the gut for her day job. Maybe, if they turned left, the road would double back to the coast.

Bright red and blue flashing lights appeared behind them and the man turned around to look.

"What? I'm not even moving!" he exclaimed. They waited as an officer got out of the patrol car and approached them.

"Is there a problem?" the man asked, a little tersely. The woman rested her hand on his knee.

The officer gave them an apologetic look.

"I hope you weren't planning on turning right," he said. "There's an accident about ten minutes up the highway. An overturned truck and an SUV. It's pretty bad. We're about to close the road from this end."

The man made a face.

"Great." He turned to the woman. "Looks like we're going the long way."

The woman smiled and shrugged. And felt a strange sense of rightness about the decision.

* * *

><p>It was after 6:30pm when Emma raced to the meeting room. She didn't like being late for things and she tried not to imagine the death stare Regina would give her when she walked in. She opened the door and prepared to apologise. Then she frowned.<p>

"Is it over already?" she asked.

Regina, the only one in the room, raised her eyebrows.

"Nice of you to show up. The meeting was postponed until Thursday."

"You couldn't have called?" Emma asked, slightly annoyed at having rushed unnecessarily.

"I wanted to speak with you anyway, Miss Swan," the mayor replied calmly. "Not as the mayor, but as Henry's mother."

There it was again. Henry's _mother._

"Okay," Emma said slowly, closing the door behind her. "What is it?"

Regina crossed her legs and sat back in her chair.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Emma turned her hands palm-up in a gesture of ignorance.

"Could you be more specific?"

Regina sighed.

"Henry's been acting a little...unusual this week. More secretive than I've seen him for awhile. The last time I saw him like this, he ended up stealing my credit card and hopping a bus to Boston. I wondered if you could explain it."

Emma blew out a breath. Hopping a bus to Boston. To find her. Her heart froze for an instant. Surely, he hadn't found...Impossible. She was going nuts.

"Honestly Madam Mayor, I haven't seen much of Henry this week. Certainly not enough to explain his behaviour. Sorry."

Regina watched her carefully for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well, Miss Swan. If that's all you can tell me, that's all you can tell me." She uncrossed her legs and stood up. "That will be all. If you'll excuse me, I have a few more things to attend to before I leave."

Regina's eyes followed Emma as she left the room. She hadn't really believed Emma would tell her if she had been meeting up with Henry more than usual or if she knew anything about Henry's behaviour. A pang of jealousy made her jaw clench. Why did her son prefer Emma Swan? He had never even seen her until a number of months ago. If they'd been lying to her about meeting, well, she could think of several things she could do about that.

* * *

><p>Emma unlocked her car door and got inside. It had been a long day. She leaned back and closed her eyes. A tap on the window made her jump. She saw who it was and quickly wound down the window.<p>

"Henry! What are you doing out here? It's after dark!"

"Could we go to the castle?" Henry asked. He saw the look on Emma's face. "Please? Just for a few minutes."

Emma sighed heavily and looked up at the building to where a single light was still on.

"Your mom could go home at any time..."

"Please?" Henry asked in a small voice.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She was getting soft. A small boy had her wrapped around his finger. Soft.

"Ok. Get in."

* * *

><p>The black road stretched ahead of them and the last tinges of light in the sky disappeared beyond the trees.<p>

"Hey, you ok? Why are you squinting like that?" the dark-haired woman asked.

Her husband closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and blinked hard to concentrate on the road ahead.

"I've got a killer headache."

The woman looked concerned and put a hand to his face.

"You never get headaches. Do you want me to drive?" She looked at the road ahead. In the distance, she spotted a road sign. Looking closely, she read the name of the town on the welcome sign. "There's a town a few minutes away. We can pull over and get some painkillers from a drugstore."

Her husband nodded and gritted his teeth as he concentrated on the road. The blood was pounding in his head, making him feel nauseous. He glanced at the sign as the car sped past.

Welcome to Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>"So, we're here," Emma turned around and faced Henry, gesturing to the castle behind her. "What's the big emergency?"<p>

Henry gave her a look.

"You're mad at me."

She blinked.

"What? No, Henry, I'm not mad at you."

He narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the castle, putting a hand on the wood and leaning against it.

"Then, what is it? I know you've been avoiding me. It's the Dark Widow thing, isn't it? I _did _freak you out."

Emma rubbed her forehead.

"It's fine, Henry. Look, it just kinda threw me for a bit, but I'm ok now."

Henry didn't look convinced. He moved toward the ladder and climbed up, appearing above her a few moments later.

Emma glanced toward the road.

"Henry, we really shouldn't be here. If your mom finds out, she's going to be really pis... ticked off. She thinks you're about to go running off with her credit card again."

Henry ignored her last comment.

"What we _need _is to find the Dark Widow," he corrected her. "Are you sure you don't have a sister?"

Something in Emma snapped.

"Henry, stop! I...I can't talk to you up there!" She stalked over to the ladder, climbed up and moved until she was directly in front of him.

"I'm trying to have some kind of relationship with you without your mom losing it! And the things you're saying...about my family. It hurts, Henry! And you don't realise that it hurts! I don't have parents from an Enchanted Forest and I don't have a sister who's going to help me save the world!"

She regretted the words as soon as she saw the look on his face. Shock. Disappointment. Sadness. He looked every inch the little boy as he backed away from her.

And caught his foot on a wooden plank.

And fell from the castle.

* * *

><p>"There!" the dark-haired woman pointed. "There's a drugstore down the road. I can see the sign." She glanced at her husband and then looked more closely. "Luke?" He didn't seem to hear her as he thrust his head forward and vomited over the steering wheel and his lap. His chin dropped forward and he slumped to the side. "Luke!"<p>

The car immediately drifted to the other side of the road. She turned and saw the wall approaching too fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**What a pleasant surprise to have so many 'hits' to my little story (and a few reviews to top it off). Hope you're enjoying it! I did a story outline the other day and I'm becoming concerned at how long it seems to be getting! Hopefully, people will stick with it :) **

Chapter 4

"Henry! Henry!" Emma cried frantically, sitting down and pushing off, jumping off the castle to land in the dirt next to him. He had curled himself into a ball and was cradling his arm against his body. She hovered over him for a moment, waiting for some sign from him.

"My arm, it hurts," he finally said, with his jaw clenched. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_, Emma intoned to herself as she manoeuvred Henry into a sitting position and cradled him in her arms. There were a few tears rolling down his face, but at that moment, he looked a lot calmer than she felt.

"Henry, I'm so sorry." She shook her head and felt tears spring to her eyes. She was angry at herself for caving in so easily to this meeting at the castle and now he was hurt.

His face slightly screwed up as he adjusted himself.

"It's ok, I just tripped. It wasn't your fault."

She sat up straight and unzipped her jacket, pulling it off awkwardly with Henry still half-lying against her. Putting it on the ground next to her, she gently took his injured arm in her hands and helped him rest it against his chest. Taking her jacket, she clumsily tied it around his body, effectively pinning his arm to his chest.

"Listen, I don't know what's wrong with your arm, but I think I should take you to see Dr Whale. It could be broken or sprained," Emma said.

Henry's eyes widened.

"If my mom finds out this happened while we were together, she won't let me see you anymore!" he cried.

"If she finds out you're hurt and I didn't take you to get it checked out, she'll do more than that," Emma said firmly. "We're going. I'll figure out what to tell your mom on the way." She gently extracted herself out from under him and stood up, reaching down with her hand. "Can you walk?"

Henry nodded and stood up slowly. Together, they walked down the hill to Emma's car.

* * *

><p>Impact.<p>

The seatbelt prevented her from being thrown forward very far, though it had given her a jolt. She sat back with a thump and stared out the front windscreen for a moment, stunned.

Luke.

Her head whipped round to see what had happened to her husband. His seatbelt had saved him too, but he was otherwise motionless, head lolling to the side.

She wrenched off her seatbelt and threw the car door open. Staggering around the back of the car to Luke's side, she grabbed the handle and opened his door.

"Luke, honey?" she said softly, dropping down and bringing a hand to his face. He grunted slightly and she felt her chest constrict with relief. "Luke, we just had an accident. I need to go get some help. Just stay here, don't try to move."

She stood up quickly and looked toward the drugstore. It was still open. She closed the car door on Luke and made her way to the entrance of the drugstore.

"Hello? Hello?" There seemed to be no-one at the checkout. She jogged over to it and leaned over, half expecting someone to be crouched behind it. No-one. She spotted a phone on the counter and grabbed it.

"Can I help you?"

She turned to see a slight man, with thin, longish hair, standing behind her with an unassuming, if slightly creepy smile on his face.

"Uh…" Her mind went blank.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little frazzled," the man continued, staring at her intently.

She blinked rapidly.

"I've just been in an accident. My husband is in the car. He was sick, I think he collapsed…"

"I've got a car right out front," the man said, grabbing her by the elbow and leading her outside. He spotted their crashed car and walked quickly over to it, peering in to where her husband still sat. He turned to her.

"I'll get my car and bring it over. You get him out of that seat. I'll take you to the hospital. It'll be quicker."

After the man had walked away, she opened Luke's door and leant over him, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Luke, someone's here. He's going to take us to the hospital. Don't worry, ok? You're gonna be just fine. We're gonna be fine." She grabbed his shoulders and eased him forward. He groaned again and she winced. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered.

She heard a car engine behind her and a moment later, the man appeared. He gently moved her away so that he could get to Luke.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're so kind. I don't know how to thank you, Mr…uh…"

"Gold," the man said pleasantly as he threw her husband's arm around his neck. "Mr Gold."

* * *

><p>"I can't lie," Emma muttered as she pushed down hard on the accelerator, urging the car forward.<p>

"You have to. Just tell her I was playing by myself and I fell and you found me," Henry insisted. "She'll be mad, but at least she won't…"

"Kid, your mom's not stupid," Emma interrupted. "She'll think it's way too much of a coincidence that I was the one who found you, especially at this time of night." A figure on the road in front of her caught her eye and she peered harder into the dark. Her eyes widened in recognition and she pulled alongside the figure, winding down her window.

"Hey, I was going to pick you up!"

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows in surprise to see Emma and Henry.

"Oh, I finished a little early and…" she noticed the jacket tied around Henry's chest. "Hey, what happened?"

"Trouble," Emma retorted. "I'm taking him to the hospital. Do you want to get in?"

Mary Margaret slipped into the backseat and Emma roared off as she scrambled to close the door.

They arrived at the hospital minutes later. A car was parked askew in front and, frowning, Emma recognised it as Mr Gold's. She led the three of them inside. There seemed to be a lot more activity than usual as Emma stepped up to the front desk.

"What's going on?" she asked the receptionist.

"Car accident in the middle of town," the receptionist replied. "A man and a woman came in. The man's in pretty bad shape." She nodded to Henry. "You might have to wait a while to be seen. We don't have a lot of staff on-hand."

Emma turned to Mary Margaret and Henry.

"There's been an accident," she said to Mary Margaret. "I'm gonna go take a look." She glanced at Henry. "Could you sit with Henry for a bit?"

Mary Margaret nodded and led Henry to a row of seats in the waiting room. Emma turned and walked down the corridor toward the emergency bay. She could hear voices and beeping and whining getting louder until she finally saw doctors and nurses in a flurry of action around a gurney. She watched for a moment and then looked further into the emergency area. Standing a few yards from a door stood Mr Gold and a dark-haired woman, her eyes glued to the scene. Feeling slightly intrusive, Emma approached the woman.

As she neared, both Mr Gold and the woman tore their eyes away from the gurney and looked at Emma. The woman's green eyes were wide with fear.

"Uh, hi…" Emma began, indicating her Sheriff's badge. "What happened?"

The woman swallowed and ran shaky hands through her hair.

"I…my husband and I…he collapsed…and our car crashed. I don't know what's wrong…"

"Hey, Emma soothed. "It's ok. Can I get you anything? Or maybe call somebody?"

The woman looked away and straightened up. Emma turned to see Dr Whale approaching slowly. He looked serious as he gently took the woman by the elbow and led her away, with a grave backwards glance at Emma and Mr Gold.

They watched the doctor talk to the woman for a moment.

"What can you tell me?" Emma asked Mr Gold.

He continued to watch the woman as he answered.

"We met in the drugstore. I heard the accident, but didn't see it. She was looking for help so I brought her and her husband here to the hospital. That's all, really." Mr Gold finally turned to look at her.

Emma nodded.

"That was very good of you," she replied.

If it had been anyone else, she would have praised their quick thinking and paid tribute to their sense of citizenship. But, this was Mr Gold and she held her tongue. If there was one thing she had learned while living in Storybrooke, it was that Mr Gold never did a favour without expecting it to be repaid.

Someday.

* * *

><p>A cerebral hemorrhage.<p>

She didn't even really know what that was. How could her husband have died from something she'd never heard of? She'd heard every word the doctor had said, but hadn't registered anything past those old cliches like, "I'm very sorry but" and "we did everything we could."

A cerebral hemorrhage on the way to a working holiday up the coast.

What the hell?

She stared down at his suddenly frail, unmoving body. And in the depths of her mind, past all the pain and anguish and shock that hadn't fully sunk in yet, there was one thought niggling at her.

That her husband's death shouldn't have surprised her all that much. In fact, the way her life had gone, it shouldn't have surprised her at all.

* * *

><p>"What's going on out there?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma returned to where she and Henry had been sitting.<p>

"An accident. I don't think the guy's going to make it," Emma replied. "His wife didn't seem to be injured though." She looked around. "Where's Henry?"

"Oh, he was taken in a few minutes ago," Mary Margaret inclined her head toward a door up the corridor. She looked back at Emma. "What are you going to tell Mayor Mills?"

Emma groaned.

"The truth." She squared her shoulders. "No time like the present." She walked over to a payphone and grabbed the handset, pausing for a minute with her head pressed against the wall. Tell the truth and get ready for some pain or tell a lie, get caught and... Taking a deep breath, she slotted in some coins and punched in the mayor's office number. It rang once, twice, three…

"Mayor Mills."

Emma cleared her throat.

"Madam Mayor, it's Emma Swan."

There was a pause.

"Yes, Miss Swan, what is it?"

Emma screwed her eyes shut and prepared for the fallout.

"Henry's with me. At the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma joined Mary Margaret at the nurse's station.

"How did it go?" Mary Margaret asked sympathetically.

Emma curled her top lip.

"Put it this way. If you don't hear from me for a few days, send out a search party," she said wryly.

"That bad, huh?"

Emma nodded.

"That bad. Though she is letting me bring Henry home. I think it was an unspoken way of telling me it's the last time I'll be seeing him for awhile so I better say my goodbyes. I'm surprised she gave me that much." She sighed and looked down the corridor to where the dark-haired woman had emerged. They watched her stare at the door to the waiting room as if in a daze.

"Imagine," Mary Margaret murmured. "She doesn't look any older than us and she's already a widow."

"Widow?"

They turned to see Henry standing behind them, looking interestedly at the woman down the hall. He had a bandage supporting his wrist and a sling.

"Hey," Emma said, kneeling down in front of him. "All done?"

Henry shifted his arm slightly and nodded, continuing to stare at the woman.

"Yeah. They said it was just a sprain. You said she was a widow?" He nodded toward the woman, watching as she disappeared into a waiting room.

Emma followed his gaze and cursed Mary Margaret's big mouth. She grabbed Henry's uninjured arm and shook it gently, forcing him to look at her.

"Henry, no. No. Don't go getting any ideas into your head that she's the Dark Widow from your book. She's suffering right now and she doesn't need you asking her questions about fairy tales. Leave her alone." She shook his arm again. "Leave her alone." After a long moment, he nodded. Emma stood up with a sigh. "I'm just going in to talk to the doctor. Stay here, ok?" She gave him a hard look.

"I'm going to head home," Mary Margaret said, giving them a small wave. "Take care of that arm Henry."

"You sure?" Emma asked. "I can give you a ride after I've dropped Henry off."

"No, that's ok, I'll walk," Mary Margaret replied. "But, I'll be standing by with that search party." She gave Henry's shoulder a squeeze and headed down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Henry stood in the doorway and stared at the woman sitting across the room. He felt slightly bad for disobeying Emma, but something about this woman drew him to her, which was strange because he'd got only a fleeting look at her. But, strangers didn't come to this town. Not unless they were caught up in the story, in the curse. And he knew <em>everyone<em> in Storybrooke. Yet, here she was. And a _widow_. He had seen too much and read too much to believe it was just chance or coincidence. But, he needed facts if anyone was going to believe him. If _Emma_ was going to believe him. He was Emma's only family, well, the only family she knew about. He wanted to give her this gift. A sister. Someone to help her break the curse and restore everything.

The woman rubbed her eyes and rested her hands over her face for a moment. She felt heavy, as if she were trapped under a thick, winter blanket. She recognised that crushing ache all too well. It had never really left in the nearly 15 years since...

"Hi."

She barely registered the young voice calling softly from across the room. She knew he must be talking to her since she was the only one in the room, but what for? And did she really care? After a great effort, she finally lifted her eyes to look at him. His eyes were friendly but sad, as if he knew a great many secrets, but had no one to share them with. She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Smiling felt beyond her at this moment.

"Hi," he said again and took her effort to look at him as permission to come further into the room. He sat on the chair right next to hers, continuing to watch her carefully.

"I'm Henry," he said, nodding and smiling slightly. "What's your name?"

_I'm not really up for making friends, kid_, she thought to herself. She broke away from his gaze and stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room. But, she opened her mouth anyway.

"Evangeline." Her voice sounded foreign, as if she was listening to it from far away. She frowned as the boy, Henry, pulled out a notebook and pen from the pocket of his pants and began writing, awkwardly holding the notebook with his injured arm. After a pause, he looked up.

"How do you spell that?"

She licked her lips. She realised she hadn't eaten or drunk anything all day and it was starting to have an effect. That, and the fact that she would never see her husband alive again.

"What is this, like an interview or something?"

Henry smiled.

"No. I just like to write things down. You know, keep a record." He gestured to his notebook. "So, how do you spell Evangeline?"

She almost smiled for real this time. Was he deliberately distracting her?

"Well, some people call me Eve. That's easier to spell, I guess."

Henry nodded once and wrote her name down.

"Your husband just died, didn't he?"

She barked a laugh and shook her head. The dull ache in her chest which she'd managed to block out for a moment was back in full force.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you Henry?" She glanced down at him again, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. How many tears would she have left?

Enough for the rest of her life.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah, my husband just died." She didn't bother brushing away the tear that fell.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel worse. Do you have any family you could call?" Henry asked. "Maybe parents, or a brother or sister?"

She looked down at him, puzzled. If she wasn't so tired and overwhelmed, she could have sworn he was fishing for something.

"Uh, no. I don't have any other family," she replied. "My parents are dead and I have no brothers or sisters."

"Oh," Henry replied, smiling in sympathy. "Me either. Well, I don't have a dad. But, I've got two moms."

"Two moms?" she asked, deciding to humour him for awhile. At least it made her think about something other than her own nightmare.

Henry tried to stay calm. That was the question he'd been waiting for. The door of opportunity opened the tiniest crack.

"Yeah. See, my real mom was really young when she had me, so she gave me up for adoption to give me my best chance. Then, there's the mom who adopted me. But, I found my real mom and she lives here now. I think you'd like her."

Eve smiled softly.

"Well, it looks like we have something in common, Henry," she said.

He held his breath.

"I was adopted too."

He was sure his heart just skipped a beat.

"You were? Did you meet your real parents too?"

Why had she even told him that? Like she didn't have enough heartache right now, without dredging up the past. But, something about this boy made her keep opening her mouth.

"No, I never met them. I was found in a parking lot. I guess they were so desperate, they didn't know what to do with me. I don't know who they are or where they're from and probably never will." She smiled bitterly and slowly stood up. Her head was starting to pound. Too much heartache. Too many memories. "Listen, Henry, it was nice meeting you, but I..."

He knew it would be weird if he tried to hold her up anymore, but he couldn't let her leave without giving him a little more information. Just enough for him to be sure.

"How old are you?" he asked quickly.

She stared down at him for a moment.

"Why?"

"You look about my mom's age. She's 28."

She looked surprised for a moment.

"Huh. Me too. Back in October."

This time he thought his heart stopped completely. He held her gaze, holding back the grin that threatened to break out all over his face. This wasn't the time to get excited. She had to be hurting in a way he couldn't imagine. But, there were too many similarities to just be coincidences. She was a widow, she was adopted, she was 28 _and _her birthday was in October. And she was in this town. A place strangers never came.

And she was his aunt.

"Henry!"

He jumped guiltily and snapped his head around to look at the door. Emma was glaring at him and gesturing for him to come over to her. He couldn't let this chance slip away.

"Eve, this is my mom who I was telling you about. My birth mom."

Eve looked over at the blonde sheriff standing by the door. Sad eyes, just like her son. Full of secrets and memories. Not wanting to be rude or to hurt Henry's feelings, she walked slowly to the woman, stretching out her hand.

"Hey. I'm Eve."

"Emma." They shook hands.

Outside, the big clock in the centre of town chimed. And in the forests of Storybrooke and in the deep spaces of memory and time, something whispered.

Eve ran her hands through her hair.

"I should get going. I don't suppose this hospital's big enough for a cafeteria. Is there somewhere I can eat?"

The woman, Emma, frowned.

"It's pretty late. I don't think anything will be open."

"That's ok. I'll just grab some stuff from a vending machine." She went back to the chair, grabbed her jacket and moved toward the door. She met Emma's eyes. They were warm with sympathy. _I guess I should get used to that look_, she thought sourly.

"I know I just met you," Emma said. "But, I'm sorry for your loss."

She smiled briefly at Emma. Sympathy and maybe a little understanding.

"Thanks." She turned to Henry, wanting to humour him one last time. "Nice meeting you Henry. If you need any more information for your, uh, records, let me know."

Henry nodded enthusiastically and waved as he followed Emma out the door.

* * *

><p>"What did you think you were doing?" Emma demanded, as she unlocked the passenger side door of her car and opened it. She helped Henry get in and then quickly walked round the other side. She waited until they were both seated and belted before turning to him. She felt satisfied that he at least had the decency to look guilty. "I told you to leave her alone! She just lost her husband, for crying out loud!" She impatiently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and waited for him to answer.<p>

"I know," Henry said quietly. "That's why I wanted to talk to her." He took the notebook out of his pocket and handed it to Emma. She stared at it for a moment before snatching it out of his hand. She opened it and glanced at the information he had jotted down.

"Eve, dark hair, found in a parking lot, adopted, widow, green eyes, 28, born in October..." she murmured the information as she read it. She closed her eyes and sighed. Banging her head against the steering wheel seemed like a good idea at this particular moment. Opening her eyes again, she turned to Henry.

"Before you say anything, I think this is the next step for Operation Cobra," he said. "To find the one who's supposed to help you break the curse and save everyone." He took the notebook back from Emma. "The Book says your sister is the Dark Widow. Evangeline's got dark hair _and _she's a widow." He pointed a finger to the information in the notebook. "I think she's the one. Your twin sister. She was born in October, she's the same age as you, she thought she was abandoned like you, her parents are missing too. Strangers don't come to Storybrooke unless they're meant to be here!" Having put forward his case, he leaned back against the seat and waited for Emma to respond.

Emma rubbed her forehead, shaking her head. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What could she say to him? He had been shattered in the beginning when she'd expressed her unbelief in The Book and had withdrawn from her. So she had played what she had thought was an innocent game, letting him draw her in to Operation Cobra. It had been something they had shared. She had honestly thought she was helping him. But now? Now, he was trying to bring other people into it. Innocent people like that woman, Eve, who was just trying to deal with her earth-shattering loss. She didn't need Henry's fairytales too.

"Kid, it's too much," she said gently, her heart tearing a little as she watched the hopeful look on his face fade. "We can't bring Eve into it and expect her to be interested. She's hurting right now. She'll probably be here for a couple of days, so you can be her friend, be nice to her, but please, please don't tell her about this stuff. It's not hers to deal with." She turned the ignition and the car roared to life. "I need to take you home. Your mom is waiting." _And will probably eat me alive_, she added silently.

Neither said a word on the ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a short chapter so I thought I'd update it quickly:)**

Chapter 6

Regina was waiting for them at the front door when Emma and Henry arrived at the house. Emma got out slowly and helped Henry out before making the seemingly endless trek up the driveway, all the while with Regina's eyes on them. Finally, they were close enough to see her clearly.

The mayor looked at her and Emma almost shrank back from the contempt.

"Henry, go upstairs," Regina said and it wasn't a suggestion.

Henry looked up at Emma sadly and slipped behind Regina, who was standing with her body blocking the front doorway. Emma caught a glimpse of him making his way up to his bedroom.

Leaving her with Regina.

"I hope you're satisfied," Regina said finally. Her voice was ice cold.

Emma knew arguing the point would be useless so she kept her mouth shut.

"I _asked_ you to stay away from him," Regina continued, stepping out the front door and pulling it closed behind her. "But, you knew best. I _knew_ you would hurt him, but you couldn't stay away, could you? And now look." She gestured above her to where Henry would now be in his room.

"It was an accident," Emma said weakly, but she knew it was lame. There would be nothing she could say to make Regina see her side. "I'm sorry."

The mayor ignored her.

"You realise that that's it, right? I've tolerated Henry's obvious desire to meet you and spend time with you, but that's done." Her eyes met Emma's again and Emma felt the chill from her gaze. "You are not to see him anymore. If you see him in the street, you walk the other way. If you happen to bump into him in a store or at the diner, you politely make your excuses and walk away. No more secret meetings, no picking him up from school. I'll make sure he sees you from time to time when _I'm_ with him. But, the two of you will never meet alone again." She stepped closer to Emma until they were barely a foot apart. Her dark eyes turned black. "Do you understand, Miss Swan? You _will_ stay away from my son."

Emma burned with anger as she stared at Regina. She couldn't even speak and it took every ounce of her control not to. She knew if she tried, she would say something she would regret and that would only hurt Henry. She did the only thing she could do.

With a final, contemptuous glare, Emma turned her back on Regina, stormed down the steps and across the driveway to her car. Tears of hurt and fury blinded her vision as she yanked the door open and threw herself inside. Her face contorted as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. She would not give Regina Mills the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Even if she was taking away the only thing that mattered to her.

* * *

><p>Eve walked through the streets of Storybrooke as though walking through a dream. After finishing up with the doctors at the hospital, she'd left and started walking. As if she had somewhere to go.<p>

But, she didn't.

She was completely alone.

She supposed there was a motel somewhere in the town. Or a Bed and Breakfast. Was it only that morning she had made that wisecrack about having to sleep in a pokey old Bed and Breakfast? She pressed her fingers against her eyes until it started to hurt. _Don't think about this morning_, she lectured herself. _Don't think of anything that reminds you that you came this close to having something._ She allowed her hands to drop to her sides and it was only then she realised what street she was on.

The car was a hundred yards away, still smashed against the wall. She approached it and stood there in the dark for long moments, staring at it. She moved closer and saw the keys still in the ignition. She opened the door, reached down and popped the trunk and walked to the back of the car and stared inside the trunk.

There, lying on top of the luggage, was the fishing rod.

_Why don't I just make reservations at a seafood restaurant? That's the only way you're going to see any fish._

Her legs suddenly seemed to be made of lead and she sank to the ground.

"What happened?" she whispered. Her breath caught in her throat and this time the words came out in a sob. "What_ happened_?"

The world was a cruel, unfeeling place. Just when you thought you could break free of the past, could breathe a little, the world saw you smile and decided that was enough.

And took away anything that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma lay in bed in the early morning light, staring at the ceiling. If she really had superpowers, the look she was giving the ceiling would have turned it to ash hours ago. She had barely slept a wink, first having strange dreams and then long periods of being awake, going over and over the events of the night in her mind.

First, Regina.

Emma's jaw clenched and she shook her head. She hated the woman. And she didn't easily hate. Sure, there had been people in her life she hadn't liked, had held in contempt, but she hadn't _hated_ them. Well, maybe one or two of her foster parents. But, this was different. It was a hatred so strong that it didn't seem to even come completely from herself, as if she were hating Regina on behalf of someone else. What had she done to Regina that she would want to make her so miserable and keep Henry away from her? Was she really that jealous of her relationship with Henry?

Second, Henry. Or rather, Henry and the woman he had spoken to.

Eve. Was that short for something? Evelyn?

She was frustrated with Henry for trying to bring Eve into the fairytale saga. But, as much as she didn't want to admit it, there did seem to be an awful lot of similarities between herself and this complete stranger. Age, birth, parental issues. There had even been something in the woman's eyes that Emma recognised when she looked in the mirror. But, she kept telling herself, it was a fine line between acknowledging some similarities and completely giving in to fantasy. And she had spent enough time in the real world to understand the dangers of a hopeless fantasy.

A knock at the door jolted her out of her frustrated musings. It could only be one person.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Mary Margaret peeked in. She smiled.

"Just checking you're still here," she said. She opened the door further and stepped into the room. "From the way you came in last night, I didn't think you were up for company."

Emma sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Yeah, I didn't really feel like talking," she agreed. She studied her nails, picking at the cuticle. "Regina forbade me to ever see Henry alone again."

Mary Margaret studied her for a moment.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked finally.

Emma looked up at her with a faint smile. Trust Mary Margaret to assume she wouldn't stay down for long.

"Nothing, at first. Regina's gonna be watching both of us like hawks." She shrugged. "After that, well, Henry has always found ways to see me and Regina still doesn't know our secret meeting place at the castle." She sighed. "I just...the way she just clings to Henry like he's her possession more than her son! She uses him to get at me and it works every time!"

"Hey," Mary Margaret said softly, coming to sit on the bed. "She may use him, she may constantly remind you that he's hers...but Henry loves you. And you're right. He will find a way to see you, no matter what Regina says or does." She reached forward and played with a lock of Emma's hair, tugging it a little to emphasise her point. "You just have to be patient and not let her get you angry. You know you're somewhat rash when you're angry."

Emma grimaced. Mary Margaret knew her too well. When had that started happening?

* * *

><p>The first thing she was aware of was a raw, burning sensation across her chest. Eve screwed up her closed eyes even more and tried to adjust herself into a more comfortable position. The second thing she became aware of was an insistent knocking next to her head. She squinted, opened her eyes and looked up.<p>

A woman's upside-down face looked straight into hers.

Eve groaned as she struggled to sit up, feeling about ninety years old. She had thought she hadn't been injured in the car accident, but her body was screaming otherwise. She ran her hands over her face a few times and then turned and opened the car door. It took her a few clumsy, awkward manoeuvres, but finally she stood up straight and faced the woman, right side up.

"Good morning," the woman said politely.

"Uh...hi," Eve replied. She looked uncertainly back at her smashed car.

"Am I to presume you're the owner of this car?" the woman asked.

Eve nodded.

"My name is Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke," the woman said. Eve automatically stuck out her hand to shake the mayor's hand.

"Evangeline Black. I'm sorry, Madam Mayor," Eve said, gesturing to the wall the car had crashed into. "I'll get on to my insurance company as soon as I can to..."

"There's no need to worry about that right now," Regina's voice turned smooth, almost a croon. "I simply wanted to meet you and convey my sympathies. From all reports, you had a rather difficult day yesterday."

Eve stared at Regina, her chest starting to ache. She could feel her eyes starting to burn and she blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry in front of this stranger. Then she saw someone approach that made her tears subside a little.

"Hey Henry."

"Eve! Hi!" He beamed at her. Then he looked her up and down carefully. "You're in the same clothes as yesterday. Where did you go last night?"

Eve looked uncomfortable.

"I was feeling a little restless. I kind of just walked around for awhile. I found myself back here and I..." She shrugged and gave an embarrassed smile.

Regina looked somewhat bemused.

"You two have already met?"

Henry nodded.

"At the hospital last night."

Eve looked from one to the other.

"Henry, is this your mom you were telling me about?"

Regina arched an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you two more than just met."

Eve smiled.

"Yeah. Henry...Henry helped me feel better." She winked at him and then looked around. "Can you show me somewhere I can get a decent meal?"

He pointed across the street.

"That's the best place."

"Henry," Regina chided. "We can do more than just show her." She looked over at Eve. "Ms Black, would you allow me to buy you breakfast?"

Eve frowned.

"Oh, that's ok. You don't have to do that."

Regina smiled. The smile looked friendly and genuine, but there seemed to be a slight edge in her eyes. As if Regina was the kind of person who didn't smile except to intimidate or distract.

"I insist."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me, Ms Black, what do you do?" Regina asked as they sipped coffee and waited for Eve's food. She watched as Eve spooned one, two, three sugars into her cup and stirred it thoroughly.<p>

"Well," Eve said, taking a sip and closing her eyes for a moment, savouring the heat. "I'm a writer."

"Really?" Henry asked eagerly. "Like for a newspaper?"

Eve shook her head.

"No, I write novels. Fantasy novels."

"Anything we would have heard of?" Regina asked.

"Have you ever heard of the _Destiny Chronicles_?" Eve asked.

Henry's eyes widened until Eve thought they might pop out of his little head.

"Hey, we have those in the library at school! Cool!"

"Well," Eve shrugged. "It's not exactly rocket science, but I do pretty well."

"Do you believe in fantasy?" Henry asked, feeling excited. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. "Like magic and enchanted forests and stuff?"

"Uh...well..." Eve stuttered, not wanting to put a dampener on his spirits. "I guess I..."

At that moment, the door to the restaurant opened and the Sheriff-what was her name?- walked in. Eve noticed Henry looking longingly at her. And the mayor looking murderous. _I wonder what's going on there? she thought._ Feeling awkward, she concentrated on her coffee cup.

"Can I...?" Henry began.

"No, Henry," Regina replied. "You know what we talked about. You need to get off to school anyway and I need to get to the office." She flashed that _smile_ again. She picked up her bag and stood up. "It was nice meeting you Ms Black. How long do you think you'll be staying in Storybrooke?"

Eve frowned and scratched her forehead.

"A few days I guess. As long as it takes to...take care of things." Those things didn't need to be elaborated on. One of them was holding up a wall on main street and the other was covered in a sheet in the hospital.

"Well, then, perhaps we'll see each other," Regina replied, _smiling_ and nodding once and turning to leave. "Come on Henry."

Henry cast a final glance toward the Sheriff, then turned to Eve and smiled sadly, following Regina a little forlornly.

Eve watched them exchange polite pleasantries with a brunette who had just walked in. She watched the mayor carefully, trying to decide if she thought the mayor was nice or if she reminded her of a snake. She didn't usually form strong negative impressions of people who had just generously bought her breakfast, but...Eve couldn't shake the feeling that Regina Mills, just like her son last night, was fishing for something. But, no, not like her son at all. While Henry's conversation had been open and friendly and innocent, the mayor's felt...calculating. And the way she had watched her, as if she were trying to read something in her mind. Eve inwardly rolled her eyes at her paranoia and shook herself, shifting her eyes to watch the brunette as she joined the Sheriff at the counter. She had sweet features and a kind face. The two seemed to be friends.

The waitress, who had wildly red hair, lay a plate of pancakes on the table and refilled Eve's coffee cup. This time she added four sugars. She was sore all over and felt a little fuzzy in the head, probably the result of being curled up in her car all night. She let her eyes wander again until they met a pair on the other side of the room. _Oh_, she thought. _The man who helped me last night. What was his name? Mr...Mr..._

"Mind if we join you?"

Eve looked up to see the Sheriff and the brunette standing next to her table. Wordlessly, she gestured to the remaining chairs and watched as they set themselves up around the table. Was it a small town thing to come up and talk to a new stranger?

"It's Eve, isn't it?" the blonde woman said. Eve nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name."

The Sheriff smiled crookedly.

"That's hardly surprising, given what happened yesterday." She placed a hand against her chest. "I'm Emma Swan." She gestured to the brunette next to her. "And this is Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Hi. Evangeline Black. Or Eve," Eve replied.

_Evangeline,_ Emma thought. _Black...Dark..._ She mentally slapped herself. _Damn it Henry! _

"It's nice to meet you," Mary Margaret said. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances." She smiled sympathetically. It was a gentle smile and Eve felt an inexplicable warmth flow through her.

Emma turned back to Eve.

"Sorry to be all business-like, but I did invite myself over here for a reason. I wanted to talk to you about your car."

Eve nodded quickly.

"I just need the name of a local tow company and I'll get right on it."

Emma shook her head.

"No, that's ok. I'll take care of it. Though you will need to sign off. I just wondered if you wanted to get any stuff out of the car before I call and get it towed."

* * *

><p>Eve stood by the side of the road in the midday warmth, her bags sitting on the sidewalk beside her. She handed the car keys over to the tow truck driver.<p>

"Don't count on getting this car back," he said, casting a sceptical look over the car. "It doesn't look too good. They'll probably just write it off." He moved to close the trunk and peered inside. Taking out the fishing rod, he held it out to her. "You want this?"

Eve stared at it. Finally, she shook her head.

"No," she said dully. "I don't want it."

She watched the car as it was towed away.

As someone watched _her_.

That same day, in the early evening chill, she stood on the road again, this time outside the hospital as a hearse from a funeral company in the next town arrived to take Luke away. She had touched his hand one last time and tried to memorise his face even as she struggled to recall what his voice sounded like. She didn't take her eyes off the long, black car until it had turned a corner and disappeared from all sight.

The air had never been so still. She felt as if the earth had dropped out from under her. Had she ever been this alone? She stared into the distance for a long time afterwards, feeling crushed by a lead weight deep inside her chest, thinking of what had been and what would never be again.

Even as _something_ rippled through the forests of Storybrooke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Emma sat in the restaurant, listening to the garbled conversations around her. And then, strangely, everyone fell silent. Mary Margaret, sitting opposite her, frowned and looked out the window at something beyond Emma's right shoulder. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head and pointed outside. Emma stood up slowly and turned to look at the cloaked figure standing outside in the moonlight..._

Emma's eyes snapped open and she drew in a deep breath, trying to shake off the sensation of falling. What a strange dream. She had never put much stock in dreams, but she'd had the same dream three nights in a row since that night at the hospital. Exactly the same dream. And she had the feeling that she was supposed to know who the cloaked figure was.

_Probably Regina, about to smite me_, she thought, laughing to herself. Not that it was a laughing matter. Regina was doing everything possible to make sure she didn't see Henry, including frequently calling her at the office with menial tasks which could have been done by any number of other people. As if she were making her do penance.

Emma got out of bed, threw on a robe and went to the kitchen. Mary Margaret was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She looked up as Emma came in.

"Good morning."

"Is it?" Emma went to the refrigerator and grabbed some juice. She slumped into a chair at the table, aware that Mary Margaret would easily guess her mood and ask her if she wanted to talk about it.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Mary Margaret asked, turning a page.

Emma smiled humourlessly as she shook the juice carton.

"Do you believe in dreams?" she asked.

Her housemate looked up, surprised.

"Well, I don't know," Mary Margaret replied. "What kind of dreams are you having?"

"Just one. It's weird. You're in it, looking really shocked about something. There's someone standing in the street covered in a dark cloak. I wake up." Emma shrugged. "It doesn't sound like much, but I've had it for three nights and I wake up feeling...I don't know." She shook her head abruptly. "It's probably nothing."

Mary Margaret frowned, thinking.

"Maybe something is about to be revealed to you," she suggested. "You said someone was covered, so maybe something is about to be _un_-covered. Don't dreams usually have mysterious meanings like that?"

Emma looked unconvinced. She took a mouthful of juice and looked at the newspaper Mary Margaret was reading.

"The accident is still in the news?" she asked, gesturing to the picture of Eve's car. Mary Margaret folded the page back to look.

"Oh, no. This is an old paper. It was all I could find to read." She looked thoughtful. "Speaking of which, did Eve leave town? I haven't seen her since the day after the accident. I feel so bad for her. I thought I might invite her to lunch or something. It must be hard to be alone at a time like this."

Emma shook her head and shrugged.

"I haven't seen her either, but I don't think she's left town. After her car got towed, I said she'd have to sign an accident report and a few other things. She didn't seem like the type of person who'd just take off." She pushed back from the table and stood up. "I might go visit Granny's today. I think that's where she's staying." A smile of sympathy crossed her face. "Maybe she's just hiding for a bit. I know I would if I'd just lost someone so close to me like that."

Mary Margaret nodded. And felt an odd sense of empathy fill an ache she hadn't even known was there.

* * *

><p>"Miss Blanchard, how do you prove people are related?" Henry asked.<p>

Mary Margaret looked up from the paper she was grading and a puzzled smile crossed her face. It seemed like it was her day for fielding odd questions. And this one was totally out of left field.

"What do you mean, Henry?"

"Well," he said, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder while being careful not to bump his injured arm. "Say there's these two people who don't know each other. And they think they're related, but they don't really know. How could they find out?"

Mary Margaret steepled her fingers together on the desk.

"Well, I think there's a DNA test you can take...Wait a second." She gave him a hard look. "Is this about Emma and that woman, Eve?"

"Well, yeah," Henry admitted.

Mary Margaret thought for a moment. It was getting tricky, trying to humour Henry while not being drawn in too far to his bizarre world. It didn't help that his ideas played on half the town's deepest longings. Including her own. Avoiding David Nolan had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. She briefly wondered why he had never asked this question concerning herself and Emma.

"Have you seen Emma or Eve?" she asked, trying to divert him from his original question.

Henry shook his head and made a face.

"My mom won't let me see Emma because of the night I hurt my arm. I found out Eve's staying at Granny's and I've even been up to her room and knocked, but she won't open the door. I guess she's just really sad about her husband."

Mary Margaret nodded.

"You know," she said, leaning forward. "If you want to talk to Eve, you might have to do more than just knock on the door. She's all alone here and doesn't know anyone. Maybe if you left her some flowers or wrote her a note, she would know that someone cared about her. Then she might open the door."

Henry's smile lit up the room.

"That's a great idea, Miss Blanchard!" he exclaimed. "Thanks!" Giving her a wave, he hurried out of the room.

Mary Margaret sighed with relief, and congratulated herself on having skilfully dodged the bullet.

* * *

><p>Henry climbed up the last of the stairs and walked towards Eve's room. He laid the bunch of flowers he had bought carefully outside her door and took the card out of his pocket. He sat on the ground and leaned against the wall, tapping a pen against his chin as he tried to decide what to write. Five minutes later, the card was still blank and he was at a loss. Everything he thought of sounded lame.<p>

"Hey stranger."

He looked up to see Emma coming towards him down the corridor. He smiled.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

She nodded at the door.

"I'm here to see Eve. How about you?"

He waved the card briefly.

"Miss Blanchard said if I write Eve a note, she might talk to me."

Emma crouched down beside him.

"What have you written so far?"

He shrugged and showed her the empty page.

"What do you say to someone who's really sad?"

Emma sat down next to him.

"Well," she began. "You tell them that you're thinking about them. And that you hope things get better really soon. And maybe you let them know that you're here for them if they need someone."

Henry nodded in agreement and began to write. Then, he paused and looked up again.

"I've missed talking to you," he said seriously. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Me too, kid. Me too. I shouldn't stay here much longer. The walls probably have eyes and ears." She grinned.

Henry seemed to think something over. She waited, knowing he'd spill it eventually.

"Would you get a DNA test to prove you're Eve's sister?"

Emma's heart nearly threw itself out of her chest.

"What?"

"Miss Blanchard says you can take a test to see if you're related to someone," Henry replied calmly. "If you took the test, you'd see."

_Thanks, Mary Margaret. Thanks a lot. _Emma turned and knelt in front of him.

"Why didn't you suggest this for me and Mary Margaret?" she asked. "You think we're related too."

Henry shook his head.

"That's not as important as this," he said. "Miss Blanchard isn't the one who's going to help you break the curse. Eve is. And you won't be able to do it unless you truly believe."

Oh, he was so certain. Always so certain. Emma pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Look, Henry. You just finish your card and get home. And don't mention the whole DNA thing to anyone. Especially not Eve. And maybe don't tell her about the fairytale stuff either." She sighed. Who knew talking to a ten-year-old boy could be so complicated?

A DNA test? Seriously?

Memories of a cloaked figure flashed through her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Henry sat on the bench, waiting for Regina to pick him up. He swung his legs as he looked around. While he waited, he thought about Emma. And Eve. He'd pushed the card under her door yesterday, but since then, hadn't heard anything. Surely, she hadn't left without anybody knowing about it. Henry refused to believe that magic, which had brought her here, would let her leave without fulfilling her purpose. And finding her family. Of which he was but one part.

"Henry."

He craned his neck to see who was behind him. He grinned and jumped up, walking around the bench to hug them like a long-lost friend.

"Oh," Eve said, awkwardly hugging him back. The boy seemed really happy to see her. Odd. But, then, he seemed to be an odd kid.

"I was just thinking about you. Are you ok?" he asked, moving to sit on the bench again. She sat beside him without answering for a moment.

"I don't know," she replied. "What does ok mean? If it means I'm sitting outside here with you instead of in bed asleep for the third straight day, then yes, I'm ok. Thank you for the flowers and the card. They were beautiful." She looked down the street so he wouldn't see her eyes filling with tears. Not that he would be able to see past her sunglasses. The day wasn't particularly sunny, but she'd looked at herself in the mirror before coming outside. Two and a half days of alternately sleeping and crying had practically glued her eyes shut.

Henry felt a tug of sympathy in his heart. She was so sad and he couldn't think of anything to do about it.

Or could he?

Why wait to tell the truth? By telling Eve now, they would all be that much closer to getting things back to the way they should be. And then, none of them would ever have to be sad again. Ignoring the image of Emma's stern and exasperated face in his mind, he tapped Eve on the knee.

"What are you doing later?" he asked.

She laughed.

"Well, since I don't really know anyone in this place and don't have any way of getting around, nothing," she said.

"I want to show you something," he said seriously. "Something crazy and unbelievable. But, it's true."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds interesting. Where are we going?"

He stood up as he saw Regina's car approaching.

"Just meet me outside Granny's at 5. My mom's got a meeting so she'll be gone for awhile."

Eve raised a hand in Regina's direction as Henry got into the car. The mayor nodded in response and drove away. No smile this time. As if a judgment had been made.

Eve shrugged and turned away to watch the street. She didn't much care what Regina Mills thought of her. She'd be gone before too long and would never see anyone in this town ever again. That being said, it seemed like a pleasant place though. She hoped she would have a chance to walk through the forest before she left.

Her eyes were drawn to a figure walking down the street in her direction. A thin figure, with straggly brown hair..._Mr Gold_! she thought triumphantly, glad she had remembered the name of at least one person she had met. By the time she realised she was staring, he had spotted her and was walking across the street toward her. He smiled pleasantly as he approached her.

"Mr Gold," she called out and his smile widened.

"Mrs Black," he replied, stopping next to the bench.

"It's Ms actually," she corrected. "I didn't take my husband's name and Mrs made me feel, I don't know, old."

"Ah, a modern woman," Mr Gold said, his eyes glittering.

"I don't know about that," Eve shrugged. "Anyway, just call me Eve."

"As you wish," Mr Gold conceded, bowing his head slightly. "So," he continued, taking a seat beside her. "How do you like Storybrooke?"

"Well, all I've really seen is the main street and the hospital." She meant it as some sort of joke, but neither of them smiled. She cleared her throat. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to thank you...for what you did, you know, that night..." She found herself caught by his piercing gaze.

"Ms Black...Eve, you have nothing to thank me for. I merely came to the rescue of someone in trouble," he replied. "I am only sorry there wasn't a better outcome. I understand too well the pain of losing someone."

A moment of understanding passed between them in the silence.

"Anyway, as for the town," Eve lifted her hands. "It seems very nice. I won't be staying long though. I have to get back home sooner or later."

Mr Gold looked at her thoughtfully.

"Later I suspect," he said quietly. He stood up. "Much later."

Eve smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I must be going," Mr Gold said, gesturing further up the street. "Good day."

_What a strange guy_, Eve thought as she watched him walk away. Just like the mayor, she couldn't decide if he was intense, but friendly.

Or if he was something else entirely.

* * *

><p>"Hey, this is cool," Eve said, stopping to take in the sight of the castle Henry had brought her to see. He walked immediately over to it and looked at a spot on the ground beneath it. She followed him. "Do you come here a lot?"<p>

Henry shook his head.

"I only come here with Emma. It's kind of our secret."

Eve raised her eyebrows.

"I hope she won't mind if I share your secret."

Henry shook his head as he knelt in the sand and began digging with the hand of his uninjured arm.

"She won't."

Eve watched as he dug further and the outline of something appeared in the small hole he had made. She bent close to him.

"What is that?" she asked. "Treasure?"

"Kind of," Henry replied. He brushed the last clumps of sand away from The Book and pulled it carefully out. "This is the most important book you'll ever read." He gestured to the top of the castle. "Let's go up there."

After they had settled themselves on the castle, Henry looked seriously at Eve.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, suppressing a smile at his solemn face. He passed her The Book.

She brushed off some specks of sand as she studied the cover.

"Once Upon A Time," she read aloud.

And the whispers in memory and time grew louder.

* * *

><p>"And then the Dark Widow, that's you, will team up with Emma, the White Knight, and you'll break the curse!" Henry rushed on in his enthusiasm, turning over pages in The Book, completely unaware that his audience had turned ashen. "Now, I'm not sure exactly how...Eve? Eve?"<p>

He looked up, puzzled, as Eve stood up slowly and walked toward the ladder. He scrambled to follow as she climbed down to the ground and seemed to drag herself toward the street.

"Eve!" he called out and she finally stopped. He ran to catch up to her. "Are you ok?"

Eve closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. _He's just a kid_, she told herself. _He doesn't mean to hurt me_. She turned and looked at him.

"Henry, your story was really...interesting, but it's a little hard to hear right now," she said softly.

Henry frowned.

"I know it's a lot to handle, but now you have a sister. Emma will help you!"

"No, Henry, I mean..." She fought for control. "I don't want to hear that I brought my husband here to die. Even if it's just in your book of fairy tales."

Henry's face revealed shocked understanding. He was so stupid! He'd been so excited to tell her about her real family and her role in saving them that he hadn't stopped to think about what being a widow really was. He'd forgotten, just for a few minutes, why she'd locked herself away at Granny's for nearly three days.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He gave her a pleading look. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you feel sad. I thought it would cheer you up."

Eve gave a watery smile in return. As sweet and earnest as he was, she knew that word would reverberate in her mind all night long.

* * *

><p>As if fulfilling her mind's unspoken prophecy, in the darkness, under the curse of late-night restlessness, Eve approached the sign slowly, feeling both foolish and curious.<p>

_Storybrooke's under a curse. If anybody under the curse tries to leave, bad things happen._

It was a ten-year old's excited imagination. She'd enjoyed hearing the story Henry had told her at the castle. Who wouldn't? It was the stuff of fantasy novels and she could relate to that. But, then it had got weird when he'd insisted it was all true. His mother was an evil queen? Regina was intimidating, powerful, even a little haughty. But, evil? And that brunette she'd met the other day, Mary Margaret, was Snow White? And Emma was her daughter?

The craziest part, though, was when he'd brought her into it. She'd taken it way too personally and she didn't even know why. They were just stories. It had been brutal at the time, though, being hit with that word.

Widow.

_You're the Dark Widow. Magic brought you here to break the curse._

She smiled sadly as she thought about it. After her parents had died, she'd gone to live with her grandparents. She had been so lost. That was when she'd started writing stories with herself as the hero. The stories had always been dark, classic good versus evil stories, and she'd always been the hero. Her smile faded. It had helped to put herself in a make-believe world where she controlled the outcome. Everything in real life had been so out of control.

Except one. She'd written a different story in her English class in her Junior year at high school.

_Pick a genre and write a story about yourself_, her teacher had said. _As if it were true._

So she'd written a fantasy story about a hero who had to defeat the most evil threat the world had ever known. But, she hadn't been the hero. The sister she had created out of thin air had been the hero.

_It's a weird coincidence. One of those things that makes you think. Makes you wonder about the connections in life._

So, why was she walking towards this sign at 10 o'clock at night?

_If anybody under the curse tries to leave, bad things happen._

Thank you for visiting Storybrooke.

She stopped in front of the sign and stared at it for a long moment. There was a strange vibe in this town, she had to admit. Things felt...off. As if there was something just under the surface, waiting to break through. But, to say the place was under a curse was ridiculous. Hilarious.

She stepped closer to the sign.

Nothing. Of course.

Another step.

Nothing.

Finally, she stepped until she was directly in line with the sign. And then she stepped beyond...

Crack!

She jumped about a mile in the air and stared up at the tree branch which had suddenly snapped off and caught itself on a power line. Sparks flew for a moment and then the night was dark again.

Laughter bubbled up in her throat as her heart pounded in her chest. She put a hand on her chest and chuckled to herself, shaking her head. Of course, she was allowed to leave, Henry had said, because the magic had protected her from the curse. Both her and Emma, in a magical box or cradle or something.

Her laughter died when she heard the sound of a car engine approaching behind her. She turned, squinting to see beyond the headlights.

"What are you doing out here?" Emma called out, leaning her head out the window.

Eve put her hands on her hips, smiling a little.

"Going mad."

Emma frowned.

"Do you want a ride back to town?" she asked.

Eve moved to the window.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" she asked.

Emma shrugged.

"Sometimes I go out on unofficial patrols," she replied. "Mostly, it just gives me a chance to think. I mean, it's not as if Storybrooke is a hive of criminal activity."

Eve raised an eyebrow. Time to see the funny side of something.

"Well, maybe not," she said. "But, between Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen, it has its share of questionable characters. _Sister_." She said the last part with a slight smirk.

Emma stared at her for a moment, then screwed her eyes up and shook her head.

"You've been talking to Henry," she stated. "I _told_ him not to go there. I'm sorry." Then she looked puzzled. "Is that why you were out here? To see if you could leave?"

Eve reddened slightly. Thank goodness it was dark.

"Well..."

"Hey," Emma held up a hand. "I'm not judging. He's pretty convincing." She motioned to the passenger side of the car. "So, how about that ride? You can come back to my place for a drink if you like."

Eve smiled, her first genuine smile in days.

"That'd be great."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emma opened the door to the apartment she and Mary Margaret shared and held it open for Eve to walk through. Mary Margaret turned from where she was making a drink in the kitchen.

"Hey," she said brightly as Emma and Eve joined her in the kitchen.

Emma nodded her head at Eve.

"I found her wandering at the edge of town. Checking for curses and such." She grinned as Eve winced in embarrassment.

Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Haven't we all," she said mischievously. She gestured to her drink. "Do you guys want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," Emma said enthusiastically. She sat down at the table and Eve followed.

"So, what exactly did Henry tell you about our town's little secret?" Mary Margaret asked as she grabbed two more mugs.

Eve turned in her chair.

"Well, basically, that everyone's under a curse and Emma and I are going to save us all," Eve summarised. "Oh yeah, and the three of us are related," she added with a smile.

Emma frowned. Eve hadn't mentioned the DNA test. Hopefully he hadn't gone _there._

"I guess he showed you that rhyme? About the Dark Widow?"

When Eve didn't respond, both Emma and Mary Margaret looked over at her. She met their gaze and laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, I didn't handle that one very well," she admitted. "I think he thinks I'm mad at him. But, he was very apologetic." She stared at the table. "I just took it a little personally, you know, in light of...recent events. Very recent."

There was silence as Mary Margaret stirred the drinks and brought them over.

"Will there be a funeral?" she asked.

Eve sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she replied. "I last talked to his parents yesterday. They'll take care of the arrangements and let me know. I guess I just show up. I think it's going to be sometime at the end of the week."

"So you'll be leaving then?" Emma felt a sense of loss at these words. Which was strange because she barely knew this woman. They weren't really even friends.

"Yeah," Eve said slowly. She shrugged. "Though, truth be told, I'm not in a hurry. Fairytale curses aside, I don't mind this place. It's quiet. I could get a lot of writing done here. And now I don't have any ties to home." She shook her head as if clearing it. "So, anyway, what are your stories?" She turned to Mary Margaret. "What do you do here?"

"I'm a teacher," Mary Margaret replied. "I teach Henry, among other impressionable children."

"And a Good Samaritan," Emma chimed in. She grinned. "She's the reason I'm not homeless."

Eve raised her eyebrows.

"You haven't lived here very long?"

"No," Emma responded, wiping a spot of milk from her lip. "Only since my birthday last year."

"What brought you here?" Eve asked.

"Well," Emma continued, shooting a glance at Mary Margaret. "Henry showed up on my doorstep last year. He somehow found me and so I brought him back. And never left."

"Wow, he is one determined little boy," Eve shook her head in admiration.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea."

"So," Eve said. "How long have you been Sheriff?"

"Not long," Emma replied. "And not without opposition."

"Oh? From whom?"

"My most devoted fan and biggest supporter," Emma said sarcastically. "The mayor."

"_Oh_," Eve said knowingly. "And Henry's other mom. That must be fun." She turned to Mary Margaret. "Is the mayor a big fan of yours too?"

Mary Margaret laughed. It was a sweet sound, almost musical.

"Regina Mills is nobody's fan. She's had an iron grip on this place for as long as I can remember. If you can't be useful to her, then keep out of her way. Advice anyone would do well to take."

Eve nodded thoughtfully. Perhaps her impression of Regina at breakfast a few days ago had been right after all.

* * *

><p>Eve glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was after midnight. She knew she should go home, but she was enjoying herself too much. It was nice to talk and laugh again. Emma, while sarcastic and cynical, was smart and witty, and Mary Margaret was... well, she was the kind of person everyone should have as a friend. She wanted to stay and find out more about them. Until she saw Mary Margaret stifling a yawn.<p>

"I should probably get going. Can I use your bathroom?" Eve asked, standing up somewhat reluctantly. Emma nodded and pointed.

"Just down there. Try not to trip over the boxes. I'm a slow unpacker."

Sure enough, as Eve walked down the hall, boxes were lined up against the wall. Eve glanced in the top box as she passed.

And did a double take.

There, lying on top, was something she knew very well. She turned slowly and faced the box, staring inside at the blanket lying there. Her heart began to beat faster. Soft and white, handmade, decorated with purple ribbon. And a single name embroidered.

But, it wasn't her name.

**Emma**.

She reached out and touched the blanket, feeling a strange tingle in her fingers. Or maybe it was goosebumps. It was weird, really weird. She thought of her linen cupboard at home, imagined herself pulling out the blanket tucked away inside, imagined unfolding it and running her hands over the soft, white, handmade material, decorated with purple ribbon. Imagined running a finger to trace the name embroidered there.

**Evangeline.**

"_You're Emma's sister_," _Henry said, pointing to a picture in The Book. "Your parents wanted to save you so that you could save _us_." _

She withdrew her hand from the blanket and stepped back. It was just a blanket. She had thought it was one-of-a-kind, something her parents had left her with. Over the years, she had convinced herself it was a token they had left behind, to show that they had once cared about her. But, seeing this blanket, she realised how stupid, how naive she'd been. This was a consumer society. There must be thousands like it, right? It didn't mean anything. It certainly didn't mean she was here to save anyone. And no one had ever saved her from anything.

So, why did she feel so weird? What was this desperate sense of _longing_ almost crushing her? She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Of course, it was Luke she was longing for. Everything was still so fresh. She just missed him and things like that blanket made it worse. Like another piece of her had been eroded away. Maybe soon there'd be nothing left.

Her legs automatically moved one in front of the other until she arrived back in the kitchen. Emma and Mary Margaret were laughing about something when they noticed her standing there. Their laughter died.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked. "You look kind of pale."

Eve simply stared at her. Then, she seemed to gather herself and shook her head slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna head back to the B and B." Her legs carried her to the door.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Emma asked, standing up and moving to the door. Eve shook her head vigorously.

"No! Uh, no, that's ok. I just need some fresh air." She smiled painfully at them and opened the door. "Thanks for the drink. Night." She was out the door before Mary Margaret or Emma could utter a word. The two women were silent, stunned.

"That was..." Emma began.

"Yeah," Mary Margaret agreed. She gathered the mugs and took them to the kitchen. "What do you think happened between the kitchen and the bathroom? We were having a great time."

Emma shook her head, equally at a loss. She walked toward the bathroom and stared at her boxes, spotting the blanket in the top box. An interesting thought crossed her mind.

_Wouldn't it be so weird if she had a blanket like that?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The forest stood, dense and close in the moonlight. Though the sky was clear, a strange mist hung low between the trees, floating in between the branches and around the trunks, squeezing them breathless. A lonely wolf howled balefully, hungrily, and its shadow weaved along the long-trodden path. Amongst the silhouettes and occasional glimmers, something rippled and shimmered, like a curtain caught by the wind. The one who guarded it stood as an immovable sentinel, ready to put anyone who found it into the ground.

Anyone standing on the forest path would have felt a breeze, soft as a whisper, ruffle the leaves close by. And they would have felt a sigh in the air, as if exhaling after holding a long breath. And they would have seen the slight, shimmery curtain slowly fade to darkness. The one who guarded it waited a little longer, to ensure its time was over for now, then turned and walked the path back to Storybrooke.

As dawn struggled to break through the gloomy chill, the forest waited for the shimmering curtain to come back.

As it always did.

* * *

><p><em>The power.<em>

_It was delicious, seductive._

_Addictive._

_She turned to face a group of grim-faced men. They waited for her command, ready to carry out her every whim. She smiled, enjoying the anticipation._

"_Kill them," she said simply._

Regina found herself gripping the bed-sheet as she awoke, lying on her side. She reached up with a shaking hand to wipe tendrils of sweaty hair off her face.

Dreams.

She didn't enjoy them. Whenever she had a dream, she felt out of control, as if events were playing out that she had no command over. And oh, how she loved being in command. But, these disturbing dreams...She wished she hadn't woken up so soon though. She wanted to know who was about to be killed.

Who had crossed her and was about to die? Was it an image of the past or of the future?

She flung off the bedclothes and swung her legs around to touch the carpet. She padded across to the bathroom and stared in the mirror.

Her eyes.

Dark circles shadowed them, the result of interrupted sleep. Thank goodness for makeup. It had been happening too much lately. And she knew who was responsible.

Emma Swan.

Before Emma had come to Storybrooke, she had held the town in the palm of her hand. Nothing happened without her approval, her say-so. Everyone always scrambled to keep on her good side.

But, since Emma had arrived, something had changed. Emma was slowly becoming the go-to person. The person people would turn to. And she seemed to do it without effort. The people would seek _her_ out.

Regina gritted her teeth. Some might say her constant preoccupation with the comings and goings of Emma Swan were bordering on obsession. But, she felt like she had to know what Emma was up to because whatever it was, she seemed to be getting the upper hand. For one thing, she was sure Emma and Henry would find a way to see each other, but she couldn't catch them. In the old days, she had had dozens of people to carry out her commands. Here, she had really only had Graham and he had proven to be useful. Until he hadn't. Looking at the town now, there was nobody else.

Except, perhaps, one.

Someone nobody knew. Somebody unfamiliar. Untainted. Emma was already lost, but if she could get this person on her side, they could be a formidable force. She had sensed something in this person. It was what had drawn her to their car that morning a few days ago.

Yes, this person could be very useful to her. And if not...? Regina's mouth curved into a small smile. Well, Graham knew the answer to that.

* * *

><p>Boy, it was cold out here. Eve had thought her hometown was cold, but this place was a whole new level. It seeped into your bones and reached into your lungs. No wonder people died from hypothermia. She felt as stiff as a board from clutching herself as she stumbled along the road. Of course, she needed to stop walking around at the coldest hours of the day and night.<p>

But, it sure was better than staying still. That was when the thoughts started crowding in. And there were so many. Luke. Always Luke. Henry's bizarre story. Emma's blanket. It was making a mess of her sleep.

Of her head.

She wandered down the street towards Granny's. The woman and her granddaughter had been so kind when she had stayed in her room, hiding from the world. They'd left trays of food outside her door at every mealtime and though she hadn't felt like eating much, she had been touched by the thought. The sign on the diner door said 'Open' so she pushed her way inside, removing her beanie and shaking off the cold. She nodded and smiled weakly at Ruby, who lifted the coffeepot and raised her eyebrows to ask the question.

"Eve, why don't you join me?"

Eve turned to the voice.

"Oh. Hi Mr Gold. Thankyou, I will."

She took the seat opposite him and smiled.

"I thought I was the only early riser around here," she said.

Mr Gold smiled, making his eyes look like thin slits.

"There's always plenty to do around here," he replied. "But, that doesn't explain you."

She was a little taken aback by the bluntness of his statement.

"Uh, well, I guess I'm just getting used to being in a strange place."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Of course."

Eve rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair. He continued to watch her.

"You look weary."

She laughed tiredly.

"That's because I don't sleep," she said. "On the bright side, I think I now know every street in Storybrooke."

He smiled gently.

"It's an interesting place once you've walked around in it. Have you been to the forest behind Storybrooke?"

Eve shook her head, her eyes lighting up.

"No, I haven't. I used to take weekend road trips with my husband and we would wander the forests in the national park for hours. They have this _feeling_ about them. They feel mysterious and...I don't know, like they know things." She caught his look and smiled. "Yeah, my husband got that look on his face too."

"Would you like me to take you there?" Mr Gold asked.

Eve looked surprised.

"I would have thought you had things to do, Mr Gold."

He stood up and gestured outside.

"A few minutes won't hurt," he replied. He shifted his eyes away from her and she saw them narrow and turned to see what had captured his gaze.

Regina Mills.

The mayor opened the door and entered the diner, making a beeline for their table. She smiled in an almost friendly way at Eve, before turning her attention to Mr Gold. Neither spoke for a long moment and Eve suddenly had the impression that they were having a whole conversation she didn't know about.

_Ok, this isn't awkward at all_, she thought, smiling gratefully as Ruby set a fresh cup of coffee in front of her. She almost laughed and groaned at the same time when she saw the next person come into the diner. _What the hell is so interesting about me? _she thought as Emma approached. _I think it's time I got a bus timetable and thought about going home!_ There was an awkward pause as Emma, Mr Gold and Regina all looked at each other. Or was it glared?

Finally, Emma turned to Eve.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked. Eve looked first at Mr Gold, who seemed disappointed, and Regina, who seemed annoyed. She cleared her throat.

"Uh, sure." She faced Mr Gold.

"Can you give me a few minutes?"

He smiled at her again.

"Certainly."

She nodded at Regina, grabbed her coffee and followed Emma outside to where Mary Margaret was waiting. She shivered and zipped her jacket closed. What was with everyone today? She felt like a prize in a competition.

"Sorry to drag you out into the cold," Mary Margaret smiled apologetically. She glanced at Emma. "We just wanted to make sure you were ok. You left really suddenly last night and we thought maybe something was wrong."

Eve relaxed slightly. At least it wasn't weird around these two. Should she tell them why she had left? She looked into Mary Margaret's eyes. They were warm and caring. And Emma's. They were harder to read, but she sensed something in them that wanted to know more about her. She knew they wouldn't laugh at her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." She looked down the road. "I just...uh..." She sighed and turned to face them. "This is going to sound kind of stupid, but I saw something in your apartment and it brought up some stuff for me."

Emma frowned.

"What was it?"

Eve wrapped her hands around her coffee cup to warm them.

"You have a blanket. A hand-knitted, white blanket with purple ribbon..."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. _No way..._

"I have one exactly like it, well, except it has my name, not yours," Eve continued. "And, I don't know, I guess I always thought my parents, my _real_ parents had left it with me. That it was special..." She shook her head. "Anyway, it just shocked me for a second. That's why I left." She shrugged sheepishly. "Kinda lame, but, there it is."

Mary Margaret reached forward and impulsively pulled her into a hug, much to Eve's surprise.

"Hey, you've had a pretty bad week. You can be forgiven for being thrown for a loop."

Emma nodded in agreement, silently wondering. She had been sure, too, that her parents had left her blanket with her. It looked like one of a kind, lovingly handmade by someone.

"Do you know how you got it?" Emma asked. "The blanket, I mean."

Eve shrugged.

"Like I said, I thought my parents left it with me. I was found in a parking lot, wrapped up in it."

"I was found by the side of a freeway, wrapped in mine," Emma countered. The two women stared at each other for a moment.

"It's this place," Mary Margaret said, nodding her head. "It always brings out the weird stuff."

Eve smiled crookedly.

"I'm beginning to see," she replied. She looked down the street again and saw Mr Gold waiting patiently for her. "I should get going." She gestured toward Mr Gold.

Emma frowned.

"Where are you going with him?" she asked, suspicious. She didn't like the idea of anybody going somewhere alone with Mr Gold.

Eve gave her an odd look.

"He's taking me into the forest to look around. I have a thing for forests," she replied.

Emma and Mary Margaret exchanged a look.

"Be careful with him, ok?" Emma said. "He's not what he seems."

Eve drank the last of her coffee and tossed it in the trash.

"Sheriff Swan, I don't think _anybody _in this place is what they seem." She gave them a quick wave. "I'll see you later."

They both watched her go, feeling uneasy.

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful," Eve whispered reverently as she and Mr Gold walked slowly down the path. She breathed in the cool air deeply and exhaled in a cloud. Staring upward, she squinted against the sunlight sneaking through the canopy, like speckles.<p>

He watched her in amusement.

"You really do like forests."

She nodded sheepishly.

"Every book I've written has an enchanted forest in it," she replied.

He stopped walking and stared at her.

"Enchanted?"

"Well, practically every fantasy novel has a forest in it, wouldn't you say?" She looked around. "Do you ever get wild animals in here?"

"We get the occasional wolf," he said, resuming their walk into the gloom. "But no enchantments I'm afraid."

"Too bad," she said with a grin. "I guess I should stop looking for Snow White and the seven dwarves then."

She walked ahead of him, missing the look that passed across his face. After a moment, he glanced toward the trees away from the path. _No enchantments indeed_, he thought wryly.

* * *

><p>"Ms Black," Regina called the next afternoon and the dark haired woman turned around. She walked quickly toward her, heels clicking on the pavement. <em>You're a hard woman to pin down.<em>

"Madam Mayor," Eve replied, stopping and waiting for her.

They faced each other.

"I wanted to talk to you about your plans," Regina said, glancing around quickly. She didn't want Emma to witness this conversation. She knew Eve had been spending some time with her and she also knew Emma would try to talk Eve out of what she was about to propose.

"My plans?" Eve shrugged. "That's easy. I don't have any. Before all this happened, I was on my way to a working holiday on the coast. Now, I don't think the creative juices are going to be exactly flowing freely."

_Good_.

"Well," Regina began, "I have something I'd like to run by you. A chance for you to focus on something other than...what happened last week. I would assume you'd like a distraction." She glanced around again. "I'd like you to come and work for me."

Eve looked surprised.

"Work for you? I'm not exactly into politics. I make up stories for a living." She half-grinned. "Though some politicians these days..."

Regina smiled.

"Well, you don't have to be, as you say, into politics. You're a writer. You know words. You deal with publishers, editors and critics, so you know what people want. I have a few projects coming up and I could use someone like you. Someone to back me up at meetings, advise on the best way to approach people, that sort of thing. Just between the two of us, some people think my approach is a little...aggressive."

Eve opened her mouth to speak, but her phone interrupted. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it.

"It's my mother-in-law," she said to Regina. "Do you mind...?"

"Not at all," Regina waved her away. "I can wait." She watched Eve walk off to talk privately.

* * *

><p>Eve pressed the 'end call' button on her phone, but kept it close to her face, as if she was still talking to her mother-in-law. Thoughts pulled in her in a million different directions. She dreaded having to go home. She couldn't bear the thought of the funeral. If she stayed here in Storybrooke, she wouldn't have to face everyone. She could just picture the sympathetic looks, the constant hugs and words of advice and empathy. If she went home, she would truly be the tragic widow. Maybe that's all she'd ever be. But, that didn't mean she had to stay there after the funeral...<p>

She glanced over at Regina, who was waiting a short walk down the road. Regina didn't strike Eve as the type of person who would wait around for someone. Which made Eve wonder why she was so eager for them to work together. However strange she felt around this woman, she couldn't deny the thought of a new start was very appealing. And she felt comfortable in Storybrooke. She had already become Henry's semi-hero and she had the early beginnings of some kind of friendship with Emma and Mary Margaret. And Mr Gold, strange and aloof as he was. It was more than she had anywhere else right now. _As for Regina_, she thought as she tucked her phone back in her pocket and began walking toward the mayor, _I'll just play it carefully. Let her show me her cards first._

Regina looked at her expectantly. Eve ran a hand through her hair.

"So, I'll be leaving for about a week."

"Heading home?" Regina inquired.

Eve nodded.

"Yeah. The funeral..." A stabbing pain hit her chest._ Will that ever go away? _"It's the day after tomorrow. Plus, there are some people I have to catch up with and some things to take care of."

"Does that mean you're saying no to my offer?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Eve smiled.

"No. I was hoping you'd be willing to hold the offer until I can come back and accept it. You were right. I do need a distraction and if you think you can use me, I'd be glad to help."

Regina's eyebrows rose slightly and an almost-smile appeared on her face.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll look forward to working with you." As an afterthought, she added, "I hope your trip home isn't too difficult." Inwardly, she smiled to herself.

_This may just be easier than I thought._

* * *

><p>Emma looked up as a knock sounded at the door. Mary Margaret wiped her hands on the tea towel she was holding and opened the door. She smiled.<p>

"Hi!"

Eve returned the smile and looked from Mary Margaret to Emma.

"Hey," she replied. "I hope I'm not interrupting..."

"Certainly not," Mary Margaret said, opening the door wider and standing back to let Eve in. "You're certainly not interrupting Emma drying the dinner dishes." She shot a grin over at Emma.

"I just wanted to come over and say thank you...and goodbye," Eve said. She noticed both women looking disappointed and smiled. "Not goodbye forever. I'm heading home...for the funeral. Anyway," she continued, "I just wanted to thank you for, you know, taking me in, making me feel welcome. It's been a pretty shitty week, I don't mind saying." She hooked her thumb toward the door. "I can't stay. I have to pack up, but could you tell Henry goodbye for me?"

Emma nodded.

"Sure. When do you think you'll be back?"

Eve moved her head from side to side, contemplating.

"Maybe a week. I can't stay away too long." She grinned. "I think I have a job."

"What?" Emma exclaimed. "Where?"

"I hope we can still be friends after I tell you I'll be consorting with the enemy," Eve said mischievously.

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"You're working for the mayor?"

Eve nodded.

"It's not a big deal, but it means I'll be back sooner rather than later." She walked over to the door. "So, I'll see you when I get back?"

Mary Margaret recovered from her surprise and smiled.

"Definitely. You should come over for dinner when you get back."

Eve nodded again.

"I will," she replied and waved as she left, closing the door behind her.

Mary Margaret looked over at Emma.

"Well...?" she asked.

Emma shook her head slowly.

"Why would Regina offer Eve a job?" she asked thoughtfully. "She barely knows her."

Mary Margaret shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out when she comes back."

Emma sighed and stared into space. The news Eve had sprung on them bothered her. It bothered her a lot. And she couldn't wait a week to find out what it meant. She jumped up from her seat and quickly walked over to the door.

"Back in a minute," she said to Mary Margaret. She made her way outside and looked up and down the street, spotting Eve immediately.

"Eve!" she called out, jogging toward the woman.

Eve turned around, looking at Emma in surprise.

"Hey. Did I forget something?"

Emma shook her head.

"No. I was just kind of... wondering..." her voice trailed off. Did she have any right to expect an explanation from Eve? Eve didn't have to justify anything to her.

"About the job with the mayor?" Eve finished. Emma nodded sheepishly.

"I know you don't owe me any explanations or justifications. I just...I want you to be careful. Regina Mills is not a woman you should mess with. Believe me, I know."

She and Eve stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Eve spoke.

"Obviously, I don't know Regina as well as you do. But, I've formed my own opinion about her. I'll be careful. I just...I need this right now. I need something that has nothing to do with what's happened this week." She smiled reassuringly.

Emma blew out a breath.

"I'm sorry. I must seem really nosy..."

Eve smiled again.

"It's ok. It's kind of nice actually. Between Henry, you and Mary Margaret, it seems like my back is well and truly covered. To tell you the truth, I haven't had much of that. Do you have brothers or sisters?"

Emma shook her head.

"Only in Henry's book," she said, smiling half-heartedly.

"Well, the whole protecting thing seems to come quite naturally."

"Thanks." Emma cleared her throat and looked away awkwardly. "Anyway, I'll let you go pack and...see you later."

"Yeah, see you later," Eve echoed, watching Emma walk back inside. She let her eyes wander up to their window, smiling slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emma walked into the conference room on Thursday evening and found Regina already there, going over some papers. The postponed council meeting had been rescheduled for that night and they appeared to be the first to arrive. She hadn't seen the mayor for a few days, not since the awkward morning she had 'stolen' Eve away from her and Mr Gold at breakfast. She also hadn't seen Henry for a couple of days. Regina was obviously still determined to keep them away from each other. That didn't mean she couldn't ask.

"Good evening, Madam Mayor."

Regina's eyes were unreadable.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. I see you decided to be punctual this time."

Emma inwardly rolled her eyes at the obvious barb.

"How's Henry?" She held her breath, trying to guess Regina's mood. If she were in a good mood, she might give her some news about Henry.

"He's fine, Miss Swan. Keeping busy," the mayor replied shortly, dismissing her by focusing on the arrival of two more council members into the room. It was the last time she looked at her for the whole meeting. And it pissed Emma off no end. She barely heard anything that went on during the meeting and felt a little surprised when it was adjourned.

She lingered as the other council members chatted amongst themselves as they left until, once again, it was just her and Regina in the room.

Regina finally deigned to look at her.

"Miss Swan?"

"Eve said you offered her a job," Emma tried to sound casual as Regina eyed her guardedly.

"I'm not sure why that should concern you, but, as it happens, yes. I did offer her a job and she accepted it." Regina looked almost triumphant, Emma noted.

"What will she be doing?" Emma asked.

Regina stopped what she was doing. _Why is she so interested in Eve's job?_ she wondered.

"She'll be working with me on a few different things," Regina replied. "She seemed grateful for the opportunity."

"I see," Emma nodded slowly. "Well, as her..."

Regina's brow furrowed.

"As her what, Miss Swan? As her friend? Perhaps there's finally a person in this town who's not swept away by your arrogance, your belief that you can get whatever you want. Ms Black accepted my offer, it's as simple as that. She's a grown woman, Miss Swan. She won't be as easily swayed as Henry."

"What does Henry have to do with it?" Emma asked.

"Well he certainly doesn't think I'm the good guy and I have you to thank for that. I'm just saying you should let Ms Black do what she wants. And apparently, what she wants is to work with_ me_. It would help if you respected that." With that, Regina swept by Emma and left the room.

Emma stood for a moment, stunned. Even though she and the mayor didn't like each other, Regina's reaction seemed a little disproportionate. It was no secret she thought Emma was trying to take Henry away from her and was fighting like hell to stop that. But, did she think Emma was trying to do the same thing with Eve? Why would Eve be so important to Regina? Emma couldn't imagine any possible reason.

Emma gathered up her papers, stuffed them into a folder and left the conference room, heading down the corridor and outside. The cool air helped refresh her agitated mind. So did the boy who was waiting outside.

"Hey you," she said to Henry, glancing behind her in case Regina was there. "I was thinking about you before."

He beamed and walked up to her, squeezing her tightly.

"It's hard to find times to see you," he said solemnly and she nodded in agreement.

"In fact, now's not a good time either. Your mom's not happy with me right now and this time I'm not even sure what I did." Emma smiled ruefully. "Did you know your mom and Eve are gonna be working together?"

Henry looked puzzled, then concerned.

"Eve is going to work with my mom? When did this happen?"

"Just before Eve left," Emma replied.

"Wow, that's a really bad idea," Henry declared emphatically. For once, Emma agreed with him completely. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Emma felt herself grow wary. It was times like this he came up with things that sounded so sensible and grown up, but at the same time, completely crazy.

"Ok, I'll bite. What does it mean?"

"My mom is going to try and turn Eve against us," Henry said simply. "If she and Eve are working together or become friends, Eve won't want to break the curse because it will mean destroying the Evil Queen."

Emma knew she should have known it would have something to do with the curse. But, it seemed to sneak up on her every time.

She thought about it all that night and into the next day. She thought about it at Granny's, at work, while eating dinner with Mary Margaret and while watching mindless TV. And, try as she might, she couldn't imagine why Eve would be so important to Regina.

Except for Henry's reason.

* * *

><p><em>Emma sat in the restaurant, listening to the garbled conversations around her. And then, strangely, everyone fell silent. Mary Margaret, sitting opposite her, frowned and looked out the window at something beyond Emma's right shoulder. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head and pointed outside. Emma stood up slowly and turned to look at the cloaked figure standing outside in the moonlight. In slow motion, she approached the door and pushed it open and walked until she was face to face with the hooded figure. The figure raised their arms to push back the hood and Eve's dark hair tumbled around her shoulders as the hood slid down...<em>

"So, do you want to walk around in a fog all day every day or do you want to actually tell me what you've been thinking about lately?"

Emma grimaced as Mary Margaret pierced her with a knowing look.

"You're not as hard to read as you might think," Mary Margaret continued, sitting in the chair opposite her. "You really look wrecked, you know. Have you been sleeping?"

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"I think I'm going crazy," she stated simply, briefly pressing her face into her hands. "Things are getting weird."

Mary Margaret's head tilted to the side as she studied Emma. Emma didn't get emotional about things. Ever. She was always cool, calm and firmly on top of things. But, now, she seemed...frazzled. Confused.

"What things?"

"I asked Regina about Eve's job and she went all weirdly defensive about it. Henry thinks she's trying to turn Eve against us."

"He does?" Mary Margaret asked. "Why would she...No, wait. Let me guess. Evil Queen? Dark Widow?"

"You got it," Emma confirmed, getting a sympathetic smile from Mary Margaret.

"I don't feel that great about it, but do you think it's really that bad that Eve and Regina are going to work together?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma rested her chin on her hand.

"I can't explain it. When Eve told us about the job, I just...it was like a chill or a warning came over me." She chuckled humourlessly. "I think I'd feel the same way if it were you. After all, we're talking about Regina." She laughed again. "And speaking of Eve, turns out she's the one in my dream."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened.

"That dream about the person in the cloak?" When Emma nodded, she shook her head in puzzlement. "That's odd. Why would you dream about her?"

Emma shrugged in frustration.

"I don't know! I barely know her! Maybe I'm just projecting something. Maybe Henry's ideas have finally tipped me over the edge." She stood up and began to pace.

Mary Margaret watched her for a moment, then stood up in Emma's path, forcing Emma to stop.

"Hey. Just stop for a second."

Emma took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips.

"You're letting your anger at Regina get the best of you," Mary Margaret said gently, putting her hands on Emma's shoulders and looking into her eyes. "You miss Henry, you're not sleeping properly and you've got all these ideas running through your head." She squeezed Emma's shoulders. "Just be patient. This will all die down eventually and you'll be able to hang out with Henry again. Meanwhile, when Eve comes back, we make sure she knows we're her friends and we look out for her, Regina or no Regina. And _I'll _look out for _you_," she continued, smiling. "Stop you from freaking out."

Emma was mortified to feel her eyes prickle with tears. At that moment, she felt so utterly grateful that Mary Margaret was there, making her see reason. In the past, she'd got into trouble partly because she hadn't had anyone to hold her back. Nobody had cared enough. As uncomfortable as she felt about doing it, she leant forward and hugged Mary Margaret.

"You're one of the good guys, you know that?" she said gruffly. She pulled back quickly and stepped around Mary Margaret, going to the refrigerator to cover up her emotions. She didn't see Mary Margaret smiling behind her.

* * *

><p>There was a light on in the shop. Regina walked slowly towards it, smoothing out her jacket. She had a feeling she was about to have a very interesting conversation. She pushed the door to the shop open and stepped inside, looking around. After a moment, Mr Gold entered from the back.<p>

Their eyes met and held for long moments.

"I don't appreciate being summoned this way, Mr Gold," Regina said, moving slowly toward him.

Mr Gold smiled pleasantly.

"I asked nicely," he replied. "Plus, there's nothing to be concerned about. Not yet anyway." He lifted an empty box onto the counter and began to methodically place an assortment of items into it.

Regina watched him for a minute.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" she asked at last, feeling a little irritated. Like Emma Swan, Mr Gold was the only person in Storybrooke she couldn't intimidate. Unlike Emma Swan, he was the only one who held any power over her.

"I want to know your intentions toward Evangeline Black," Mr Gold said simply, continuing to slowly fill the box.

_Interesting_, Regina thought.

"I would've thought there would be more important things to take care of," she replied, turning to look at the shelves behind her. Spotting an antique teapot, she picked it up and admired it.

"I was the first person she met in this town," Mr Gold said. "I assisted her when she required aid. We share a bond of loss." _And she can help me when the time comes._

"And _I_ am the reason she is staying," Regina replied with a careful smile, turning to meet his eyes. "She is going to work for me."

"For you, or _with_ you?" Mr Gold asked quietly. The shop was silent and the tension between them grew as they stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first to look away.

"That depends entirely on Ms Black," Regina said eventually, running her index finger over the teapot's shiny porcelain. She paused slightly before continuing. "Have you any thoughts on that?"

Mr Gold stopped packing the box and walked around the counter, stopping within several feet of Regina.

"I have many thoughts on the subject, but I doubt any of them would be of interest to you," he replied. "On the wider question of her being here, I have but one thought."

Regina felt something inside her clench and she found herself holding her breath.

"Go on," she said casually. _Tell me what you see._

"Let me say, Madam Mayor, that for your own interest's sake, Ms Black needs to be working _with _you, not for you. If you are to achieve what you desire, you do not want to be in opposition. When the heart and the head fight each other, the heart usually wins. If she sets her heart against you, it means she has set it with another. And I know you do not keep her heart."

Only Regina knew Mr Gold meant his last comment about Eve's 'heart' in the literal sense. _So_, she thought. _Evangeline Black is as important as I believed._

"And you, Mr Gold?" Regina asked. "What do you wish to achieve?"

Again, his mouth stretched into a smile.

"I have my own ends to achieve," he said softly.

End of part 1

**Thanks for reading I hope you've enjoyed the first part. Part 2 will include the big revelation and end with what I hope will be an unexpected cliffhanger. I won't tell you how many parts there'll be, but let's just say you'll see this story for awhile yet!**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 2

Chapter 13

"_We just don't understand why you have to leave so soon."_

_Eve shut the car door and turned to face her mother-in-law._

"_I don't have anything to keep me here, Maria. I can write wherever I want and I don't have anyone to stay for."_

"_We're still your family," Maria interjected. "Luke may be gone, but you're still a part of our family."_

"_And I'll always be grateful for that," Eve reassured her. "But, I need a fresh start. And now I have a job to go to. I feel like this is the right thing for me. Please try to understand."_

"_I've never even heard of Storybrooke. Where did you say it was?"_

"_A long way from here."_

Eve sighed and concentrated harder on the road stretching out in front of her. None of them had really understood why she'd left. None of them approved. They thought it was her reaction to the difficult couple of weeks it had been. And it had been difficult. They wanted her to stay so they could take care of her. While the thought was nice, it just felt like hiding. And she'd already done that.

She saw the welcome sign ahead and her heart seemed lighter. She looked to the side of the road and saw the branch of the tree which was still there after almost scaring the pants off her that night. Well, either magic had protected her from the curse or Henry's fantasy was nothing more than a good story. Maybe, if he agreed, she could turn it into a book. She was always looking for new and interesting stories.

The town centre was busy for a Thursday afternoon. Slowing down, she searched the pavements for someone she knew. Spotting a familiar face, she honked the horn and pulled over near them.

Henry turned around and looked at the car, taking a moment to register the driver. His face registered delight and surprise and he ran around to the driver's side.

Eve rolled down the window.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, yanking on the car door to open it. Without warning, he leaned in and crushed her with his enthusiastic embrace.

"Oof! Henry, I'm having a little trouble breathing..." Eve untangled herself and, laughing, reached over to unclip her seatbelt. He stood back as she stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the welcome."

"We've been waiting for you to come back. You took longer than you said you would." He shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Was everything ok back home?"

Eve shut the car door.

"Well, I won't say it was easy," she admitted and his face softened. "But, then, funerals never are. Plus, my in-laws wanted me to stick around for awhile. But, I think this is going to be good for me." She looked around for a moment. "Plus, I'm supposed to be helping your mom out and I didn't want to keep her waiting too long."

Henry looked serious.

"Emma told me you're going to work with her. I don't think it's a good idea."

Eve looked at him in amusement.

"Are you giving me career advice?" she asked.

"No," Henry said soberly. "I just don't think you should work with my mom. You have to promise to be careful. Don't turn your back on us."

"Woah, Henry relax! I'm not helping her take over the world. Just Storybrooke," she kidded, but he didn't smile. She sighed and forced herself to be serious. "Anyway, Emma already warned me about it, so between the two of you, I think I'll be ok." She looked up the street. "Listen, I want to take my stuff up to Granny's..."

Henry nodded.

"I have to go too. I'll see you later." He smiled and waved and walked off down the street. The instant she couldn't see his face, his smile faded. She didn't understand. She was putting herself in harm's way and she didn't even realise.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Henry stared across the road towards the building which held Emma's office. He didn't know where his mother was and, right now, that wasn't his biggest concern. His biggest concern was the White Knight and the Dark Widow. They needed to know the truth about themselves before the Evil Queen could come between them.<p>

And keep everyone in darkness forever.

He crossed the road, took another quick look around and then went inside. He could see Emma on the phone as he approached the door to her office. He stood in the doorway, waiting for her to notice him. As she spoke, she looked up and her eyes immediately flickered worryingly behind him, as if expecting Regina to be standing there too.

She frowned at him as she ended the phone call.

"This is a bit brazen, don't you think?" she said wryly. "You're more like me than even I knew."

He walked in and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. She studied him carefully.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

He licked his lips nervously. Last time he had brought this up, she had avoided it completely. He had to convince her. He _had_ to.

"Did you know Eve is back?"

Emma looked surprised. And pleased, Henry noticed with a sense of satisfaction.

"No, I didn't know. Did you see her? Is she ok?"

Henry nodded.

"You and Eve are friends, right?"

Emma raised her eyebrows, glancing out the window before turning to answer him. This was going somewhere.

"Yeah. Kind of. Why?"

He took a deep breath. There was no easy way to do this.

"Will you take the DNA test I told you about?"

Emma closed her eyes momentarily. A lot had happened since he had asked her the first time. The dreams, the blanket, Eve's job. Of course, it was nonsense to believe the test would prove anything except that she and Eve were just strangers who met in a strange place.

But, wasn't that the whole point?

Hadn't she gone along with Operation Cobra to help Henry ultimately get over the fairytale story? He had believed in it for so long and had been looking for conclusive proof. Well, wouldn't this test prove once and for all that the fairytales were really just that? And that would help him right? Then they could all just move on from this and concentrate on living their lives. It would all be much easier that way.

She turned to face him.

"Okay."

He looked stunned, then relieved.

"Really?"

Emma nodded.

"I'll talk to Eve. But..." She held a finger in the air. "I'm not going to force her into it. If she says no, that's it. Case closed."

Henry nodded, trying to contain his rising excitement. Truth be told, he hadn't bargained on Emma agreeing so easily. He knew their motives for doing this had to be different. Opposite, in fact. He was trying to prove they _were_ related and she was trying to prove they _weren't_. But, it didn't matter. The battle was halfway won.

"Will you ask her tomorrow?" he said eagerly.

Emma made an exasperated sound in the back of her throat.

"Fine! I'll ask her tomorrow. Now, will you get out of here before your mom catches you!"

He grinned as he ran from the room. Once they knew the truth, there would be no way his mom could get between them.

* * *

><p>Eve walked into the building and toward Regina's office. With everything that had happened, she'd hardly had time to think about her new job. And now it was here, it was making her nervous. What exactly would the mayor want her to do? Get her morning cup of coffee and dry-cleaning? Help her get approval to tear down old buildings? Cut down the forest?<p>

Eve laughed to herself. _I'm not a fantasy writer right now_, she chided herself. _Though my fast typing skills could be useful_.

She made her way to the door of the office, frowning as she heard low voices. She slowed down, unsure if she should go in or stand outside. Lurking outside seemed suspicious so she squared her shoulders and knocked on the door. There was silence for a moment.

"Come in," she heard the mayor's voice call.

She took a deep breath and turned the door handle, pushing the door open to see Regina sitting behind her desk. And Mr Gold in the chair opposite. She was surprised. She had got the distinct feeling last week that they spent as little time together as possible for good reason. She looked from one to the other.

"I'm sorry. If you're busy, I can come back later..."

Regina stood up and moved around to Eve's side of the desk.

"No, it's fine." She reached forward and shook Eve's hand, pulling her a little to bring her further into the room. "Welcome back."

Eve looked over at Mr Gold. His thin lips stretched into a smile.

"Evangeline." He nodded and stood up.

"I think that will be all for now, Mr Gold," Regina glanced over at him. "You can see yourself out."

Eve watched Mr Gold give Regina a hard look and slowly leave the room. _I wonder what that was about._

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important," Eve said, gesturing to where Mr Gold had departed.

Regina waved dismissively.

"Not at all." She moved behind her desk again, giving herself time to remember the steps she had put together for when Eve returned. She grabbed a pile of papers from a table behind her. Turning to Eve, she placed the pile in front of her new employee. "If you're ready to start, I thought we'd start small." _Innocent. Just a job._ "A number of reports have been given to me. Well, when I say reports, I mean someone's hastily written research notes that need to be turned into reports for the next council meeting." She smiled confidently. "I don't think this will give you any problems."

Eve looked at the pile.

"Seems ok to me."

Regina sat down at her desk.

"That's the dull stuff. Next week, I'll be needing your help with a presentation I want to make." She nodded to her left. "There's a room down the hall, two doors on the right. You can use it as an office." She leaned back against the chair. "There's one more thing."

Eve raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"I thought it might be nice if you joined Henry and I for dinner tomorrow night. We can celebrate new ventures. Besides, you've made a friend in Henry."

Eve laughed.

"Well, that's because..." She stopped. She had been about to say "I'm the Dark Widow," but she wasn't sure how that would go over. Had Henry told Regina about the fairytale thing? "That's because my books are in his school library," she finished lamely.

"Well," Regina said. "We eat at 7, so why don't you come over at 6:30?"

Eve had the feeling that, like Mr Gold before her, she was being dismissed. _But, the mayor was a busy woman_, she reasoned. _She must have dozens of meetings like this_. _She's been pretty accommodating so far._ She stood up.

"Sounds great. Thank you," she replied, picking up the pile of papers. "Might as well get started."

Regina watched her go, a strange smile dancing across her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This was going to be so awkward. But, she had said she would do it today.

_The sooner I do it, the sooner it will be done._

Emma walked over to Eve, who was getting out of her car. When she looked up and saw Emma, she smiled. Her smile faded when she saw Emma's expression.

"Uh...hi? You look a little..." She waited for Emma to say something.

"So," Emma began. She took a deep breath and looked around at the street, which was enjoying a mid-morning lull. "I have to ask you something. You're going to think it's incredibly strange and if your first instinct is to run screaming, I won't hold it against you."

"Okay," Eve said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "I'm feeling a little nervous now."

Emma pushed on.

"The only reason I even considered this is Henry's my son and I care about him more than anything and if I can do something to make him happy, I will," she said, watching Eve carefully.

"Fair enough," Eve replied. "It sounds pretty serious."

"Well, you know _very_ well by now Henry's ideas about Storybrooke. We're under a curse, you and I are sisters, his mom's an evil queen, etcetera, etcetera ..."

Eve nodded, smiling knowingly.

"He wants me to ask you..." Emma looked away for a moment. "He wants me to ask if we'll get a DNA test."

Eve stared at her, not fully understanding. Surely, she'd heard it wrong.

"Uh...why?"

Emma's forehead creased.

"To prove we're sisters," she said, smiling weakly.

The silence felt _long_.

"Wow," Eve finally managed. "That's...that's..." She cast a helpless glance at Emma as she searched for the right words.

"Yeah, I know," Emma agreed. "I just want you to know that I'm only asking for Henry's sake. And don't worry, I'd pay for everything." She nodded her head toward the bench across the road where Henry was sitting, pretending not to watch them. "I just feel like, maybe, if he sees the results, it'll be good for him in the long run. So he can move on from this. But, if you don't want to, it's ok. I never expected you to go along with it."

Eve stared at Henry, who seemed to be making an enormous effort not to look at them. A DNA test? When the kid had an idea, he sure didn't do it half-assed. What kind of ten-year-old even knew about DNA testing? Right now, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. The request was so...incredible, she didn't know what to think.

"Look, I'll go and tell him 'no'," Emma offered.

Eve shook her head.

"Do you mind if I talk to him?" She asked. "I promise I'll be kind."

Emma shrugged feebly and nodded. Eve took a deep breath, walked across the road and slowly approached the bench. Hearing her approach, Henry looked up and smiled. Eve gave him a half-smile in return and sat down next to him, rubbing her hands slowly up and down her thighs nervously. Neither of them spoke for long moments. Eve finally blew out a breath.

"So, I just talked to your mom," she began. Henry turned toward her, biting his lip. "She really cares about you, you know."

Henry frowned slightly.

"I know."

Eve swallowed and licked her lips nervously. How on earth had she got herself into this situation? It felt like yesterday when she and Luke had set off on their working holiday, she to write, he to photograph the rugged coastline, not a care in the world. Now, he was dead and she was about to break a little boy's heart. And maybe her own, just a little.

"Henry, your mom asked me to take the DNA test." She hated the way his eyes lit up at that. "She asked me coz she really loves you and wants you to be happy." She paused before continuing. "But, I'm saying no." _I'm not sure why, though. I know it's crazy. Would I even really have to do much? No is the right answer. The sane answer._

Henry turned back to face the road, his expression unreadable. Eve leaned forward, trying to catch his eye. She had expected anger, maybe even tears. Not this calm reflection.

"Henry? Please say something."

He looked at her and she was shocked by the blazing determination in his eyes.

"Why did you say no?" he asked.

Eve shook her head, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to think of the words which would placate him.

"Henry, do you realise how impossible it is?" She flung her arms in the air for emphasis. "I mean, it's impossible! Your mom and I are from different cities, we just..."

"Just because you grew up in different cities, doesn't mean it's impossible," Henry said reasonably.

Eve ran her hands over her face. Man, the kid was stubborn!

"Henry, I just...I don't understand why you would even come up with the idea that Emma and I are related! We're just two random strangers who happened to come to the same town. You could say that about any two people who showed up here! I don't understand..."

Henry stood up and moved to stand in front of Eve. His eyes were still determined, but softened with a heart-felt pleading.

"Eve, do you believe that amazing things can happen if you believe?" he asked solemnly. "That things everybody else says are impossible could actually happen?"

Eve sighed.

"Henry, I write fantasy novels for a living. I create people who dare to imagine incredible things and make them happen. I make up people who hold power in the palm of their hand and bring their dreams to life. I can make miracles happen." She reached out and softly touched his arm. "But, then I turn the computer off and I go outside. And the world I know doesn't have the kind of miracle you're talking about...I don't think even I could create one like that."

"You don't know this place like I do," Henry replied. He gestured around him. "My whole life, strangers have never come here. The clock tower was stuck in time. People aren't here unless they're meant to be. I brought Emma here and time started moving again. But, you...you came here on your own. Nobody brought you, you just came. You're the miracle, Eve. And my mom needs a miracle. She needs something to believe in. We all do. Trust me."

Eve made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

* * *

><p>Emma looked sympathetically at Eve as she approached.<p>

"How did he take it?" she asked.

Eve stared at her silently. Emma narrowed her eyes, feeling butterflies start to flutter in her stomach.

"What?"

Eve cleared her throat nervously.

"Are you free sometime next week?" she asked in a resigned voice.

"Why?" Emma asked, the nervous flutter growing stronger.

"We need to make a doctor's appointment."

Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"You're kidding! You're going along with this?"

Eve laughed shortly.

"What can I say? He played the my-mom-needs-a-miracle card. Who could go against that?"

"He's pretty hard to say no to," Emma agreed, shaking her head. "Thanks so much for doing this. Maybe, it can finally help him to put this fairytale stuff out of his head."

Eve smiled understandingly. She thought for a moment.

"Does Regina know about any of this?"

Emma barked a laugh.

"Uh...no. I doubt very much she knows anything. Henry wouldn't tell her, given she's meant to be the bad guy in all this. And it would probably give her the ammunition she needed to kill me in my sleep." She smiled wryly.

"I only ask because I'm having dinner with them tonight and I just wanted to make sure I didn't say anything to get anyone in trouble."

Emma's smile faded.

"You're having dinner with her?"

Eve nodded.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten what you said last week. It's all perfectly fine."

"Ok," Emma said doubtfully. "Just be..."

"Careful," Eve finished for her.

* * *

><p>Henry turned the pages of The Book for what seemed like the hundredth time. He knew every page so well, he could probably recite the book from memory, but he had to keep looking. He had to find the secret Emma and Eve needed to break the curse. He stared at the torn page which talked about the White Knight and Dark Widow grasping hands to restore freedom to everyone. He ran his fingers softly along the jagged edge of the page, as if willing the missing half to materialise.<p>

Was it a spell?

That would assume they already had the magic inside them.

Was it some sort of weapon?

"They need to grasp hands," Henry murmured. "Maybe the magic's in them, but they need something to pull it out." He narrowed his eyes, fixing his gaze thoughtfully on the page. "Maybe they need magic _and _some sort of weapon." He closed the book with a thump. "But what?" He needed the missing half of the page. Maybe if he asked Miss Blanchard where she'd got The Book from, he could search around...

Downstairs, he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped up and shoved The Book under his mattress. He would return it to the castle tomorrow.

As he ran down the stairs, he saw his mom hanging Eve's coat up. He smiled at Eve and winked. He looked at his mother.

"Ah, Henry, I was just about to offer Ms Black the grand tour," Regina said. "Perhaps you'd like to show her around while I check on dinner?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Sure." He beckoned Eve to follow him. He pointed. "That's the living room. You'll probably see that later." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Eve laughed, freeing her hand. "You have a really nice house. Have you always lived here?"

Henry nodded.

"I think it's too big. I mean, it's just me and my mom. But, I think my mom likes to be better than everyone."

"Nothing wrong with a big house," Eve commented. She pointed to a door slightly tucked away. "Where does that go?"

Henry wrinkled his nose.

"That's the basement. I'm not allowed down there. It's locked."

Eve nodded in understanding.

"I don't know what's so great about basements anyway. Where I grew up, the basement always made weird noises and kept me awake. It was creepy."

Henry led her on through a multitude of rooms, proudly showing her his own. He had bought a copy of one of her books and he grinned as she wrote a message in it, signing it with a flourish. Finally, they made their way back to the dining room.

Eve looked around with a frown.

"I just realised you don't have any photos anywhere," she said.

Henry shrugged.

"Nah." He looked at her interestedly. "Do you?"

"In my house?" Eve asked. "Sure."

Henry shook his head.

"No. I mean, do you carry any in your purse?"

Eve looked surprised.

"Oh. Yeah, I have a couple. Do you want to see them?" When he nodded quickly, she opened her bag and pulled out her purse. She looked at the first one before handing it to him. "Those are my in-laws, Maria and Jeff." The next photo made her pause. "This one...this is me and Luke, my husband."

Henry took the photo from her and studied the smiling, dark-haired man wrapping his arms around Eve from behind.

"You look really happy," he said, handing the photo back.

Eve smiled sadly, glancing at the picture again.

"We were. And this one...this is me and my dad." She handed it to Henry.

"What are you two looking at?" Regina asked as she entered the room, carrying two glasses of wine and a glass of milk for Henry. She walked over, placing the glasses on a table, and leaned in to see. "Who's that?"

"That's my dad," Eve replied. Regina reached over and took the photo from Henry. She looked up at Eve.

"Are you close?" Regina asked, studying the photo.

Eve nodded.

"Inseparable. Until he...they...died."

Regina nodded, smiling briefly.

"There's something special about fathers and daughters. I loved my father more than anything. Nothing replaces that loss."

"Your father has passed away?" Eve asked.

Regina nodded.

"A long time ago. I guess that's something we share." She reached over and picked up the glasses, passing one to Eve and one to Henry. "Cheers."

She held out her glass and Eve tapped it with her own.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N So the fact that my name is not _Doctor_ RealmofPossibility should let you know that what you are about to read is the result of the barest of research and my own imagination. Luckily this is the fantasy genre... :) **

Chapter 15

Emma slowly paced the office. The room felt suffocatingly small and she could barely take five steps before having to turn around again. She glanced at Eve, who was sitting in front of the desk chewing her thumbnail so fiercely Emma was surprised there was any nail left. Why were they so nervous? They knew the outcome, didn't they?

Emma looked out the window at the bright, sunny day. Was the weather a sign of what was about to happen? What, exactly, _was_ about to happen? She'd either get something she'd never had before or she'd feel like the biggest idiot on the planet for letting Henry's enthusiasm for Eve sweep her own emotions along with his.

But, just for a second, what if it was true? What if Eve really was her twin sister? Not some Dark Widow from a book of fairy tales, but her flesh and blood sister? The long-abandoned part of her ached with a deep longing for it to be true. But, the _Emma_ in her, the cynic, the realist, cursed herself for such hope.

Eve sat on the other side of the room. She winced as she bit too far on her nail and studied the speck of blood that appeared. Who knew blood would ever become so important to her? Her real parents were long gone and her adoptive parents had been so wonderful, she had never made the distinction between blood and adoption. Her parents had always been her parents and she hadn't had any brothers or sisters to think about. Yet, there was always a pang of wistfulness whenever she had seen friends with their siblings or heard them talk about their siblings. And now Luke, her one connection to anything resembling a family, was gone forever. Was this why she was here today? Was she that desperate to grasp onto any hope?

And now she was in a situation she had never prepared for, never even imagined! She glanced at Emma out of the corner of her eye as she paced across the room. Were she and Emma completely delusional? It seemed like madness to follow the convictions of a child. But, it was done now and in a few minutes, it would all be over. Eve tried to mentally prepare herself for the disappointment to come.

Eve had felt bad, feeding Regina a lie to leave early from work. Ever since she had started working for Regina, the mayor had been pleasant and they had got on very well. They weren't friends, nowhere near, but they had an understanding, a working relationship. The dinner they had had with Henry last week had been great, but Eve had taken her cue from Henry. He had been careful to say nothing about Emma and had certainly not mentioned this test they had taken. Eve wondered what Regina would say if she knew. Would she put Eve into Emma's category? Someone to count as an enemy? Would she fire her?

They were both shaken from their reveries as the door opened and Dr Whale walked in and closed the door. Emma glanced over at Mary Margaret, who had crammed herself into the furthest corner of the room, as if trying to make herself even smaller than she was. Mary Margaret gave her a small, encouraging smile that seemed to say, _Just wait. Don't give up until it's time to give up. _Emma was glad Mary Margaret had offered to come here with her. Waiting for the results had made this the longest week of her life and she knew, at times, she had taken her tension out on her poor roommate.

Dr Whale cleared his throat and held up the paper.

"So, the test results are here," he said unnecessarily.

Eve looked up. Her eyes looked strangely dull, Emma observed with a pang of disappointment. As if she couldn't wait for it to be over. As if she was reluctant to hear the results either way.

"Are they conclusive?" Eve asked.

Dr Whale nodded.

"As they can be. The numbers we've got are probably the closest indicators you can get in this kind of test." He turned to Emma, who was closest to him, and held the single sheet of paper out to her. "Do you want to have a look?"

Emma stared at him for a moment. She wasn't sure she had the strength to actually reach up and take the paper from his hand. But, he thrust it towards her and her fingers automatically reached up and took it from him. She felt Eve's eyes boring into her as she turned the paper the right way up to read it.

The numbers were the first thing she saw. And she didn't understand any of them. But, she understood the phrase under them.

She swallowed hard, feeling the hard _thump, thump, thump _ of her heart beating. What was the universe doing to her? After 28 years, was it really that magnanimous? She looked at the phrase again. It hadn't changed.

_Excellent probability._

She was too scared to look at Eve. She didn't want to see that dull stare. But, Eve was waiting. Swallowing again, she slowly lifted her eyes. And she saw the look. And it was at that moment she realised she had mistaken the dullness for reluctance. It was actually a mask for both their desperate hopes. And then the mask fell away and all Emma could see was a scared kid staring back at her.

Emma opened her mouth. Would her voice fail her?

"Excellent probability," she whispered.

Eve knew she should speak, say something in response to the revelation. But, words seemed very far away from her in this moment. Shouldn't the world be shaking right now? To give everyone some sign that she had heard Emma, she stood up slowly. The room was silent, but she could practically hear the roaring of blood in her ears as her heart hammered an impossibly fast rhythm. She clenched her fist to stop her hand shaking, then walked the few steps to where Emma was standing and reached out to take the paper from her hand. Their eyes met for a long moment and Eve licked her dry lips. Her eyes drifted down to the paper. The phrase surprised her.

"Excellent probability?"

Dr Whale cleared his throat.

"Yes," he began. "Without your parents' DNA, we can't get a fully conclusive result about siblingship. However, we test for genetic markers to get as conclusive a result as possible. Fortunately for the two of you, you have many similarities. Some siblings don't." He met each of their gazes in turn. "For me, 'excellent probability' is the best result we could hope for. The two of you are sisters. Fraternal twins." He smiled gently. "I can go over the numbers with you later if you'd like, but I think I'll head out and do my rounds, let the two of you get a grip on this." He looked over at Mary Margaret and beckoned her with his hand. "Why don't I get you a cup of coffee?"

Mary Margaret nodded and then turned to look at Emma and Eve.

"Can I get you guys anything?" When they both shook their heads, she nodded in understanding and followed the doctor out.

Now they were alone. Emma wondered what they should do. She knew she wasn't the hugging type and she was fairly certain Eve wasn't either. Did she even feel like hugging? Was this a celebration? It felt like it should be, but at the same time, it was so awkward. They had met barely three weeks ago!

"This is good news, isn't it? I mean... " Eve's voice trailed off and she turned to look at her. Emma thought for a moment. She was confused, scared, in desperate need of a drink. But, there was also something else there...

She gazed into her sister's green eyes.

"Yes," she replied softly. And she meant it.

Eve dropped her gaze and reached up with her fingers, playing with the groove above her top lip. She let her hand drop back down and cleared her throat, frowning.

"I have to go," she said, nodding her head. She looked over at the door, as if confused it was so far away. She thrust the paper with their test results into Emma's hand and walked purposefully over to the door. She stopped in front of it for a moment and put a hand on her hip, studying the ground as if looking for something.

"I guess Henry got his miracle after all," she said, so softly Emma almost missed it. Then she grabbed the doorknob, turned it quickly and disappeared from the room.

Emma let her go.

* * *

><p>The figure was walking along the white line in the middle of the road. Well, trying to. Every few paces, a deliberate step would go completely askew and miss the white line by a good foot, causing the figure to stumble slightly. Emma slowed the car down and pulled over to the side of the road. Getting out, she walked over to the figure until she was standing directly behind them.<p>

"Eve?" she asked quietly. Eve stopped and lifted her head. Slowly, she turned around and stood face to face with Emma. Then she smiled. It was a completely unnatural smile, the result of _way_ too much alcohol and Emma winced. She had made the conscious decision tonight to aimlessly patrol the streets. If she hadn't, she would be in exactly the same position as the woman in front of her was right now. She stepped closer to Eve.

"Do you need a lift home?" she asked. "You look like you need to get some sleep."

Eve nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Sleep," she said, slowly and deliberately. "Except I can't. I got some pretty big news today and it kind of threw me for a loop. First, I was somebody's widow. And now, I'm somebody's sssister." She made a big, sweeping gesture with her hand which threw her off balance. Emma quickly reached out to grab her before she over-balanced and went sprawling. Eve jerked back as if Emma had slapped her. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"You were about to fall over," Emma replied, raising her eyebrows. Drunk Eve was very different from sober Eve.

Eve shook her head and backed away.

"I don't need any help from you," she slurred slightly and turned around, resuming her shaky walk down the street.

"You're drunk, Eve," she called out. "I don't want you wandering the streets by yourself."

Eve lurched a little and Emma heard her laugh.

"Ssssorry Shhheriff. I'll go straight home."

Emma followed Eve, passing her and turning so they were once more face to face.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," she said quietly.

Eve nodded jerkily.

"What a good sister," she replied.

_Even a drunk person can make sarcasm hurt_, Emma thought. She frowned.

"Why are you angry with me? I haven't done anything. This isn't my fault."

Eve frowned and side-stepped Emma.

"Angry with you? I'm not angry. And I know it's not your fault. It's noone's fault. Well, nobody _here_." She continued walking down the street. "I wouldn't mind a conversation with our parents right now. This is, like, their final revenge or something."

"Well, you seem angry," Emma replied, turning to watch her. She grabbed Eve's arm. Eve wrenched it away and this time she couldn't correct her balance in time. She went down on one knee.

"Shit!" she cursed violently and grabbed her knee. "Shit!" She lurched to her feet, but immediately went down again. This time, she slapped the surface of the road with the palm of her hand as she cursed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She made a strangled noise as she sat back on her legs. Emma couldn't see her face, but her own face screwed up in pain as Eve let out a raging wail to the sky. Emma watched Eve's hands clench into fists as she hurled her pain towards the moon and the stars until she finally hung her head and stared at the ground, breathing heavily.

Emma walked over and knelt in front of her. She felt her eyes stinging with tears. This time, when she put her hands on Eve's shoulders, Eve didn't pull away.

"Eve, I'm sorry," she whispered. Eve slowly raised her eyes and Emma flinched slightly, as if she'd been struck. She had never seen someone look the way Eve looked at that moment. Those eyes, filled to the brim with unshed tears, as if the slightest movement would send them spilling over. The depth of pain and anguish was something she had never seen. Emma imagined her own eyes might have looked like that in her darkest moments.

"Sorry?" Eve whispered. Emma nodded and bit her lip, cursing the slow slide of wetness down her cheek. To her surprise, Eve reached up and brushed it away, all trace of shaky drunkenness seemingly gone. "Don't you feel ripped off?" And with that statement, she threw her right arm over Emma's left shoulder and her left arm around Emma's back and pulled their two bodies together in a clumsy, but tight, embrace.

_Guess she's a hugger after all_, Emma thought as she held on tightly and buried her face into Eve's neck.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret jolted out of sleep at the sound. She rubbed her eyes. <em>It sounded like someone shouting.<em> She pushed back the covers and walked over to the window, peering out into the moonlit night. She saw them, about four houses down the street, Eve kneeling on the road with Emma crouched in front of her, hands on her shoulders. She watched as Eve grabbed Emma and the two women knelt on the road, hugging.

Mary Margaret smiled and nodded slowly. She couldn't have felt happier for them if they were her own.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_She felt the fury inside her as she paced the room. The group of men stood in front of her, each waiting in terrified silence for how she would react._

"_We can't find them." One brave man swallowed and looked as if he wished he'd kept his mouth shut when she turned her piercing gaze on him._

"_Can't find them?" she replied quietly. Dangerously. "This town is hardly a kingdom. There's only so many places they could be. Time to get a little creative, gentlemen."_

_The one who had spoken stared at her, as if wanting to speak further._

"_Yes?" she asked, narrowing her eyes._

_He took a deep breath and lifted his chin._

"_And what do we do if...when we find them?" he asked._

_She turned away as she felt the power coursing through her._

_It was delicious, seductive._

_Addictive._

_She turned back to face the group of grim-faced men. They waited for her command, ready to carry out her every whim. She smiled, enjoying the anticipation._

"_Kill them," she said simply._

Regina stared into her coffee cup as she sat at the kitchen table. It was frustrating, this dream that seemed to be taunting her, revealing the smallest of pieces. Not enough to give her any real clarity. She was, however, fairly certain it was a vision of the future. It _felt_ like something she hadn't experienced yet. She couldn't be sure.

There had been small details here and there that were missing when she had first come to Storybrooke. But, this...felt like something she had yet to do. Which begged the questions...

_Why am I so angry?_

_Who am I looking for?_

_Why do I want them dead?_

There were very few people in Storybrooke she was suspicious of. Almost everyone was simply getting on with the business of living. But, there were two people. Always the same two. She didn't trust them. Needed to watch them more closely. Were they the ones she wanted dead?

_Just stay calm. Nobody can undo what I've done._

Regina sighed and ran a hand through her short, dark hair. She jumped a little as Henry, dressed for school, barrelled into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl. He quickly turned, as if to run out, but Regina stopped him.

"Hey, where's the fire?" she asked.

Henry stopped and turned to face her. His face, as it had been so often lately, was a closed book.

"Uh, I just have something to do before I go to school."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Henry smiled briefly, not wanting to give anything away. This could be the most important day of his life. Of all their lives.

"Yeah. It's, uh, just a project for...Social Studies." He waved and ran out, hoping Regina wouldn't follow.

Regina listened to his footsteps, followed by the front door opening and closing. Should she add him to the list of people she couldn't trust? Who didn't trust a ten-year-old?

But, he was no ordinary ten-year-old.

He was the son of Emma Swan.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" Henry looked from one woman to the other. Emma and Eve exchanged glances and Eve gestured toward Henry.<p>

"Be my guest," she said. Henry noticed she looked more than a little worse for wear.

Emma uncrossed her arms and bent down until she was eye level with Henry. She wondered what he would say. She knew he would be happy, but would he start to go on about the curse again?

And what about the curse?

She had never believed it. Fairytales. They were fanciful stories made up hundreds of years ago to teach or scare little children. There were no poisoned apples, no talking mirrors or evil queens. But, Henry had known, somehow, that she and Eve were sisters. And Emma herself knew, deep down, he would never have known without The Book. So, where did that leave them? Where did that leave the curse?

"What did the test say?" Henry pressed, bringing Emma back to the situation at hand.

She pushed her hair back out of her face and looked at him.

"Eve...I...we're sisters. Just like you said."

He stood there for a moment, simply nodding his head. Then, he turned to Eve.

"Do I need to start calling you Aunt Eve?" he asked, smiling a little.

She coughed nervously.

"Uh...I guess you can call me whatever you want," she replied, glancing at Emma. "Maybe just Eve."

He turned back to Emma and gave her a knowing glance.

"Now the fight really begins," he said.

Emma raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"When my mom finds out about this, she's gonna..." He screwed up his face. "Actually, I don't even know what she's gonna do. But, we have to be careful. The Book doesn't say anything about what she could do in this situation. I don't know if she has magic or spells or..."

Eve stepped forward.

"Henry, I get that you think she's this evil queen person, but you don't actually think she's going to try and...I don't know..." She glanced at Emma. "Do anything to us? She's just a person. I mean, do you honestly..." She rubbed her forehead. "I can't believe I'm talking like this. She's the mayor, not some she-demon for crying out loud!"

Emma looked sympathetically at Eve. How many times had she found herself saying the craziest things?

"Henry, get over here!"

Henry's head whipped around and he saw his mother standing ten feet away, arms crossed, a deadly serious expression on her face. He knew it would happen eventually, being caught with Emma without her watching them like a hawk.

"Sorry," he whispered to Emma and walked quickly over to Regina.

"Go wait in the car," she said, barely looking at him as she fixed her eyes on her real target.

Emma cast a sidelong glance at Eve.

"Last chance to escape the she-demon," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Eve smiled slightly.

"I think I can take care of myself. You're the one she wants to smite."

Regina approached them slowly, like a lion stalking its prey.

"What were you and Henry talking about?" she asked softly.

"I just wanted to know how he's going," Emma replied smoothly. "Haven't had much chance to do that lately."

"And you know the reason for that, Miss Swan," the mayor replied. She glanced at Eve. "Be careful of the company you keep, Ms Black," she said. "Miss Swan has a way of stirring up trouble for people, especially people in her...circle of influence. Mary Margaret Blanchard can testify to that."

"What are you talking about?" Emma burst out. "I've done nothing to Mary Margaret!"

"You encouraged her to be involved with David Nolan."

"No, that was..." _Henry, telling her to go read to him in the hospital. With my encouragement._ She held her tongue, staring at Regina venomously.

"If not Mary Margaret, what about Sheriff Graham?" Regina goaded. "You were with him when he died."

Emma's mouth gaped open and she stared incredulously at the mayor. Where was this coming from? Henry's words seemed to come back to her at that moment.

_My mom is going to try and turn Eve against us_.

"Are you accusing me of causing his _heart attack?_"

Regina's gaze was steady.

"I'm saying if he'd never met you, he'd still be alive."

Emma shook her head and pointed at Regina with barely controlled anger.

"No. The only reason you're convinced I'm a troublemaker is because I've interrupted your perfect little life of controlling everything and everyone in this town. You're jealous because Henry prefers me to you, you're pissed because Graham felt things for me that he didn't feel for you and as for Mary Margaret, well, I don't know what your problem is there, but she's _my_ friend and I'm going to make sure she stays the hell away from you!"

Regina stepped forward until she and Emma were almost nose-to-nose.

"There will come a day, Miss Swan," she said softly, "when you will have nowhere to hide from me. And not even your new friends will be able to help you out of what I have planned." She smiled gently, but her eyes were steely. "Make no mistake, there'll be no happy ending for you as long as you stay in Storybrooke." She stepped back and glanced at Eve again. "I'll see you in an hour, Ms Black." With that, she turned and strode away.

Eve and Emma stood on the pavement for a moment, saying nothing. Eve eventually blew out a breath.

"Phew," she said, watching Regina get in her car. "I'm surprised you're still in one piece."

Emma smiled ruefully.

"I've seen worse. There weren't any fists involved today." She turned to Eve. "So, when are you going to tell her we're related?" She smirked a little.

Eve made a face.

"Not today."

Emma's smile faded and she hesitated before speaking.

"You know, I didn't cause Graham's death," she said softly.

Eve frowned.

"What?"

Emma nodded to Regina's car, which was disappearing round a corner.

"What Regina said before..." Her voice trailed off.

Eve eyed Emma for a moment. Emma Swan, vulnerable? She hadn't seen it until now. She had been wrapped up in her own stuff. _We're really not so different_, Eve realised. And they weren't. They had both been rejected and abandoned, though Eve had been far luckier than Emma with what had happened after that. And now, Emma was clearly worried about what Eve thought of her, hoping that the only family she had wouldn't do what their parents did.

"Hey, don't let her get to you," Eve reassured her. "Just from working with her, I can tell Regina's the kind of person who gets things done by pushing people's buttons. I don't know you well, but Mary Margaret obviously considers you a great friend. And as for Graham, well, from what I heard, it's just sad he died so young. I formed my opinion of you long before Regina Mills had anything to say. And I haven't even used the 'blood is thicker than water' argument yet."

She smiled expectantly and Emma returned her smile weakly. She felt embarrassed at the uncertainty she had shown Eve, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel incredibly relieved.

_She can't take Eve away from me. I won't let her._

"What are you doing right now?" she asked Eve.

Eve smiled crookedly.

"Hoping an hour is enough time for my boss to cool down," she joked. Her smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked.

Eve laughed slightly.

"Sure. Just a three-week headache and a killer hangover. I guess I can only blame myself for the hangover."

"Do you want to walk me to my office?" Emma asked. "You can go on to work from there. Some fresh air might help the headache."

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh, ok," Emma replied, giving her a sidelong glance.

"On a scale of One to Crap, how much has your life sucked?"

Emma laughed a little at the turn of phrase and blew out a sigh.

"Depends. Before I came to Storybrooke, probably about an...eight of nine out of ten. But, since I've been here, maybe a five. And I think it's still on the way down." She tilted her head to look at Eve. "You?"

Eve looked at something further up the street, avoiding the question. She put her hand over her eyes.

"How did he know, Emma?" She shook her head. "How did Henry know who we were?"

Emma chewed on her lip, shaking her head as well.

"The Book," she said simply. "It's the only way the idea could have got into his head."

"Do you believe in that fairytale curse? I mean, the curse is in the same book that told Henry about us."

Emma raised her eyebrows. Eve caught the look and waved her hand.

"Don't answer that. I don't think any answer would make me feel better. You say yes, you sound certifiable. You say no and we're back to square one."

Emma stopped and turned to face Eve.

"What _would_ make you feel better?" she asked softly. Eve looked surprised at the question. Then sad. She looked away from Emma and closed her eyes.

"I think I'd feel better knowing...knowing you'd been there all this time. That I hadn't been alone." She opened her eyes and brushed away a tear.

Emma looked down at the ground, blinking back her own tears.

"Me too," she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks for being patient with this story, as testified by the number of people who have put this in their story alert and favourites. I have tried to pace it as realistically as I could, but it is going somewhere, I promise! Something big is going to happen within the next four chapters, which will set everything in motion Of course, I've already planned it and written part of it, so I've put a little spoiler at the bottom of this posting. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read it! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

The next day, Eve opened the door of Mr Gold's pawn shop and stood in the doorway. She inhaled slowly and smiled at the scent. Old things and memories. After her conversation with Emma, memories seemed to be on her mind. And memories didn't always make a person feel better.

"I do clean the place once in a while," Mr Gold said. Eve saw him in one of the aisles, arranging a set of antique ornaments.

She smiled.

"No. I...the smell isn't bad," she explained. "I like the smell of old things. It reminds me of the past." Her smiled faded. "Different times."

Mr Gold paused and looked at her carefully. He didn't know her well, but she seemed...quieter. Withdrawn.

"Better times?" he asked cautiously.

Eve stepped inside the shop and pushed the door closed. She walked until they faced each other, with the shelves of the aisle in between them. She reached up to touch an old photo frame, her fingers softly brushing the faded faces in the photo. Eventually, she looked up at him, partially obscured by the shelf.

"I don't know if 'better' is the right word," she replied. "The world was one way...and now it's not."

He nodded slowly.

"I know all about that," he said. "It's not easy to reconcile the new with the old."

"How did you do it?" Eve asked.

Mr Gold stepped back from the shelf and dusted off his hands.

"Well," he began, "You've got to put aside everything you knew. Not forget...just...put it aside. If you hold onto it too hard, you'll lose sight of what's important."

Eve frowned.

"And what is important Mr Gold?"

He raised his eyebrows and his eyes glittered.

"Whatever's right in front of you. Whatever's happening right now. So, make a new plan. Be adaptable. Make yourself happy. And don't stop until you succeed."

"Have you?" Eve asked. "Succeeded, I mean?"

Mr Gold looked thoughtful.

"Too early to say, Evangeline. Too early to say." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Join me for some coffee?"

She smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"So," Mary Margaret said as she and Emma walked down the street toward the school. They both looked across the road to where Eve and Mr Gold were going into Granny's. "Do you think something's going on between those two? They do seem to see quite a bit of each other."<p>

Emma looked hard at Mr Gold as he held the door open for Eve.

"I hope not. I don't trust him. Plus, he has to be years older than her. And her husband only died a few weeks ago."

Mary Margaret smiled to herself. Emma turned and caught it.

"What?" she demanded.

Mary Margaret shrugged.

"You care about her. You cared even before you knew she was your sister."

Emma looked away. She didn't need to say out loud what Mary Margaret already knew. She _did_ care about Eve. The part of her that had always been a cynical, self-sufficient survivor was screaming at her to pull back, but some other part of her...the sister part, the twin part, wanted to hold on tight and never let go. It was terrifying.

"Yeah," she said reluctantly. "It's weird, you know. I've searched my whole life for my parents and never found them. I've never even got close. And now, out of nowhere..." She stopped as she felt Mary Margaret grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

"I don't know about Henry's fairytales, or an evil queen's curse," Mary Margaret said, "But if your parents are any kind of people at all, they would be so happy that you found each other. I know I am." She smiled at Emma.

Emma smiled crookedly.

"You know you're family too, right?" she said. Mary Margaret's eyes lit up at the statement. "You may not be my...our...mother, but you've been the closest person I've ever had. Just...don't forget how important you are." She looked at her watch. "And now that I've tipped the conversation dangerously close to cheesy, I'm going to go."

She moved to leave and then stopped. She met Mary Margaret's eyes.

"At some point, Regina's going to find out about all this. Eve and me, the DNA test and maybe even Henry's fairytales. I don't know how she hasn't found out about that yet. But, things have a way of making themselves known. We're on borrowed time. We have to be prepared for Regina to be very pissed."

Mary Margaret nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think she'd...I don't know...do something? I mean she had an article of you printed, exposing your past. She always kept Graham on a tight leash. She's strict with Henry. Who knows what else she's done? If she feels threatened..."

"I don't know what she might do," Emma cut in. "What I do know is that I will never let her lay a finger on you, Eve or Henry. She can try any tactic she wants, but she'll have to go through me first."

* * *

><p>Henry picked up the phone and dialled the number written on the piece of paper in front of him. He checked the doorway to make sure his mom wasn't in hearing range. He glanced out the window. It was getting dark.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miss Blanchard, it's Henry," Henry said.

"Hey Henry," Mary Margaret sounded surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Miss Blanchard, I wanted to ask you something about my fairytale book," Henry said, glancing at the door again.

"Uh, sure," Mary Margaret replied. "I'm not sure I can tell you much more than I already have though."

"I just wanted to know where you found it," Henry continued. "There's a tear in one of the pages and I thought if I went back to where you found it, I could look for the missing half of the page. I was hoping it might tell me something more about what Emma and Eve could do, now they know they're sisters."

A soft noise drew his attention back to the doorway and his heart sank. Regina stood frozen just inside the kitchen door. How much had she heard?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Henry's eyes widened and he searched his brain for something, anything that would undo what he'd just done.

"Henry? Are you still there?" He could hear Mary Margaret's voice calling him over the phone.

Regina walked slowly towards him and took the phone from him. She pressed the end-call button and put the phone gently down on the kitchen bench. She ignored it when ten seconds later, it rang again. She bent down and knelt before him so they were eye to eye.

"Repeat what you just said Henry."

There was something about her tone that made Henry's blood turn to ice. Something about the way she had moved, the look in her eye. Despite his belief that she was the Evil Queen, despite his knowledge of what she had done in another life, he had never truly felt afraid of her. Not like this.

"Nothing," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Then she smiled at him and he swallowed past the dryness of his mouth. That _smile_. With that smile, she had gone from being his strict, overbearing mother, to the Evil Queen from his Book.

"Henry, don't worry. You can tell me anything." Her lips barely moved as she spoke.

He swallowed again. There was no way out. She would never let this go until he told her.

"Eve is Emma's sister," he managed to squeak out and he braced for impact.

After a moment of blank processing, a terrible knowledge dawned in Regina's eyes and her smile slowly faded. He knew the implications were all too clear.

"Is that so?" she whispered.

He nodded and she stood up, stepping back from him. She slowly straightened her skirt and jacket.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Just a couple of days," he hastily replied. "They didn't know either," he added, as if somehow that would make the news better.

She looked at him.

"What do you mean, 'they didn't know?'" she asked. "How could they not have known? That would be stretching the bounds of coincidence, wouldn't it?" she murmured that last comment almost to herself. She began walking towards her study, calling back over her shoulder. "Go upstairs, Henry. You're not to go out tonight."

"Why not?" he called back to her, frowning. "I'm..." He didn't want to tell her his plans of going to visit Emma and Eve. Regina had probably guessed anyway. "I've done my homework."

She turned back and looked stern.

"Henry, don't argue with me. Just do as I say."

Henry felt himself grow angry.

"No! They're _my_ family!" he yelled. "You can't tell me not to see them!" He ran toward the door and yanked it open. He heard her footsteps behind him as he jumped down the steps and ran toward the road.

"Henry!" Regina shouted. "Stop!" She stood at the door and watched him run down the road, knowing exactly where he was going. She could easily get in her car and catch up to him in seconds. But, then she'd face the same problem again. And again. This called for careful consideration. Henry, after all, was not the real problem. And now the problem, it seemed, had doubled.

Eve was Emma's sister! Why else would she have shown up here? Regina recalled a conversation in the diner a few weeks ago when Emma had offhandedly mentioned something about sisters. Regina didn't believe Henry's story that they hadn't known for a minute. Whatever the case, it was earth-shattering news. And it certainly answered some questions that had been unanswered for 28 years. There had been deception in more than one quarter.

"Well played, Ms Black," Regina murmured, her expression darkening. "Well played, Miss Swan." Her jaw set.

_You did this, Snow White. Somehow, you did this._

Feeling frustration and fury overwhelm her, Regina slammed the door so hard, the house shook to its very foundations.

* * *

><p>"The phone just disconnected," Mary Margaret explained to Emma as they drove down the street toward Regina's house. "I heard a voice in the background just beforehand. It might have been Regina."<p>

"If she's found out about Eve from Henry, she'll think we're all conspiring against her," Emma muttered as she turned a corner. "Who knows what she'll do?" In the fading light of early evening, she spotted a small figure pounding down the road toward them. "Is that Henry?"

Mary Margaret squinted.

"Yes! Pull over."

Emma slowed down and pulled the car to a stop by the side of the road. She jumped out and began walking toward Henry. As he neared, she could hear him panting for breath.

"She knows," he gasped out as he ran up to her and buried himself in her stomach. "She's really mad." Emma held onto him and stroked his hair.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He stepped back and looked up at her, nodding.

"She looked so mad. I've never seen her look like that." His eyes were wide.

"Don't worry, you're safe. She's not going to hurt you," Emma soothed, looking over at Mary Margaret. "We'll take you back to our place. Eve's coming over soon too."

They walked back to the car and Emma drove them home. Mary Margaret immediately went to work in the kitchen and Emma sat Henry down on the couch. She sat next to him and swivelled to face him.

"Did she lay a finger on you?" Emma asked quietly and Henry shook his head.

"No. She just looked mad and then walked toward the study. That's when I ran away."

"She didn't follow you?" Emma asked. Again he shook his head.

"I'm not really the one she's angry at. It's you. You and Eve. Now she knows you're related..." His face went white and Emma grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What is it?" She searched his face for an answer. "Henry?"

Henry stared into space for a long moment. When he met her gaze, he looked scared.

"I've never told her about The Book. I've never shown it to her or mentioned it. But, what if she knows anyway? What if she knows who you and Eve really are? And Miss Blanchard?" He looked over to the kitchen. "Miss Blanchard? Where did you get The Book from?"

Mary Margaret looked up from the vegetables she was chopping.

"I think it was in an old storeroom off the library in the school building. I was going through some boxes when I found it."

Emma pulled him into her arms and held him tightly. How could she give him reassurance about something she didn't even believe in? She looked over to see Mary Margaret watching them, twisting the ring on her finger absent-mindedly. Emma rested her chin on Henry's head and sighed. Once Eve arrived, they'd have a family meeting to figure out how to handle Regina. Despite the circumstances, she smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>"What do you know?"<p>

Mr Gold looked unfazed and took another bite of dinner as Regina sat in the chair opposite him and planted her elbows on the table. She had spoken in a low, controlled tone as there were other diners sitting near them at Granny's, but he could see the unspeakable anger in her eyes and her tone was no less demanding.

"You'll have to be a little more specific than that, Madam Mayor," he replied mildly.

She gritted her teeth.

"Did you know about Emma Swan and Evangeline Black?"

Mr Gold's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly and his chewing slowed.

"Know what?" he asked softly. Alarm bells seemed to ring in his head.

"They're sisters," Regina replied, glancing around at the other diners before focussing her attention back on him. "Henry tried to tell me they didn't know until recently, but I have a hard time believing that. Now, tell me. Did you know?"

Mr Gold finished chewing, wiped his mouth with a napkin and sat back. He recalled Eve's words.

_The world was one way and now it's not_. Well, that explained her behaviour earlier. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would be deliberately deceptive. That much he had discerned for himself. And Emma never backed away from the truth, even if it got her in trouble, which it often did. He concluded silently to himself that it was all a rather bizarre sense of destiny, them meeting together like this. But, it might set things in motion that could be disastrous...

"No," he said at last. "I didn't know." _Well, not about Eve anyway. Emma, on the other hand..._

Regina shook her head and looked outside. Her eyes flashed and Mr Gold turned to see Eve walk past and cross the road. Regina stood up abruptly and stalked toward the door.

Mr Gold smiled to himself and continued eating. _So, there were two after all. That's going to make things very interesting._

* * *

><p>Eve pulled her jacket tighter around her and picked up her pace. Since Emma and Mary Margaret lived so close, she had decided to walk over to their place. She passed Granny's diner deep in thought and crossed the road.<p>

"Ms Black!"

Eve turned in the middle of the road to see Regina walking, no, storming, toward her, eyes as black as midnight.

_She knows_.

Eve kept her arms wrapped around her middle, as if protecting herself and steeled herself to face her probably former boss. Should she play it straight or play dumb?

"Madam Mayor?" she replied.

Regina stopped in front of her and stared at her for a long moment.

"You know, Ms Black, before today I had thought you were smarter," she finally said.

_Play it straight_.

"I had planned on telling you as soon as possible," Eve replied and Regina's eyes narrowed. "I only just found out myself and..."

"Ms Black, please do not take me for a fool," Regina interrupted. "You expect me to believe that you just _happened_ to arrive in Storybrooke where your long lost sister just _happens_ to live? Oh, and let's not forget that your husband just _happens_ to take ill and die as you get here. What a set of truly astounding circumstances!"

Eve opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was so dumbfounded at the unspoken implication, she actually couldn't think of anything to say. She felt her face set in stone as anger uncurled itself from deep inside her.

"Of course, you'll no longer be working for me," Regina continued. "And if you are as smart as I once gave you credit for, you'll stay away from Henry. You are no longer welcome around either of us. "I don't know what you and Miss Swan are planning," she stepped closer and held Eve's gaze, "but if you come anywhere near us, I'll be phoning the Coroner's office to put in a request for an autopsy. I, for one, would like to know how your dearly departed husband _really_ died." She stepped back as Eve continued to stare at her wordlessly, her face rapidly draining of colour. "You're about to find out the price for deception, Ms Black. And the price is high." She turned and stalked down the street, looking neither right nor left.

Eve felt her legs shaking and walked across the road and up toward Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment. She walked in a daze, barely taking in her surroundings. She tripped on a rock and almost went sprawling. The fog lifted and she was hit with the force of everything Regina had said. She spotted a low wall and sank onto it, dropping her head into her hands. What had just happened? Did Regina seem to think she and Emma had known all along that they were sisters? Had Regina just implied that Eve had planned to come here all along? To kill Luke in some diabolical plot? To what end?

"Shit," Eve whispered, pushing her fingers against her eyes, yet unable to stop the tears from spilling over. _What is happening to me? _In the darkness, she rocked herself slightly as she sobbed into her hands.

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to grab some coriander from the house over the road," Mary Margaret told Emma and Henry. She grabbed her jacket and left, closing the door behind her. She walked quickly down the steps and out onto the street, shivering a little in the chilly air. She made her way into the neighbour's garden and knelt by the coriander plant, snipping off a healthy bunch. She lifted it to her nose and breathed in the strong scent. Smiling, she stood up and made her way back onto the street.<p>

A shape in the corner of her eye grabbed her attention. Mary Margaret looked up the road and spotted a dark shape hunched over a few houses down. The streetlight directly above illuminated the shape as a person with a black jacket. Dark hair hung forward over the person's face.

"Eve?" Mary Margaret frowned. She walked quickly across the road and approached Eve, who had covered her face with her hands.

"Eve?" Mary Margaret said a little louder and Eve pulled her hands down in surprise. As Mary Margaret arrived at the wall and sat down next to Eve, she could see Eve's face was streaked with tears. "What is it?" Mary Margaret asked anxiously, setting the coriander down on the wall and putting her arm around Eve. She bent her neck to look at Eve's face.

Eve bit her lip and shook her head, indicating that she couldn't speak. Mary Margaret nodded in understanding and tightened her arm around the other woman.

"Was it Regina?" she asked.

Eve put a hand to her eyes and nodded.

"She found out. She was so..." She drew in a shaky breath. "She said...awful..."

Mary Margaret turned and put her other arm around Eve. After a moment, Eve returned the embrace and began crying quietly on Mary Margaret's shoulder. After a few minutes, her tears stopped, but she continued to rest her head against Mary Margaret's shoulder.

As she held Eve, Mary Margaret felt a strange sense of comfort at having this woman in her arms. Ever since she could remember, she had carried this...confusing loneliness with her all the time, as if she were living in a dense mist. But since meeting Emma, and now Eve, she had a feeling the mist was lifting. She didn't know what she would find when it was gone completely, but she had the feeling it would be something wonderful. Until then, she wanted to keep the sisters close to her.

"Whatever Regina said, it's not true," Mary Margaret whispered. "And if she threatened you, we'll make sure she can't follow it through. You're not alone, ok?"

Eve sat up and nodded, laughing shakily.

"I'm sorry. All I seem to do around you and Emma is cry. She just caught me off guard. I..."

Mary Margaret stood up and helped Eve to her feet.

"No explanations necessary. I know what Regina Mills is capable of." She picked up the coriander and gestured toward her apartment. "Come on. There are a couple of people up there who will be anxious to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler: So if you want a clue about what's coming up in a few chapters' time, here it is. It's something that will a) shock Regina into action b) have big consequences for the recently reunited family and c) take us into the fairytale world...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A knock at the door caused Emma to jump and snap her head around to look at the door, as if expecting Regina to come barging through. She eased herself away from Henry, who had fallen asleep on the couch next to her. She walked over to the door and opened it cautiously.

Mary Margaret stood there, smiling apologetically.

"I forgot my keys." She gestured to something Emma couldn't see. "But, look who I found."

Emma watched as Eve stepped into her line of sight. She looked terrible, as if she had recently been crying. Emma frowned.

"What's going on?" She stepped back and watched as both women walked into the apartment. Mary Margaret went into the kitchen to check on dinner and Eve stood in the middle of the room, looking lost. "Eve?"

Eve turned to her and smiled sadly.

"Let's just say you're not the only one Regina wants to smite now."

Emma looked grim.

"What did she do?"

Eve shrugged.

"Found me on my way here. Told me what she thought in no uncertain terms." Eve pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. She fell silent and wandered over to the kitchen window to look out. After glancing at Mary Margaret, Emma followed her.

"What did she say?" she asked insistently.

Eve shook her head slightly and her eyes filled with tears. Emma watched her anxiously. Eve turned to her, saw her face and laughed slightly, blinking her tears back.

"Don't look so worried. She's not going to kill me in my sleep."

"Did she threaten you?" Emma pressed.

"Well, not like that," Eve replied. She brushed an errant tear away. "She didn't believe we didn't know about...you know..." she waved her hand, "and she pointed out some of the amazing coincidences that brought me here." She took a deep breath and swallowed. "Including Luke's death."

There was silence for a moment.

"What does that mean?" Emma demanded. She looked over at Mary Margaret, who put her hand to her mouth as an awful thought occurred to her. "She didn't accuse you of that, did she?"

Eve took another deep breath, turned away from the window and shrugged one shoulder. "Not in so many words," Eve said. "But, she said if I ever come near her or Henry again, she's going to call the Coroner's office... and ask for an autopsy."

There was silence as Emma and Mary Margaret digested what she had said. Eve walked the length of the kitchen, running her fingers over the edge of the countertop. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"But, that's hardly going to hurt him, is it?" She laughed shortly. "I mean, he's already dead." She practically spat the words as she imagined Regina's face. "The only people hurt by this will be his family, people she's never even met!"

"And you," Emma said, too softly for anyone to hear.

"She's unbelievable." Mary Margaret shook her head. "How could she think you had anything to do with...?"

"It doesn't matter if she thinks that or not," Emma said. "The point is, she'll follow through on it, just to make our lives harder." She glanced over at Henry. "We have to figure this out right now." She moved over to the dining table, gesturing Eve and Mary Margaret to follow. After they were all seated, Emma looked at them seriously.

"Right now, it's Eve and I that Regina's angry at. Me because of Henry, Eve because she's connected to me and both of us because Regina thinks we deliberately deceived her." She pointed, first to Mary Margaret, then to Henry. "So, Mary Margaret, you're going to take Henry home. She's a bitch, but she's not going to hurt him. And if he's with her, it'll make her think she's won. Hopefully she'll be too busy revelling in that to do anything else for a little while."

Mary Margaret nodded.

Emma continued.

"Eve and I are going to avoid Regina as much as we can. It'll be harder for me as Sheriff, but I'll manage. We lie low, give her a chance to simply despise us, rather than want to tear us limb from limb or do something low like call the coroner." She pointed at Eve. "Eve, you'll stay here tonight." She looked at both of them. "Any questions?"

Mary Margaret stood up and moved over to the couch. She gathered Henry in her arms and lifted him carefully. Emma walked over to the front door and opened it. She handed Mary Margaret her car keys.

"Don't engage Regina in conversation. Just let her take Henry and then come straight back. If he wakes up in the car, just..."

"It's ok," Mary Margaret reassured her. "I'll take care of him."

When Mary Margaret had gone, Emma shut the door behind her and turned to face Eve.

"You ok?" she asked.

Eve rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah." She dropped her arms and her hands hit the table with a loud slap. "Regina's really got it in for us, hasn't she?"

Emma made a face.

"Unfortunately yes." She sat opposite Eve at the table. "Are you as good as you seem?"

"Excuse me?"

Emma tapped the table with her fingernails.

"I mean, is there anything from your past Regina can use against you? She's already laid out all my dirty laundry for the town to see so I have nothing to hide. But, what about you? Any skeletons in the closet? Because I can guarantee she'll find them."

Eve smiled incredulously, shaking her head.

"No. There's nothing. I was adopted, but that's not a secret. I grew up in Philadelphia. My parents died when I was a teenager and I lived with my grandparents until I went to college. Then I started writing. I met Luke and got married. All very boring and PG-13."

Emma stared at her for a moment. Her sister's life, summed up in fifty words or less. A life they'd never shared.

"So I guess I'm the screw-up then," she said wryly.

Eve shook her head firmly.

"No, that's _life_. Different circumstances, different opportunities, different choices. You're not a screw-up."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked softly. "I've been called a screw-up enough times in the past. I've made more than my fair share of mistakes."

"All I can comment on is what I've seen," Eve said. "You're the elected Sheriff. You have a son who worships you, a loyal best friend and the respect of the town. And if I believed in the fairytale thing, I'd say that sounds like a White Knight to me. I'd be happy to be your side-kick."

Emma felt warm at the words, but instinct kicked in and she avoided the compliments. Then, a strange thought struck her.

"Philadelphia?"

Eve looked up.

"That's right."

Emma frowned.

"I'm from Boston. That's three hundred miles away! Are you sure you were actually born there?"

Eve shrugged.

"I was found, just a few hours' old, in the parking lot of a mall just outside the city."

Emma shook her head in puzzlement.

"I was only a few hours' old too. But I was found on the roadside. In Boston."

"Maybe they...left... you first and then drove to Philly and left me. Or the other way round. It's weird, but not out of the question. People do crazy things sometimes, especially when something traumatic has happened."

Emma considered Eve for a moment.

"Did you ever...you know, look for them?"

Eve rested her elbows on the table and touched her fingertips together.

"Once. I was about eighteen. My parents had died a few years before and I guess I got curious. I never had a reason to when I was younger. But, it never went anywhere. I ran into dead ends and gave up. It was kind of half-hearted anyway. I assumed they gave me up for a reason and didn't want to be found. But it's bizarre they left us in two different places like that."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Emma finally shrugged.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now. I mean, we know _we're_ related."

Eve made a face as she remembered their current problem.

"Yeah. And so does our friendly town mayor."

Emma smiled wryly.

"Well, if there's nothing she can get on you, all she has is empty threats for the moment. She'll try and intimidate..."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I've seen her every day for the past week or so. I have some idea of how she works."

Emma looked sheepish.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Henry opened the door to the storeroom next to the library and heaved a sigh.<p>

It was full of boxes of old books.

He felt for the light switch and flicked it on. The bulb was dim and added to the musty, old essence in the room. He let his backpack drop to the ground as he moved to the back of the room. It was more important than ever that he find the missing piece of the page in The Book. After what had happened last night...

"_Henry," a voice spoke, waking him up. He opened his eyes to see Miss Blanchard smiling gently down at him. He looked around to see that they were outside his house and he was sitting in the backseat of Emma's car._

"_Miss Blanchard, what are we doing here? Why did you bring me back?"_

_She reached over him and unbuckled the seatbelt._

"_You can't stay with us," she said softly. "Your mom doesn't want to hurt you. She's angry with Emma and Eve, not you. You said that, remember?" She took his hand and pulled him out of the car. She held tightly to it as they walked up to the front door. She looked down at him as she pressed the doorbell. He gave her a small, resigned smile._

_The door opened and Regina stood in front of them. She said nothing for a long time. Mary Margaret, remembering Emma's words, offered nothing._

"_Henry." Regina made a small movement of her head. Henry let go of Mary Margaret's hand and sidled past Regina toward the stairs. He turned to watch what his mother would do._

"_Tell her, Mary Margaret," Regina said in a low voice. "That I will have no qualms locking her up, Sheriff or not. Now go."_

_Before the door closed in Mary Margaret's face, Henry saw something fierce blaze in his teacher's expression. For one brief moment, Snow White broke through..._

Henry knelt down in front of a box and pulled back the flaps.

_On the bright side_, he thought as he emptied the contents of the box onto the floor, _everyone's on the side they should be on._

After an hour of emptying, checking and repacking boxes, Henry's entire body was aching. He had known it was a long shot, after all, Miss Blanchard had found the book ages ago. Still, he was only halfway through the boxes in the room.

With a sigh, he grabbed a pile of books from the floor to return them to the box he was currently working on.

And then he saw it.

A scrap of paper sticking out from under the book at the bottom of the box. Hardly daring to breathe, Henry grabbed the book and pulled it out of the box, tossing it aside as he reached for the scrap of paper. Holding it in his trembling fingers, he opened The Book to the page with the piece missing. He smoothed out the scrap of paper until it was reasonably flat and lined it up against the tear in The Book. It was a match, jagged edge for jagged edge.

Having established that the piece fit, he turned his attention to what was actually on the page. There was no writing, he noted with disappointment. He'd rather hoped there would be further instructions on what Emma and Eve should do. Instead, there was an illustration and he looked at it carefully. And as he understood what the picture was showing him, his eyes grew wider and his heart began thudding in his chest.

There were two women, standing face to face in some sort of room. The room had many shelves and on the shelves sat small boxes. One of the women had blonde hair and the other had dark, but their faces were indistinguishable. The White Knight and the Dark Widow. As the rhyme had stated, they were grasping each other's hands and a bolt of light had erupted from their joined fists. He studied every inch of that bolt of light, trying to see some clue. Were they holding something? If they were, it was hidden by the light. And small enough to fit in one hand.

He turned the page over and gulped as he saw another illustration. The light had now engulfed the Dark Widow, who appeared to have been flung backwards, arms spread out, head hanging back. His brow furrowed as he stared at the picture. What was happening to Eve? Was the light protecting her or...?

Henry sat back, a little shaken. He hadn't bargained on this. _Wouldn't breaking the curse mean a happy ending for everyone?_

Not according to this picture.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Emma sat in the restaurant, listening to the garbled conversations around her. And then, strangely, everyone fell silent. Mary Margaret, sitting opposite her, frowned and looked out the window at something beyond Emma's right shoulder. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head and pointed outside. Emma stood up slowly and turned to look at the cloaked figure standing outside in the moonlight. In slow motion, she approached the door and pushed it open and walked until she was face to face with the hooded figure. The figure raised their arms to push back the hood and Eve's dark hair tumbled around her shoulders as the hood slid down. Eve, looking determined, reached forward and grabbed Emma's hand..._

_...Emma opened her eyes and found herself in the apartment she and Mary Margaret shared. Eve sat at a table and Emma and Mary Margaret sat opposite her. Eve smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of her cloak and handed it to Emma. Emma tried to read the note, but the words blurred so she couldn't decipher them. She looked up at Eve and Eve pulled something small out of her cloak. She reached over to place it on the table and..._

The alarm shrieked in Emma's ear and she groaned, turning over and pulling the pillow over her head. Reaching behind her, she smacked the clock into submission, sighing as silence reigned in the room once more. She blinked her eyes open and stared at the wall. Why did she keep dreaming about Eve? It seemed to be the same dream, but got a little longer each time. What did the note Eve had given her say? What had she passed to Emma before she'd woken up?

The dream disturbed her most of all because she had started having it before she had even known Eve. How could she have dreamed about someone she didn't know? Sometimes, it didn't even seem like a dream, more a...vision of something that was going to happen.

Emma sighed and sat up. She didn't really have time to think about it. She needed to get ready for work. _I wonder if Regina's going to pay me a visit today_, she thought to herself as she threw the bedclothes back. _She'll probably be waiting for me when I get to the office. _She laughed humourlessly to herself. _Nah,_ _she's probably still sleeping like a baby, thinking she's won._

* * *

><p>In a house across town, Regina slept fitfully.<p>

_The man approached her, head bowed, hands wringing his hat._

"_Well?" she asked. "Speak!"_

"_I'm sorry, Madam Mayor," the man whispered. "We were in pursuit, but then...we lost her in the woods. She d-disappeared."_

_Her eyes seemed to ice over._

"_That's disappointing," she said, stepping toward him, looking behind him to the group of men gathered there. "Very disappointing." Her gaze swept over them all, one by one._

"_Next time we won't lose her," the man vowed. "Next time she'll die."_

_She smiled and turned back to him._

"_Yes, next time, she will die," she agreed. She lifted her hand and scraped her long, manicured fingernails along the man's jaw. "Unfortunately there won't be a next time for you." _

_She grabbed him by the throat and his eyes bulged in shock. He grasped her arm, desperately clawing at her to let him go, but her grip was that of iron. The group behind him bearing witness shrank back in terror. His mouth gaped open as he struggled to keep what air remained in his lungs. She bent her neck until their noses almost touched. _

"_You'll never fail me again."_

_With a final choke, he breathed his last and slumped within her grasp. His dead weight too much for her arm, she let go and he collapsed to the ground. _

_There was stunned silence. Not a soul stirred. They didn't dare. Finally, she looked at them._

"_You know what I want. Now go!"_

Regina's eyes opened and she lay there for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan?"<p>

Emma looked up from her desk to see Mr Gold standing in the doorway.

"Mr Gold." She pushed back from the desk. "What can I do for you?" She hesitated at the look on his face. "What is it?"

"Something rather...distasteful has happened Miss Swan. I thought it best to show you."

She frowned and reached over to grab her jacket, laying down the sandwich she had been eating for lunch.

"Let's go."

Ten minutes later, Mr Gold pulled his car up near the forest behind Storybrooke. He switched off the engine and they sat for a moment in silence.

"So..." Emma prompted. Mr Gold undid his seatbelt.

"Come with me."

* * *

><p>The gloom in the forest seemed dense that day. Emma followed carefully after Mr Gold, glancing uneasily around herself as they walked. She always felt nervous in this place. There was a <em>presence <em>there that she couldn't explain, a sense of something waiting.

Expecting.

"Over here," Mr Gold called quietly, pointing to something on the ground in front of him. Emma walked the short distance over to him and peered down.

And recoiled in disgust.

"What _is_ that?" she asked, curling her lips and putting her hand over her nose and mouth to block out the smell.

It was dead, that was for sure. And had been for quite some time.

"I think it's an unusually large wolf," Mr Gold said, prodding the body with his shoe. "We've had a few from time to time in the past, but nothing this big."

"How did it die?" Emma asked.

Mr Gold shrugged.

"It's difficult to say. There are no bullet wounds to suggest it was done by a hunter. However," he gestured to the animal's abdomen. "The wound suggests it's been stabbed with something long and thin."

"Like a knife?" Emma suggested.

"Like a long, thick blade."

Emma raised her eyebrows in disbelief and stared around at the silent trees. Where had the animal come from?

And who, or what, had killed it?

"How long do you think it's been here?" she asked.

Mr Gold shook his head slowly.

"It's a little hard to tell. I was up this path about a month ago and didn't see any sign of it. So, my guess is sometime around then."

About a month ago. Emma turned around in the spot where she was standing. What had happened in the forest a month ago that had brought this animal here?

Mr Gold, too, looked around, as if expecting another wolf to come creeping through the undergrowth.

_It's time. I hope another one of those things doesn't show up, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Eve picked up the bag of groceries, smiled at the cashier and walked to the exit of the store. As she walked out, she almost bumped into the person coming in.<p>

Regina. So much for avoidance.

The two women stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Eve decided to break the ice.

"Madam Mayor," she said politely.

Regina continued to stare darkly at her, as if studying her features for something. It was becoming awkward.

_Why doesn't she get stuck into me and then be on her way? _Eve wondered. She thought back to Emma's theory that all Regina had was empty threats. _Maybe I should show her I'm not just going to lie down and die. _

"How's Henry?" she asked, knowing that would rile Regina up immediately.

True to form, Regina's eyes flashed, though her expression remained impassive.

"None of your business," she replied coolly.

"Well, it kind of is, since Emma and I found out we are sisters." _Why am I doing this? Talk about inviting trouble!_

"Personally I don't believe you arrived in Storybrooke without knowing something of your relationship to Miss Swan," Regina replied, an edge to her voice.

"Yeah, well, you can believe what you want Madam Mayor," Eve said, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, my plan is to move here and..."

"You're not welcome, Ms Black," Regina said, her voice dangerously soft.

"Except for your obvious objections, I beg to differ," Eve said matter-of-factly.

Regina's lips twisted into a half smile.

"You'll find it difficult to find a place to rent," she said, confidently crossing her arms.

"Then I'll buy," Eve said sweetly. She grinned disarmingly. "There are plenty of empty places and I'm a successful writer. I have money." With that parting jab, she turned and walked away, picturing the fury she was sure had now set in on Regina's face. Emma and Mary Margaret would probably tell her later that it had been a bad idea, but for now, she would just enjoy pissing Regina off.

Regina watched Eve walk away, her eyes narrow, her lips set in a thin line. So soon, she had shown herself to be like her sister. Defiant, determined. _They are more like their mother than they will ever know._ Her lips curled slightly at the thought. _Just what I need_.

She could not allow Eve to stay in Storybrooke. Now, there were three links to the outside, Emma, Eve and Henry. A triangle of power, whether they knew it or not. Henry was her son, so he couldn't be the target. And Emma, well, she had wormed her way into the town too deeply.

Which left Eve.

Perhaps if she were persuasive, Eve could be convinced.

Very persuasive.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Emma said, standing on the sidewalk and waiting for Eve as she pulled a bag of groceries from her car.<p>

"Hey, what's going on?" Eve locked the door and slammed it shut. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she looked at Emma and shifted the bag from one arm to the other.

"Not much. Just saw the inside of a wolf, about a month after it died," Emma replied and grinned as Eve's face scrunched up in disdain.

"Eww. Was there a need to share that?" Eve asked.

Emma chuckled.

"Probably not. Anyway, I saw you over here and thought I'd ask if you wanted to meet up tomorrow afternoon? Mr Gold and I are planning a fence to block off the forest from the town because of the wolf. If you don't mind a little manual labour, we could use the help. It's just sticking posts in the ground and measuring."

"Sure. Why don't we meet at Granny's? You can show me the plans," Eve replied.

Emma nodded and stepped back.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, say, four o'clock?"

Eve smiled and headed back to her room at the Bed and Breakfast.

"Hey Eve," Ruby called out as Eve entered the small foyer of the Bed and Breakfast and unzipped her jacket. "There's a note for you."

Eve brushed her windblown hair back from her face and walked to the counter, spotting the envelope on top.

"Who's it from?"

Ruby shrugged.

"When I came in, it was already there. I don't know who delivered it."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks." Eve picked up the envelope and walked towards the stairs. As soon as she closed the door to her room, she opened the envelope curiously.

_Evangeline,_

_I was wondering if I could request a meeting with you this evening, around 6? I'll be in the forest, having a look around. I know you enjoy walking so you could meet me there and we can walk back to town. I have something to discuss with you._

_Mr Gold_

Eve scanned the note twice. _They're sure getting worked up over a random wolf_, she thought. Perhaps Mr Gold was going to ask her to help too. She shrugged and laid the note on the table next to her bed. _They're probably just trying to keep me busy._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Pssst!"

Emma looked behind her at the noise. Seeing no one, she waited a moment before continuing on down the street. She looked at the sky, which was growing darker with the onset of early evening.

_Hmm, could rain tonight._

"Emma!"

She turned around again to see Henry's head peeking out from a narrow lane. Sighing, she quickly checked around for any sign of Regina before walking quickly to the lane.

"Kid, this is getting serious," she said, kneeling down in front of him. "It's not a game..."

Henry waved a sheet of yellowed paper in her face.

"I found it!" he said excitedly. "I found the missing part of the page!"

Emma's forehead wrinkled.

"What page, Henry?"

He looked exasperated.

"The page in The Book that was torn in half," he stated, looking at her as if she was dense. "The page I showed you before that talked about the White Knight and the Dark Widow."

Emma's expression cleared. She scoured her memory to recall the rhyme, if only to please him.

"Yeah, something about hope and grasping hands," she finally offered, smiling sheepishly.

Henry nodded.

"The rest of the page doesn't have any writing," he said, holding it out for her to take. "It's a picture on both sides. I thought you should see it."

Emma took the paper from him and turned it around. Two people, women, standing in a room. One had dark hair, the other fair. _Dark Widow, White Knight_, Emma thought to herself. _The same old thing. What is it about this that makes him so damn sure? I don't think I've ever been that sure about anything._ Her eyes traced over the figures. As the rhyme had stated, their hands were clasped. She looked up at Henry.

"It doesn't really tell us more than we already know," she said.

He gestured for her to turn the page over. She did so and studied the picture she found there. She felt goosebumps start to stand up on her arms as she looked at the figure of the Dark Widow, who was clearly being thrown through the air.

"Emma, you don't think something's going to happen to Eve when you break the curse, do you?" he asked in a small voice.

She looked up at him, shaking off the gathering uncertainties in her mind. She grabbed him by the shoulders.

"No!" she said firmly. "Nothing's going to happen to Eve. We'll make sure of it, right?" She gripped his shoulders tighter and nodded her head firmly, encouraging him to trust her. "Right?"

While he looked a little relieved as he nodded, it didn't make her feel any better.

"Now, it's nearly dinner time, you need to get home," she said, handing back the page and standing up." She pointed down the lane. "I'll go this way. I don't want to take a chance on your mom finding us."

He nodded, folding the paper and stuffing it into his jacket. He headed off, then stopped and turned back to her. He gave her a plaintive look.

"Emma, don't tell Eve about the picture," he said. "She doesn't need to know."

Emma nodded, smiling a little at his protectiveness.

_I have no intention of telling her. She has enough to deal with right now._

She watched as Henry disappeared around the corner and into the street. Then she turned and walked up the alley.

And tried not to think about how Henry's theories seemed to come true.

* * *

><p>Eve stepped between the wooden posts that marked the entrance to the forest. She pulled her scarf a little tighter around her, looking around as she did so. Using the moonlight, she spotted a jacket hanging over a branch a little further up and recognised it as Mr Gold's. She touched it briefly as she walked by, using the light of her phone to guide her path. It was a lot darker than she had expected and now she felt a little unsure about this meeting. She didn't think Mr Gold had any sinister intentions, but still...<p>

"Mr Gold?" she called out, walking down the forest path and looking carefully into the gloom cast by the trees. They felt incredibly close in the dark of early evening. She wasn't afraid, she'd been in many forests larger and darker than this.

"I've been waiting for you," a voice spoke from the shadows of the forest.

Eve slowly turned in a circle. The moonlight lit the place where she stood and seemed to shimmer around her, rippling like a curtain in a breeze.

"Mayor Mills?" she asked, puzzled as Regina appeared on the path ahead of her. She blocked the path and stood with her arms crossed. Eve stopped in the middle of the path and waited for the mayor to respond. She backed up slightly as the dark-haired woman seemed to glide along the forest floor. They stood a few feet apart, eyeing each other off. With a sinking feeling, Eve realised the note she had received hadn't been from Mr Gold at all.

"You're nothing but a thorn in my side," the mayor said softly. "Both of you." Eve didn't need to ask who the other thorn was.

"Are you threatened by us?" Eve countered. "Threatened because Henry's our flesh and blood and not yours? Threatened because we have a connection with him that you can never share?" She shook her head. "Isn't having more people in his life better for Henry?"

Regina laughed bitterly.

"I'm not the least bit threatened by you or the Sheriff," she said, spitting the word Sheriff as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "And you're not making things better for Henry." She took a step closer. "And I've had enough." Another step closer. "I want you out. Out of my sight, out of my town, out of Henry's life and away from Miss Swan. I'm here to break the triangle."

Eve's forehead wrinkled.

"The triangle? What...?"

"A triangle is the strongest shape, Evangeline," Regina said carefully. "Great power comes from three sides. With you out of the picture, I can break Ms Swan's hold on my son..."

"Are you threatening me?" Eve asked, incredulous. "You can't seriously think you can run me out of town! And as for Emma, her relationship with Henry was cemented long before I came along. What did you think you could do out here anyway?" She gestured around her to the forest. She paused for a moment as she saw something shimmer in the corner of her eye. She shrugged it off as she faced her enemy. Enemy? "Did you think I'd agree to just slip away into the night? Because you can forget it. I'm not leaving." She stared defiantly at the mayor.

Regina took one more step, bringing her close enough to Eve to reach out and touch her.

"Evangeline, you don't even know what I could do to you," she whispered, her hooded, midnight eyes wide in the darkness. She raised her chin. "But I'm giving you the chance to go. Before I force you. This isn't even about Henry anymore. It's about _my_ plans. _My_ town. _My_ happy ending." She reached forward and poked Eve on the shoulder. Eve slapped her hand away. Regina grabbed her by the shoulders roughly. "Leave. Do you understand me?" She shoved Eve backwards and she smiled as Eve stumbled backward over a rock.

And then Regina's smile vanished.

Her mouth opened.

Her eyes went wide with shock.

A shimmering shape, like a curtain or a wave, gave a final ripple and disappeared.

Taking Eve with it.

**End of Part 2**

A/N Thanks for joining me with this story so far. Part 3 will still be posted under the same story name, so just keep watching for it. Things are going to start moving toward the inevitable conclusion in my story description. Now, we follow Emma and Eve as they continue the fight separately.

PS I feel the need to rant-there is little on this site more disappointing than reading a good story, then seeing that they published it in 2006 and never finished it! AArrgh! I faithfully promise I won't do that to this story-I want to see how it ends too! :)

PPS Hope all you Aussies are enjoying ANZAC Day. Lest we forget.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 3**

Chapter 21

Emma stirred her coffee as she cast another anxious glance toward the door. Even she had to admit that her dream was starting to consume her thoughts. Every single night she went to sleep and found herself right here, at Granny's, to see the hooded figure who had turned out to be Eve. The look on Eve's face when she took off the hood was always a mixture of relief and fear. Emma couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was coming.

She looked at her watch. 3:52pm.

"Have you seen Eve?" Granny asked, appearing beside the table, holding a stack of dishes.

Emma looked up, ran a hand through her blonde hair and shook her head.

"Not since yesterday. I'm meeting her in a few minutes though. Why?"

"Well, she usually takes care of her room bill at the start of the week, but she hasn't yet and I haven't seen her since yesterday morning and Ruby only saw her very briefly in the afternoon. Is she staying with you and Mary Margaret?"

Emma sat up straight and leaned forward, a strange feeling coming over her. She felt, rather than heard, the warning in her mind.

"No, she's not. I mean, she did, but only for one night. What time did you see her yesterday?"

The old woman shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking abashed.

"Mind you, I'm not questioning her intention to pay, I'm merely..."

"Please," Emma interrupted her. "When did you see her?" She looked intently at the older lady.

"She had breakfast in the diner at about 7:30. She left shortly after that and that was the last time I saw her."

"What about Ruby?" Emma asked.

The older woman shrugged.

"She said Eve came back in the afternoon and there was a note waiting for her. Ruby didn't know who it was from or who put it there. She said Eve went up to her room and then left again a little while later. And she didn't return."

Emma pulled her phone out and dialled Eve's number. She stared at Granny as she heard the phone ring five, six times until the voice message cut in.

"_Hi, it's Eve Black. Can you leave me a message?"_

"Eve, it's Emma. Call me as soon as you get this."

She disconnected the call and dialled Mary Margaret's number.

"Hel..."

"Mary Margaret, when was the last time you saw Eve?" Emma cut her off, too impatient for pleasantries.

"Uh...it was early yesterday afternoon. She helped me tidy up the school auditorium after Parents' Day. Why?"

"I haven't seen her since yesterday either and nor have Granny and Ruby. That's the four people who have the most to do with her. And it's been almost twenty four hours."

"Wait a second, Emma, what are you saying? That Eve's missing?" Mary Margaret's voice took on a tone of concern.

"Not yet," Emma said grimly, standing up and grabbing her jacket. "If you see her, tell her to call me." She pressed the end-call button and threw on the jacket. "You too," she said, pointing to Granny and heading to the door.

_Don't panic_, Emma said to herself as she charged out the door and strode down the street. _She probably just went walking around._

* * *

><p>Over an hour later, it was getting harder for Emma to convince herself not to panic. She had been to Eve's room, her own apartment, the school, the office, even Henry's castle and the forest behind the town. She had run up and down that damn path, calling Eve's name. She had asked anyone who knew Eve, but no one appeared to have seen her, including Mr Gold. A strange look had passed over his face when she had asked him. Emma knew she'd be paying him another visit soon. He knew much more than he ever said.<p>

Her phone rang and as soon as she saw Mary Margaret's number flashing on the screen, she breathed a sigh of relief and answered.

"Mary Margaret, is she with you? Can you put her on the line?"

There was a pause.

"Oh, Emma, no, I was just calling to see if you'd found her yet."

Emma's heart sank.

"No, I haven't." She listed off the places she'd been and the people she'd talked to. "Can you think of anywhere else she might have gone?"

"Well, it sounds like the only person you haven't talked to who might know something is..."

"Except for her," Emma said shortly. "I'll be heading there in a minute."

"Then, no," Mary Margaret replied. "But, I'll stay home all night in case she comes by."

"Thanks." Emma hung up again and sighed heavily. _Where the hell are you Eve?_ she thought as she looked up the hill toward Regina's house.

* * *

><p>Emma squared her shoulders as she stood in front of the door. <em>Just get in, ask her, and then get out<em>, she coached herself as she pressed the doorbell.

The door opened.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Henry asked with a smile.

_How do I get past him without letting him know?_ Emma asked herself as she weakly smiled back at him. _He's going to start freaking out about the curse and start accusing Regina of kidnapping her or something. _She tried to ignore the feeling that had gradually been creeping over her. The knowledge that she had left Regina til last, not because she was afraid of Regina, but...

She didn't know which would be worse – knowing Regina had something to do with why Eve hadn't been seen for twenty four hours, or knowing Regina had nothing to do with it.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Henry asked, frowning a little.

_What could Regina have done? _Emma continued to herself. _Talked to her? Driven her to the bus station? _

And if she hadn't, in fact, done anything?

Had Eve fallen somewhere and hurt herself? Or had she just left? The thought left Emma cold inside.

_She wouldn't abandon me like our parents did._

"Emma!"

She started and looked down at him again.

"Sorry, Henry. I'm just a little distracted. I need to talk to your mom. Is she here?"

Henry indicated with his thumb toward the back of the house.

"She's out talking to the apple tree or something. Are you sure you're ok?"

Emma stepped into the house and slid past him, heading toward the garden.

"Sure," she called behind her.

Henry followed.

"Have you seen Eve lately?" he asked. "I haven't since my mom found out about the whole thing. I miss talking to her." He jogged over to his schoolbag and dug around for a moment, before pulling out a piece of paper. He walked over to Emma, who had stopped and waited for him. For one moment, Emma thought he was going to give her the page he had shown her yesterday, but it turned out to be something else completely.

"It's a letter," Henry said. "I thought it might make her feel better. I know she's been really sad since we first met her and since everything else happened. We're friends." He shrugged one shoulder and thrust the paper at her. "Could you give it to her?"

Emma nodded and tried to smile at him, but she ended up more squinting than smiling. A heavy pressure was settling itself inside her chest and she fought to contain her rising fear.

_Is this like a twin thing or something? What am I so worried about? She's probably just forgotten to tell anyone where she's going...I don't think even I believe that anymore. Something's wrong. _

_Something's wrong._

Unable to trust herself to look at Henry anymore, Emma turned and headed to the garden.

* * *

><p>Regina kept her eyes on the apple tree she was tending, her breathing even and controlled. She knew it would be Emma at the door. Knew it would be Emma coming out into the garden. Emma asking her where Eve was, even as her own mind tried to grasp an answer.<p>

And where _was_ Eve?

The curse had worked spectacularly well. Everyone was in Storybrooke, locked in time, just as she'd planned. But, she had worked with enough magic and talked to enough witches, wizards and sorcerers in her time to know that no curse was infallible. If that were true, well, then there'd be no more good versus evil. One would simply have annihilated the other.

She'd heard the stories, of course, about the cracks in the magic, the little deviations that no spell-weaver could ever fully prepare for. But, she'd never seen it in her own magic. Then again, she'd never tried anything so magnificent. It was impossible to know.

So where had Eve disappeared to?

The void? A place beyond either realm, unreachable, unknowable?

She'd deny everything, of course. Simply tell Emma she hadn't seen Eve, didn't know where she was. She could put Emma off for a few days at least, while she figured out what to do.

She just hoped that wherever Eve had gone, she wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty three hours earlier...<strong>

"Leave. Do you understand me?" Regina said firmly. She raised her hands and pushed Eve.

Eve stepped backwards with her foot to correct her balance and felt it catch on a rock. Before she knew it, she was falling. She squeezed her eyes shut as something like an electric shock passed through her body. She hit the ground with a thud and lay there for a moment, pinpricks of electricity stabbing at her.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" she said, opening her eyes to look up at Regina. She blinked for a moment, moving her eyes from side to side in the dim light. She turned her head back and forth. "Regina?"

The mayor was gone. The trees in the forest moved with the barest of whispers. The silence was tangible.

Eve sat up, her head pounding. She was confused. Where had Regina gone? Surely she hadn't run away so quickly. Eve turned and rested on her knees, looking behind her for the mayor. The only answer she received was darkness.

And then she heard the sound of horse hooves clip clopping along the path toward her. Light from a fire illuminated the trees and drew closer. Eve got to her feet, feeling an instinctive urge to hide. Nobody in Storybrooke owned a horse as far as she knew, let alone two or three people. Who would be horse-riding in the dark? She ran as quietly as she could to a large tree and pressed herself against it, peering out to see who was coming.

There were three men, all on horseback, all carrying fire torches. They seemed to be dressed in dark tunics with colourful crests on their breastplates. They moved slowly and Eve pulled her head back as one pointed his torch in the direction of her tree. She tried to control her breathing, but even the barest of exhalations seemed too loud. Who were they?

"You'll take a turn down this path every hour," she heard one of them say. "The Queen wants no one unaccounted for."

Eve swallowed hard as she listened. Her brow furrowed. _The Queen? _There was only one person she knew who referred to someone as the Queen. But, he was probably at home having dinner.

_It can't be. It can't be. _She shook her head slightly. Her eyes burned. _Maybe that electricity zapped my brain. Maybe I'm dreaming._

"But, you'll have to be discreet," the voice continued. "This isn't her majesty's lands and Snow White and the Prince will be watching carefully. Her Majesty wishes to avoid detection."

_No. No. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Eve dared to crane her neck to see around the tree. She watched as the lead rider jerked the reins of the horse and the group moved on down the path. She followed them with her ever-widening eyes until they were gone from sight.

Eve waited a long time, until the sounds of the forest returned. Finally, she felt her legs give out and she slid to the ground as her world turned upside down.

_Snow White? The Prince? The Queen?_

Eve stared blankly into the dark forest. Those names were all too familiar. And deep in her heart she knew it was no dream and no trick. No-one would be jumping out from behind a tree, with a big grin and a "gotcha!" Those men weren't going to a costume party. She could feel something was terribly wrong. Something had happened to her and now she was...

She rested her head against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes.

"Henry," she whispered. "I'm sorry."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Note to self. Never, ever, get attached to TV show characters. They end up dying in plane crashes a la Grey's Anatomy. I have a nasty habit of getting attached to the characters who end up dead. It's not real life, it's not real life, it's not real life...**

**On a brighter note, thanks for sticking with this story and thanks especially for the reviews! :D**

Chapter 22

Emma opened the door to the apartment she and Mary Margaret shared. She pushed the door open slowly, wincing slightly as she saw Mary Margaret come into view, anxiously looking to see if Emma had returned alone. When she saw that Emma was, in fact, alone, her shoulders drooped a little.

"No luck?"

Emma shook her head wordlessly and dropped her keys on the kitchen table.

"Did you talk to Regina?" Mary Margaret pressed.

"Yep," Emma said shortly. She slid slowly into a chair and put her head in her hands for a moment. "She said she hadn't seen her."

"Do you believe her?"

Emma took her hands away from her face and stared at her friend, chewing the inside of her lip thoughtfully. She shook her head slowly.

"I don't know, Mary Margaret." She was silent for a moment. Then she turned to look at her roommate. "I'm not overreacting am I? I mean, lots of people don't talk to or see their families every day. I of all people should get that. We've only just begun to know each other. She doesn't have to tell us what she's doing all the time." She clasped her hands together and rested them on the table.

Mary Margaret sat down in the chair next to her. She placed her hand gently on Emma's arm.

"You said you talked to everyone who knows her in Storybrooke and _no-one's_ seen her. She's not answering her phone. I've been trying it every ten minutes myself." She took a deep breath. "Emma, I've got a bad feeling about this. Eve doesn't seem like a person who would just take off without telling anybody. We've learned that she likes to be by herself to think about things, but she doesn't go far. She never goes far."

Emma rubbed her eyes.

"I went to her room at Granny's before and knocked, but there was no answer. Tomorrow, I'll get the key from Ruby and see if there's anything in there that might tell us where she is." She shrugged. "It's a place to start."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emma and Mary Margaret waited impatiently at the Reception desk of Granny's for Ruby to find the key to Eve's room.<p>

"You guys didn't find her?" Ruby asked, a frown on her face. She held the key out to Emma.

"No," Emma replied, taking the key. She smiled briefly. "Thanks Ruby."

Together, Emma and Mary Margaret walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Eve's room. They stood in front of the door for a moment.

"Well," Emma said. "Here goes nothing."

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. After taking a moment to adjust to the dim light, she walked in, Mary Margaret following closely behind her.

"Everything looks ok," Mary Margaret commented as she switched on the light. Emma saw she was right. The bed was neatly made, the clothes were put away-in fact, nothing looked disturbed.

"If she left, she didn't take anything with her," Emma surmised.

Emma and Mary Margaret began walking around the room, checking it over thoroughly, though they had no idea what they were even looking for. Mary Margaret picked up a few sheets of paper from a table and rifled through them. A name caught her eye and she looked closely at the letter. Without looking up from the letter, she called Emma over, beckoning with her free hand.

"Emma, I think I've found something."

Emma walked over and peered over Mary Margaret's shoulder and down at the paper.

_I was wondering if I could request a meeting with you this evening..._

"It's from Mr Gold," she said. She skimmed the rest of the letter. "A meeting at 6. That has to be the night before last. She had plans with us for the two nights before that and she never said anything about meeting up with him before then." She looked up at Mary Margaret and grabbed the paper from her hand. "He was the last person to see her. Son of a bitch said nothing when I asked him." She clenched the letter in her fist. "He damn well better have some answers."

* * *

><p>The front of the shop was empty. The clock on the wall ticked loudly as Emma stood at the entrance, listening. She closed the door to Mr Gold's pawn shop and turned the lock, reaching up to flip the 'Open' sign to 'Closed.'<p>

She walked quietly toward the front counter, looking carefully into each row as she passed by. The warning Mary Margaret had given her before she had come rang in her ears. _If you fly off the handle, you'll get nothing out of him. Just take it easy..._

"Take it easy, my ass," Emma murmured as she approached the counter and rested her hands on it.

"Mr Gold?"

She heard a noise from a room out the back.

"Mr Gold, it's Emma. I want to talk to you."

She heard a loud bang, followed by footsteps until, finally, Mr Gold himself appeared before her, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Sorry, Miss Swan. I was oiling a squeaky door." He smiled pleasantly. "What can I do for you so early in the morning? Sheriff's business, perhaps?"

Emma felt for the letter in her pocket as she considered her first question.

"How was your meeting yesterday?" she asked, being deliberately vague.

Mr Gold looked surprised.

"Well," he began, placing the rag on the counter, "she seemed fairly disinterested at first, but I think I managed to convince her to do things my way."

Emma frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"She didn't seem to think it was necessary to put up a fence. I told her it wasn't the first wolf that had come close to Storybrooke and it was only a matter of time before one found its way into town."

Emma held up her hand.

"I was talking about your meeting with my sister."

Mr Gold raised his eyebrows.

"She was in here a few days ago, if that's what you mean. I've only seen her briefly since then. At Granny's."

Emma felt anger rise in her chest and she stared hard at him.

"You're lying."

Something passed over his face. His eyes glittered.

"I'm not sure I understand where this is going, Miss Swan. I do know I don't appreciate being called a liar." His voice was quiet, but there was an edge to his tone.

"Then, why won't you tell me about your meeting with Eve?" Emma asked through clenched teeth. "You kind of shot yourself in the foot when you left the evidence behind." She pulled the letter out of her pocket and held it up.

Mr Gold looked at the letter for a long time.

"May I see that?" he asked eventually. Emma handed it to him wordlessly. She watched as he quickly scanned the writing on the page and then read it again more slowly. He turned it over, examining every square inch. Finally, he looked up at Emma.

"I didn't write this, Miss Swan."

Emma stared at him disbelievingly.

"Sure you did. It's got your name, your signature."

Mr Gold reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and retrieved a credit card. He placed it on the counter, turning it around so Emma could see the signature on the white strip. Then, he opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of papers. He leafed through them, eventually pulling a sheet from the stack. This, too, he laid out for Emma to inspect. He stood back and gestured for her to look.

"This is my signature. The one on the letter is not." He maintained a steady gaze as she looked from his face to the signature and back again. It was evident the signature on the letter and the signature on the card were not the same. Then she looked at the other sheet of paper, at the slightly messy handwriting. It was all too clear now the mistake she had made.

"Why would someone write this letter and forge your handwriting and signature?" she asked. "It doesn't make any sense." She tried a final time. "What were you doing last night?"

"I was in the forest 'til 5, but by then the light was too dim to do any useful work on the fence. I did return shortly after 6:30. I'd left my jacket."

"Did you see anything?" Emma asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the counter. "Or anyone?"

Mr Gold shook his head slowly.

"Miss Swan, I get the impression that I'm missing something. Does this have something to do with why you came to see me yesterday?" His narrow eyes pierced her.

Emma hesitated a moment before answering. _I guess I might as well tell him. He'll find out anyway._

"Eve is..." She couldn't bring herself to use the word _missing_. "No-one's seen her for over thirty six hours."

The air became tense. Mr Gold stood very still.

"Am I to understand that she's missing?"

Emma shrugged slightly.

"She hasn't been seen since about 4pm the day before yesterday. She isn't answering her phone and she hasn't talked to anyone."

"But her car is still here," Mr Gold commented. "I've seen it." He looked thoughtful.

"I need to find out who wrote that note," Emma said. "Do you have any idea who or why someone would do this? I can hazard a guess..."

"Well, Eve and I have spent some time together since she arrived in Storybrooke," Mr Gold replied. "The person who wanted to meet her might have used my name to avoid suspicion. Perhaps if they had used their own name, she wouldn't have agreed to meet them."

Emma nodded knowingly. There was only one person she could think of who Eve would have little desire to talk to.

* * *

><p>Eve could see the radiant blue sky between the trees as she stared into the forest canopy. She was frozen, but she hardly noticed anymore. She'd stopped noticing hours ago. Instead she stared. Through the trees and down the hill onto the open plain.<p>

At the castle.

_The castle._

In all her life, in all the things that had happened to her, in all the stories she had written, not once had she conjured a scenario as crazy as this. She had walked through the forest for half the night, avoiding the patrols of the horsemen. She had found evidence of a couple of old campfires and even the carcasses of a few animals. But, nothing she had seen in the darkness had really convinced her.

Until the castle.

In the light of day, she had seen tiny figures in the distance coming and going, some on foot, others on horseback. She had seen people hanging out of the windows, beating rugs against the stone walls. She had seen the flags erected at the top, waving proudly in the breeze.

But, she had been unable to move from this spot, safe and hidden. The problem was, she knew she couldn't stay there. For one thing, she was hungry and tired and knew it wouldn't be long before someone discovered her. For another, she needed to find out where she actually was. And that meant going into that castle and talking to someone. Whilst wearing jeans and a sweater and more than likely saying things they had never heard before. Did people here use the words 'what the hell?'

_I'll either be a curiosity or they'll lock me up_, she thought wryly. She looked down at her fingernails, which had been bitten too far down during the night. _If there was ever a time to suck it up and go for it, it's now_.

With that somewhat sarcastic pep talk firmly in her mind, Eve slowly stood up and, keeping her eyes fixed on the castle, made her way out of the forest and down the hill.

The day was bright and sunny, though the air was cold. She walked stiffly, wrapping her arms around herself to thaw out. As she approached the castle, she coached herself on what to say to whomever she might meet. But, nothing she thought of sounded remotely plausible.

_Hi! I'm from a parallel universe. No, they probably don't know about quantum physics._

_Hi! Anyone know where I could find Philadelphia? At this rate, I'd take the cream cheese._

After ten minutes of walking, her reverie was interrupted and her heart beat faster as a man on horseback road up the path toward her. _Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me_, she silently chanted as they came within speaking distance of each other. To her relief, the man tipped his head toward her, but rode straight relief was short-lived as she was now almost to the drawbridge of the castle. With every step she took, she expected accusatory shouts and angry footsteps to come running after her. But, nobody seemed to care that she, a person from another world, was crossing their drawbridge and walking into their castle. Didn't they have guards?

Eve walked into the courtyard and gazed around, looking for someone who appeared friendly enough to talk to.

"Hey, you there!" A voice barked.

Eve turned, her heart leaping into her throat as she watched a formidable-looking woman march toward her.

Shit. Here goes nothing…

"Hi," she said to the woman, who scowled at her.

"You're a day late, girly." The woman shook her head disapprovingly. She looked Eve up and down. "And what the devil are you wearing?"

"Uh, I…late?" Eve stuttered.

The woman looked exasperated.

"We were expecting someone yesterday. The work's already piling up. Don't you have any work clothes? Are you from one of those pauper's towns over the ranges?"

Eve knew she must seem a bit dense, so she stood up straight and looked the woman in the eye.

_She clearly thinks I'm here to work, so that's what I'll do._

"No. All I have is what you see. But I'm a good worker. I'll do whatever you ask." _A little sucking up never hurt either._

The woman still looked stern, but she nodded.

"Very well. Come with me. I'll take you to the servant's quarters, then we'll get you some clothes."

Eve followed the woman toward the castle entrance, relieved to have a way in. As she walked into the gloom of the castle, she briefly wondered if anyone in Storybrooke even knew she was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N It appears I've broken my personal curse of getting attached to doomed characters-my Grey's favourite is still alive. Now I can remain happily in denial until September!**

**A/N 2 It finally happened. I finally saw my first ever full episode of Once Upon a Time (we're a little behind in Australia!). It's not bad, is it? ;)**

Chapter 23

"She's avoiding me," Emma slammed her jacket down on the table at Granny's with a thump, causing Mary Margaret to jump a mile.

Mary Margaret closed the folder of student work she had been marking and stuffed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth.

"What? How do you know?" She noticed that Emma's jaw was clenched and her fists were curled into tight balls.

Emma gazed around the diner at the lunchtime crowd.

"I've done nothing all morning except try to contact Regina. She hasn't been in her office all morning and she won't answer my calls. She's avoiding me! That only makes her look guilty of something. I know she wrote that letter. I know it!"

Mary Margaret played with the straw in her drink.

"Have you tried to call Eve?"

Emma frowned.

"I thought you were doing that."

"I was, I am," Mary Margaret replied quickly. "But, what about her family in Philadelphia? What if...?"

Emma looked hurt.

"You don't honestly think she's gone back there, do you? She left all her stuff here! And she's got us!"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma. First, it was Mr Gold and now her friend was fixated on Regina being the enemy. And while even at the best of times, Regina was difficult or, as Emma would have put it, a complete bitch, Mary Margaret wanted to save Emma from getting hurt. She didn't want to believe that Eve had left any more than Emma. But, she had to lay out all possibilities before Emma did or said something she couldn't undo.

"Have you considered that maybe Eve..."

"Don't, Mary Margaret," Emma interrupted her. "Because the answer is yes, but I don't want to go there. I can't go there. Besides, I can't call her because she doesn't answer her damn phone and I can't call anyone she knows in Philadelphia because I don't have their numbers! And how would I find out? She kept her name when she got married!" She ran a hand through her hair. "She knew I would help her." She fixed her gaze on Mary Margaret. "She knew that, didn't she? I mean, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I would have helped her if she was sad or in trouble..."

Mary Margaret's face was etched with anguish at the desperate look on Emma's face. For just a few, brief moments, the walls had come down and Emma's true feelings were plain for anyone to see.

_What if she really didn't want to stay? Did I do something?_ Emma felt something very like a sob try to make its way up her throat, but she choked it back down, putting her hand over her mouth to cover the sound. _I won't cry. I won't._ She felt Mary Margaret place her hand on top of her other one, which lay on the table, but she shrugged it off.

"I'm fine," she spat, standing up and turning for the door. She froze for a moment and watched Regina's car make its way up the street. She shoved her chair back so hard it crashed into the customer behind her. Ignoring everyone but the mayor in her car, Emma charged to the door and began running up the street.

Regina had to be the enemy.

Because the alternative could break her heart.

* * *

><p>She opened the door to the office without bothering to knock. Regina looked up in shock.<p>

"Miss Swan, I don't-"

"Save it, Regina!" Emma spat, pulling the forged letter out of her pocket and flinging it onto the mayor's desk. "You wrote this letter to Eve and signed it from Mr Gold and I want to know why!"

Regina ignored the letter, which had fallen onto her lap. She gazed levelly at Emma. Emma wanted to slap the calm expression off her face.

"Miss Swan..."

"Do you deny having met her in the forest two nights ago?" Emma pressed, determined to get an answer.

Regina's gaze grew calculated.

"I have no reason to deny it, Miss Swan," she said. "I did meet with Evangeline two nights ago to talk-"

"Then you must have written that letter! What did you say to her?" Emma asked.

"Much the same thing I talked about with you when you first came to town," Regina said, pushing her chair back and standing up. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk. "I don't believe there's a place for her here and I told her as much. I made her realise that she really belongs at home in Philadelphia."

"What do you mean, 'made her realise?'" Emma asked softly. _Surely there's nothing Regina could say that would get to her._

Regina stood up straight and walked around the desk toward the door.

"I put things in a way that helped her understand," she replied, standing beside the door to her office. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Are you trying to tell me that you convinced Eve, my _sister_, to leave Storybrooke and never come back?" Emma asked incredulously. "That's the story you're going with?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not, Miss Swan. This is my town. _My _town." Her voice softened. "And I told you at the very beginning that if you tried to mess with me, I would destroy you. Now get out of my office."

Emma stopped within a foot of the mayor and faced her.

"I don't know what you did, what you're _trying_ to do, but it won't work. You might control the people of this town, but you don't control her and you certainly don't control me. If you've done something, _anything_ other than talk to Eve, I will have no hesitation in locking you up. And I'll make you sorrier than you've ever been. And before you ask, _yes_, that was a threat." She gave Regina a final glare that could have splintered wood, before storming from the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Mr Gold."<p>

He turned at the familiar voice. Of course, he had heard the car drive up and heard her quick, clicking footsteps. Still, no need to turn around until absolutely necessary.

_I didn't think it would be long before you came calling, my dear Regina. If I was Emma's first suspect, you would have to be the second._

"Madam Mayor," he said politely.

She faced him in the fading light. The forest behind them was already dark, already whispering in the evening breeze. If only she understood its language.

"What brings you out to the forest at this time of day?" Mr Gold asked.

She glanced around for a moment.

"I need information."

_Interesting_, he thought to himself. _They all need information from me eventually. Snow White, James, Emma and now the Queen herself._

"What kind of information are you looking for?"

She seemed to hesitate, reluctant to reveal what she had hoped would never have to be said.

"There have always been...whispers...about some of the stronger spells and curses," she began.

He narrowed his eyes. The sounds of the forest seemed to silence themselves.

"Indeed."

Regina pursed her lips. How irritating that he should be the source of what she needed! Having dealt with him many times, she knew that he had a way of revealing as little as possible.

"What do you know of their effects? I have some idea, but I would like to hear your thoughts."

His eyes glittered and she felt her anger rise at the almost-smile on his face.

"There are many stories, of course. Some curses completely reverse themselves of their own accord. Some are accidently reversed through a freak accident or blind luck..."

"I'm not talking about a reversal. I'm talking about a...disappearance."

There was a pause.

"You mean Evangeline Black."

"…Yes."

Mr Gold laid the shovel he had been holding on the ground and dusted off his hands.

"Did you see it happen?" he asked, brushing a strand of stringy hair out of his eyes.

"Yes."

"It was a portal?"

She nodded.

"That would be my guess too. I need to know where it might have gone. My mother once told me that it sometimes took a person in-between times. Often into the past. Or that it took them into a void of darkness. You know as well as I do that we can't have her wandering around in our time. I need to know when there'll be another window of opportunity."

Mr Gold shook his head.

"You won't get that information from me or anyone else in Storybrooke. Those portals create themselves. The stronger the spell, the more unpredictable the portal is. There's absolutely no way to know when or _if _it will reappear."

Regina ground her teeth together in frustration.

"So that's all you can tell me?"

He nodded his head affirmatively. She stared at him for a long, hard moment, then turned and slowly walked toward her car.

He watched her drive away, his face solemn. _There's only one way this story will end now, Regina. You rode your good fortune as long as you could. Happily ever after doesn't stay for anybody._

* * *

><p>It was the silence that stood out more than anything else. The silence that signified that there were no cars, no electrical currents, no CD players.<p>

Nothing that resembled home.

The moon beamed its light in through the window, lighting up the dark corners of her room. Eve stared up at the cold, stone ceiling, feeling bone-tired and physically empty, yet unable to stop the mess of thoughts tumbling through her mind.

"_What's your name?"_

"_Ev-uh...Maria."_

It had been at that moment when she'd realised that her infant self might be in the castle somewhere. She'd quickly given her mother-in-law's name.

Her own might not be safe.

At least she knew Regina wasn't anywhere close by. Would Regina even know who she was? Though she kept to herself, she'd tried to listen in on some of the other servant's conversations, but that hadn't proved very useful. Mostly they gossiped about their home villages or talked about upcoming chores. They didn't talk about the Queen, nor did they mention anything other than vaguely the two people she was desperate to find out about.

Snow White and Prince Charming.

Her parents.

She had to find them and talk to them. She didn't know how or when or if they'd even look twice at her, but she had to talk to them. They were her only chance of getting back to Storybrooke.

"_You act as though you've never lit a fire before."_

"_Why are you washing the clothes like that? If you do it like this, it'll be much easier."_

"_You should have started boiling the water for that tub much sooner."_

"_Haven't you ever used a needle and thread?"_

She had never felt so inept in her life. Maybe that's why she was so tired. Most of the time, what she had thought would be simple chores turned out to be time-consuming and laborious. Her hands were a mess of blisters and her back...

She turned onto her side and stared at the beam of moonlight. She wished Emma were here. Emma would know what to do.

Emma would know how to fix it. Eve didn't need a lifetime of knowing her to believe that.


	24. Not an update

Hi all.

This is not an update to the story-I can only really work on it one day a week at the moment, so this afternoon (Aussie time) I'll be trying to get the next chapter finished. Sorry if I got your hopes up!

But, what I really wanted to do is say a big thank you to people who have been reading this story, putting it on their alerts list/favourites list and reviewing it. I really appreciate the encouragement and it makes me want to finish the story for you (though it will be awhile yet!)

Here's a few personal acknowledgements:

Banana Flavoured Lemonade – go Aussies! I am glad you love the story and relieved that no one seems to mind that I just added my own character! I don't know why no one writes about Emma picking Henry up. Jennifer Morrison (Emma) looks quite petite and probably isn't strong enough so maybe the thought never occurred to anyone. Lol. Looking forward to the new episode on Tuesday!

WildCroconaw – Looks like you're still on the early chapters of this story. Hopefully it's getting a little better with each chapter!

SummerKnight – You gave me a warm fuzzy feeling with your ultimate compliment about my story. All I can say is happy to please!

russianeyes718ouat7ncis – Glad you like it! And I didn't forget to check out your stories. How do you write some many? I'm exhausted after 1!

BornToBeAWitch1989 – Hope you're still smiling!

madfinn654321 – Thanks and hopefully you're still hanging on the edge of that seat. I have big plans for future chapters!

CorinaL27 – Glad you're loving it!

Mikado X Goddess – Thanks for taking the time to comment!

RainbowShelby – Hope you've been able to stick with this story

hecatemoondancer – My first ever reviewer, you never forget your first. (I really hope you're not, like, 12 years old, otherwise my comment is really inappropriate!)

Angel of Neptune – Missed out on being my first reviewer by a nose! But thank you and hope you're still into the story.

Now, I better get back to Chapter 25 (I like to stay a chapter ahead).


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Emma stood up slowly and turned to look at the cloaked figure standing outside in the moonlight. In slow motion, she approached the door and pushed it open and walked until she was face to face with the hooded figure. The figure raised their arms to push back the hood and Eve's dark hair tumbled around her shoulders as the hood slid down. Eve, looking determined, reached forward and grabbed Emma's hand..._

_The first sound she heard was a lone bird chirping in the stillness. She felt the ground beneath her and smelled the clean, fresh air of the morning. She smiled slightly and turned her head so she was facing up. Sunlight hit her face and she screwed up her eyes, lifting her arm to shield herself from it._

_Emma opened her eyes. She stared straight up at the canopy of the forest, trying to remember how she had got here. Things were a little hazy, but she knew something had..._

The phone blasted in her ear and Emma sat up with a gasp. Blinking blearily, she looked up at the clock in her office. She watched the second hand on the clock mark time for a few moments, as the phone rang itself out. Paperwork, unsigned and unfiled, lay in piles all around her. Pink slips, indicating phone messages, were scattered listlessly, their contents unread, unanswered.

She felt as if she were asleep, but apart from a few restless hours, sleep had eluded her for a week.

A whole week since she'd last seen Eve.

A week of talking again and again to the same people, all but begging them to know something, remember something that would point to her sister.

_But the one person who might know will never tell._

A week of waiting for Search and Rescue to find something in the wilderness.

_Please don't let them find anything._

A week of avoiding Henry, wondering if he knew Eve was gone, yet not having the courage to tell him herself. Surely, he would have heard the whispers. But, Regina was keeping him firmly out of sight. Mary Margaret hadn't even seen him at school.

A week of neglecting almost everything else to stake out Regina.

And worst of all, a week of trying to track down Eve's family in Philadelphia. Once she'd called the coroner's office that had collected Luke's body and found out his surname, it had been relatively easy to get a list of names together from the Philadelphia police. She had their names in front of her. She had their numbers. She even had Eve's home number in Philadelphia. She'd left messages, but couldn't bring herself to hope for anything.

Her sister had vanished off the face of the earth.

And the same two possibilities, the same two explanations remained. She'd left of her own accord, which was a betrayal not worth thinking about, even by someone she'd known for five minutes. Or something more sinister had happened.

Her phone rang again, but Emma ignored it. She rubbed her eyes and reached for the cup of coffee on her desk, long since cold. She winced as she sipped it. Standing up, she pushed her chair back and headed for the coffee machine.

Ten minutes later, sipping a fresh, steaming hot cup, she returned to her office, walking over to the window. The day was grey and cold. Just within her hearing, she heard a door slam and footsteps growing louder as they approached.

"Emma? Emma!" Mary Margaret burst into the office. Emma looked around in shock.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to call you!"

Mary Margaret panted and waved her hands, trying to communicate without words. Emma watched her, forehead creased.

"Eve's phone!" Mary Margaret managed to get out. "I found it!"

Emma's face registered confusion, then concern.

"What do you mean? Where?"

Mary Margaret fell into the chair opposite the desk. Emma walked over and sat in the chair next to her.

"I've been calling her number ever since she left, just in case...just in case she wanted to talk. I called this morning and Mr Gold answered!"

Emma sat up straight, her heart pounding. Maybe...just maybe...

"What was Mr Gold doing with Eve's phone?" she asked carefully.

"He was in the forest working on the new fence and he heard the phone ringing," Mary Margaret replied. "The battery died a little after he answered it. She didn't leave us, Emma. And now we know it!"

Emma slowly released the breath she had been holding. A chill slowly made its way up her spine and into her chest. Judging from the expression now on Mary Margaret's face, they had had the same realisation at the same time. Emma voiced it first.

"If she didn't leave," she said quietly, "what happened to her?"

* * *

><p>Mr Gold ran his rough fingers over the phone with a thoughtful expression. He'd found it in the bushes two days ago and half charged it, but had needed time to consider his options.<p>

And now he had decided.

Handing it over to Emma and Mary Margaret would help him, now that he knew the curse would be broken for sure, even if he didn't know exactly when. If they received even the smallest help from him, it would give him the advantage when the world returned to itself. Perhaps a release from prison would be in order.

He looked down, eyeing the 5-week old carcass of the wolf, close to where the phone had been.

It was a month-long time loop. Every month, that portal opened itself. It must have been triggered, first by Emma's arrival in Storybrooke and then by Eve's. The wolf had been the first thing to stumble through. And then Eve had unluckily fallen at the wrong place and the wrong time. He recalled his words to Regina.

_Some are accidently reversed through a freak accident or blind luck..._

He was the only one who knew the specifics. Emma and Mary Margaret, through his decision to answer the phone, would now come to the conclusion that Eve was missing. But they would never know where she'd gone. And would they even believe it? Regina knew there was a time portal, but she didn't know how often it would appear, unless she camped out in the forest every night until it came back.

No, he was the only one who knew where and when.

And if he played his cards right, he would soon be free.

* * *

><p>Regina tossed her keys onto the counter and kicked off her shoes.<p>

"Henry?" she called. He didn't answer.

She sighed and made her way toward the staircase, taking the stairs slowly, one at a time. As she climbed, she heard the sound of the shower.

He knew. She'd kept him home from school for three days, telling him there had been a gas leak at the school. And she'd grounded him for defying her, so he'd had no contact with anyone but her.

But he knew. She was sure he knew.

As the shower continued to run, Regina paused at the doorway to Henry's room. She quietly stepped inside and walked slowly around. After a moment, she sat down on the bed.

She frowned and looked down. Her leg was being jabbed by something hard under the mattress. Bending forward, Regina forced her hand between the mattress and base of Henry's bed and felt around. Her hand brushed against the hard thing and she closed her hand around it, pulling it out from its hiding place.

It was a book of some kind.

It had a brown cover and its cover was a bit damaged, but it was in good condition overall. She turned it over and studied the front cover. Her fingers tingled as she read it.

_Once Upon a Time..._

She looked up briefly, listening to the sound of the water in the shower. Then she turned back to the book she'd thought she'd never have to be concerned about again. As she opened it and began to flick through it, she thought back to the last time she had talked to Henry about this book. When she'd tried to convince him she wasn't the Evil Queen.

But, the time for pretending was over.

She was the Queen and he had always known. But, it wouldn't be over until she won. Or destroyed everything. Because if she couldn't have a happy ending...

Nobody would.

* * *

><p>Eve walked softly up the wide, stone corridor. She was sure she would arouse suspicion should anyone find her prowling around in the dark, but she couldn't lie in bed thinking for another moment. Besides, it was really her only chance to be alone to explore. Every other moment of her days was taken up with chores. More than once, she found herself hopelessly wishing for some of the modern conveniences she'd left behind.<p>

She turned down a corridor and slowed down. Tapestries and paintings lined the walls. People, whether living or dead she didn't know, stared back at her. She raised her lamp and studied them as she walked along. And then she began looking harder, looking for...

And there it was. A picture near the end. A sweet face, though with a steely gaze. Dark brown hair, flowing loosely down her shoulders, much like Eve's own.

Mary Margaret.

No.

Snow White.

Her mother.

She had not allowed herself to think too much about this moment, the moment she would find some sort of confirmation other than idle talk that the woman she knew as Mary Margaret was present in this world. Yet, here she was.

And the man next to her was her father.

She'd never met the man called David Nolan. The man Henry said was her father. She'd heard that Mary Margaret had briefly been involved with him, but that it had ended badly. And now she was standing in front of him. And she couldn't deny the resemblance. Emma, despite the blonde hair, clearly took after Snow White. Emma and Mary Margaret had looked like sisters even before Eve had known the truth. But she, despite her long dark hair, obviously took after her father.

Perhaps they would recognise her when they met her. Eve laughed to herself, shaking her head. _The hopeless dreams people have..._

At least she had finally found out what kind of time she was in. It had taken a lot of listening in, but she had finally learned that Snow White was still pregnant, but staying close to her quarters. Which meant Eve had arrived before Regina's curse had taken effect. And, most importantly...

She and Emma hadn't been born yet. Which meant she was safe for now.

Eve backed up until she felt the cold wall at her back and then sat down in front of the pictures of her parents. She had to meet them. It was becoming more urgent with every passing day. She had to tell them things they probably wouldn't believe. And the thing that was starting to frighten Eve...

Even if they believed everything she said and somehow were able to help her, it still wouldn't be over. Emma was the White Knight. Emma was the saviour. If Eve had to travel through space and time to get answers, what would Emma have to do?

_What would Emma have to do?_

She sat with her parents watching over her and pondered this question far into the night.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"So, it was just lying there on the ground when it rang," Emma said, staring hard at Mr Gold and testing her so-called superpower of lie-detection. Alarm bells were ringing. She studied Eve's cell phone carefully, examining it all over. She didn't know what she was looking for, but it made her feel like she was doing something. "Did you check her call lists? Sent and received?" When he nodded, she sighed and let the hand holding the phone drop to her side.

"There were plenty of calls, all from the same number," Mr Gold replied.

"That's probably my number," Mary Margaret spoke up.

"But," Mr Gold glanced at her as he continued. "No calls made since the afternoon she was last seen."

Emma turned 360 degrees, gazing into the thick forest. She'd walked up and down the forest path the day after Eve had disappeared, but it wouldn't have mattered when the phone was found. It didn't help them now. All it did was confirm that something bad seemed to have happened to Eve. She'd alerted Search and Rescue, but they hadn't seemed very confident. In fact, they'd informed her they were calling off the search. The chances of finding her in the midst of the vast forestland were remote, especially after so long. And with every day that went by…

"What do we do now?" Mary Margaret asked, moving to stand beside Emma.

Emma opened her mouth to speak when Mr Gold nodded his head at them.

"Well, if you have no further need for me, I'll be going."

Emma lifted her hand briefly in acknowledgement. She watched him walk away before turning to Mary Margaret.

"I think he knows more than he's saying," she said quietly.

"You think he's lying about the phone?"

Emma handed the phone to Mary Margaret.

"Take a look, will you?" She watched as her friend examined it carefully.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking at, Emma," Mary Margaret replied, handing it back to her.

"I think he found that phone earlier. Look how much battery life is left. It's almost half. That phone has been on for over a week. It should have been long dead."

"He could have taken it back to town and charged it," Mary Margaret pointed out reasonably.

"But, you said he answered it in the forest," Emma argued. "That means he found it before now and didn't tell us. It doesn't add up."

"But, why would he have kept it and not told us?" Mary Margaret asked, her forehead wrinkling. "What possible reason could he have had?"

Emma shook her head and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Just add it to the list of questions we can't answer," she replied bitterly. She half turned to look back down the forest path. She stood in silence for a long moment. "I don't know what to do Mary Margaret," she confessed softly. "There's nothing to go on. I have suspicions, but I don't even know what I'm suspicious about! And I can't bring myself to call her family. They just lost a son. How do I tell them they might have lost their daughter-in-law too? And is she lost?" She wrenched her hands from her pockets and ran them through her hair. "What do we do?"

Mary Margaret looked as helpless as she felt. They stared at each other for long moments.

"I'll talk to Regina again," Emma finally said. When Mary Margaret looked doubtful, she continued. "No, I'm not going to attack her. I'm just going to calmly ask her exactly what she said to Eve." She pulled her car keys from her pocket. "It's better than doing nothing. Meanwhile, if anyone asks if they can do anything, just tell them to keep their eyes and ears open."

They started up the path toward Emma's car.

"I'll drop you off," Emma said. "No sense both of us going to the lion's den."

* * *

><p><em>She's getting desperate. She doesn't know a thing. <em>Regina suppressed a smile of triumph at the thought. Emma's face was pale, Regina noticed, and there were dark circles under her eyes. _Well, if I can't hurt Snow White, hurting her children is the next best thing. Pity I wasn't able to get rid of both of them before though._

"Have you told Henry?" Emma asked, glancing at the staircase toward Henry's room. She didn't see the dark look Regina gave her.

"He doesn't need to know," she replied.

Emma thought for a moment she hadn't heard correctly.

"Doesn't need to know?" Emma said incredulously. She pointed toward the stairs. "Eve's his aunt. He cares about her! He deserves to know the truth. You can't just..."

"And what is the truth, Miss Swan?" Regina interrupted, taking a step closer. "The truth is that Evangeline isn't here and there isn't an explanation in this world that's going to make it alright for Henry to hear. I would much prefer to tell him when you actually have an answer."

Emma sneered, shaking her head.

"Oh, I think the answer's right in front of me. I just can't prove it."

"What is it that you think I've done, Miss Swan?" Regina mimicked Emma by shaking her own head. She looked confused and concerned, but Emma knew by now that it was a carefully constructed facade. "Thrown her over a cliff? Hog-tied her in my garden shed? Buried her under the apple tree? I told you I spoke to her and helped her see..."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Emma shouted, her temper throwing caution to the wind. "There's no way in hell Eve left because you _helped her see _anything!" She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "I don't know what you did, but I swear to you I will find out. Because I _know_ it was you." She raised her index finger and pointed it, trembling, at Regina's face. "Whatever it takes, I will find out what you did. And then everybody will know what a cold, heartless bitch you really are."

Instead of looking chastened, Regina smiled gently.

"I don't think so, Miss Swan," she whispered.

Emma's jaw clenched.

"Because if you try anything, I'll take Henry and I'll leave Storybrooke. I'll leave in the dead of night and we, like your sister, will be gone." She stepped closer and tilted her head slightly. "And you'll never see him again."

Emma's heart clenched inside her chest.

"You wouldn't," she whispered hoarsely. Yet, when she looked into Regina's eyes, she saw nothing but darkness.

"Miss Swan, I could disappear tonight and you would never know. You could search for the rest of your life and never find us." Regina's smile was cruel. "And I _will_ do it. Make no mistake. So, I'll only tell you one more time. Back. Off."

She knew by the look on Emma's face that she had won.

* * *

><p>At the top of the stairs, Henry listened. He stood as still as a statue, hardly daring to breathe, lest he be discovered eavesdropping. His mother seemed to be buying his act of being seemingly oblivious to what was going on. People only saw what they wanted to see.<p>

But, he knew. Oh, he knew. And conversations like the one currently going on downstairs only heightened his certainty.

He knew Eve was missing.

And he knew better than anyone on this side of the curse that his mother had something to do with it. But, though he knew about it, he, like everyone in town, was helpless against it. For one thing, he was the only one on the side of good in this town who knew the truth. For another, he knew nothing about the magic that had caused the curse in the first place.

But, he had really only had one responsibility all along.

Get Emma to Storybrooke. And he had done it.

She was here, but it wasn't enough. Sure, there were strange happenings that she had seen and heard. And sure, she had been amazingly reunited with a sister she had never known about. But, it wasn't going to convince her. She was too cynical. Too battered by life. And now, she would be too worried about losing him. Even though she couldn't possibly know that Regina was bluffing. That she couldn't leave Storybrooke.

He needed something else. Proof. Something concrete that would stop Emma in her tracks. And the only place he would find something like that was...

Right under his nose.

* * *

><p>Emma walked stiffly down the driveway, forcing herself to stay facing forward. She wouldn't look back. If she did, she would see Regina's triumphant face at the front door and Henry's sad eyes at his bedroom window. She could feel him watching her, his eyes boring into her skull.<p>

_My name's Henry. I'm your son._

She'd never wanted a kid. She'd never been the mothering type. It just hadn't been in her. She'd been on her own for so long that the thought of having a tiny life depending completely on her had been terrifying.

Then she'd met him. And fallen in love with him. The way he looked at her as if she could do anything, make anything better. The way he trusted her so implicitly. The way he had almost called her 'mom' on more than one occasion.

She wouldn't lose him. As long as Regina kept him in Storybrooke, he was safe. He was close. She couldn't lose him, not now.

Having allowed thoughts of Henry to overtake her usually stubborn refusal to dwell on things emotional, Emma's mind wandered.

_Mary Margaret Blanchard. It's nice to meet you. It's nice to see a smile on Henry's face again._

What would she do without Mary Margaret? Sweet, kind, gentle, sensible Mary Margaret. The woman who'd saved her from the worst Regina might do with a reasonable word, holding her back from spewing forth every venomous word she could think of to say about the mayor. She couldn't help feel that losing Henry would mean eventually losing Mary Margaret as well. Things had a way of snowballing and she didn't want it to destroy the thing she'd come to value most here in Storybrooke.

Her family. Blood or not.

But at least _they_ were here now. Eve wasn't. The biggest enigma of all. The dark-haired, reserved, independent woman who'd appeared out of nowhere and into Emma's life. Another anchor in the storm.

As she neared her car, Emma looked up at the sky, expecting to see dark rainclouds. It was then that she realised the wetness on her face was tears.

* * *

><p>The biggest moments in life sometimes come unexpectedly. It was like how people said the moment you stop looking for love, love finds you. Which was why Eve was completely unprepared for what was walking towards her down another corridor.<p>

She gripped the wire handle of the heavy bucket, wincing as it dug into her hand. She adjusted her grip for the millionth time, muttering angrily to herself as some of the water sloshed out of the bucket. She stopped walking and straightened her back, squeezing her eyes shut as her stiff muscles protested.

_No wonder anyone here over the age of thirty five is practically a hunchback. _

"Hello."

_Crap! Does this count as taking a break? That old battleaxe of a boss probably thinks so._

Her eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth ready to start apologising. She looked at the woman standing in front of her.

And almost dropped the bucket.

_Mary Margaret! _

_No, not Mary Margaret. _

It wasn't her friend. Her hair was long, swept up away from her neck. And this woman had a look in her eye. A look of passion and fierce independence and determination. Mary Margaret only ever seemed sweet and passive.

"So, you're the one." The woman who wasn't Mary Margaret spoke, looking down at Eve's bucket.

Eve frantically searched her mind. _What did I do? She must know I'm an impostor! She's going to throw me out._ She was thunderstruck when the woman smiled.

"The last person to do the windows kept leaving streaks down the middle. But, you've got them perfect," she said.

Eve felt like a fool, standing there, gaping like an idiot. She even sounded like Mary Margaret.

_Of course she sounded like Mary Margaret! _

It had been what she had wanted since she had arrived here, but now Eve wanted to run into a dark room and curl up in the corner. Her eyes drifted down to the woman's abdomen, a large swell very apparent. She could hardly admit to herself who this woman was.

Snow White.

Her mother. After twenty eight years, she was face to face with her mother.

"Do you speak?" Snow White seemed amused. "My father had a mute working for him once. Quiet guy. Not much for conversation."

_Did Snow White just make a joke?_

"Yes," Eve whispered. "I cleaned the windows." This was her first conversation with her mother? The cleanliness of the windows?

"Well, thank you. I do like to enjoy the view when I wake up in the morning." Snow White smiled again.

Eve tried returning the smile, but she was sure she looked like she was in pain. Then she remembered she actually was in pain and set the bucket down on the ground with a clang.

"You're new, aren't you?" Snow White continued, moving a step toward her. "I know practically everyone who works here and I haven't seen you before. I've heard about you, though."

Eve's numb mind jolted back to life. _Make an impression. It's the only way she'll even look twice at you._

"New? You have no idea," she replied, her smile slightly less pained this time.

Snow White looked mildly confused.

"I'm not from around here," Eve went on. "We have very...different methods of housekeeping where I come from." _Have you people heard of Westinghouse?_

"Hmm," Snow White replied, looking her up and down. "I heard you showed up wearing some rather interesting attire. Pants, no less." She looked mischievous. "My parents always wanted me to be proper too, wear dresses and such, but I found it much easier to get around in pants." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "You want to know something?"

Eve nodded, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure."

"You're lucky you're still here," Snow White said. "You're apparently the worst servant ever."

Eve stared at her for a moment. Then she burst out laughing.

"I guess I just haven't found my calling," she replied, still chuckling. "At least I can do the windows."

"Did your family come with you? We have quite a few people who come here with their families to work." Snow White changed the subject.

Eve swallowed, her mind racing with a possible explanation. It was too soon for the truth. But, she could give some hints, couldn't she?

"Uh...well, it's kind of complicated," she said weakly.

Snow White looked sympathetic.

"They couldn't come with you? Or you don't get along?" she asked. "Or they are no longer...?"

Eve looked out the nearest window.

"Well, I didn't know who my family was for a very long time," she replied. "We were...separated."

Snow White looked surprised.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Eve shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's ok." _You have no idea. _"I recently met my twin sister for the first time."

She watched as Snow White's hand instinctively went to her swollen belly.

"That's terrible. That you were separated so long, I mean." Her face was solemn and she opened her mouth to speak again. After a moment, she closed it, looking uncertain.

Eve tilted her head slightly. Her hint seemed to have hit close to home.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" she asked carefully.

Snow White hesitated. She looked behind her up the corridor. Turning back to Eve, she stepped forward. This young woman, Maria, appeared no older than she, but her eyes were so old. Those eyes knew things and Snow White felt drawn to her. Maria had revealed something personal, why couldn't she?

"Can I ask you something?" Snow White asked.

Eve nodded slowly.

"You can ask me anything you want," she replied. "And I'll tell you the truth."

"This separation," Snow White said, her hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach, "how did it affect you?"

Eve laughed shortly.

"Until just over a month ago, I didn't even know I had a twin sister."

Snow White looked shocked for a moment.

"And since then?" Snow White prompted.

"Since then," Eve continued, "Things...haven't exactly turned out the way I had hoped. Sometimes the universe wants to keep people apart." She was mortified when she felt tears prickling her eyes. _Ok, that's enough. I'm sure she'll remember me now. The girl who cried._

Blinking rapidly, she turned back to Snow White.

"I still have a lot to do today. I should..."

Snow White almost looked disappointed. She nodded.

"Of course." She smiled briefly. "What chores do you have tomorrow?"

Eve's heart lifted. _This could be my chance._

"I'll be outside all day, if the weather holds," she replied, looking out the window again.

"Would you mind some company at lunch?" Snow White asked. "I mean, only if you..."

"That would be great," Eve said, smiling. She pointed out and down through the window. "I'll be the slow one," she joked.

Snow White laughed. It was rich and warm and full of humour.

And Eve thought it was the most wonderful sound she'd ever heard.

* * *

><p>Snow White watched the woman as she walked away, the bucket of water knocking against her leg with every step. She waited until the woman had turned a corner at the far end of the corridor.<p>

They had spoken for just a short while, but there was...something. Her manner, her eyes...It was as if she knew this woman from somewhere. There was an ease in their behaviour around each other, a comfort of having known each other for a long time.

Yet, they had never met.

Snow White smiled. She liked Maria, whoever she was. Yet, she couldn't help feeling sad for her. To lose her family without ever really knowing they had been lost. To live a whole life without answers, without the people who were meant to be her closest link with life.

Snow White closed her eyes as her mind went back to James' plan. Could they really go through with it? Could she actually get into that magical cupboard with no certainty that they would ever be reunited? To separate her children from their father, perhaps forever. Was it conceivable?

She frowned and stopped. How had she gone from thinking about Maria to thinking about James and the twins she was about to give birth to?

She shook her head slightly and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"I'm done."<p>

Snow White looked amused.

"You sound surprised," she said.

Eve nodded.

"I am. A week ago, it would have taken me hours to wash all this." She gestured to the rows of clothing, hanging neatly on the line. "Clearly, I'm a natural. It just took me awhile to realise it."

Snow White grinned and tossed Eve an apple. Eve caught it and raised it to her mouth to take a bite. Then, she lowered it and studied its glossy red surface carefully.

"You don't like apples?" Snow White asked.

Eve looked at her.

"I would have thought you'd have an aversion to them," she said lightly.

There was silence for a moment as Snow White fixed her gaze on Eve.

_Oops. Touchy subject. Am I supposed to know about that? _Eve asked herself.

"How do you know about that?" Snow White asked quietly.

"Stories like that never stay secret for long," Eve explained in what she hoped was a casual tone. "Especially when they involve love."

Snow White's expression softened.

"What did you hear?"

Eve bit into the apple with a loud crunch. She studied the juicy fruit inside as she chewed thoughtfully.

"Evil, jealous queen. Pretty young maiden. Handsome prince. Evil queen tries to get rid of pretty young maiden. Gets rescued by a handsome prince, with a kiss no less. You have to admit, women are suckers for a story like that."

Snow White looked puzzled.

"Suckers? Are you saying that all women are cacti?"

Eve laughed at Snow White's misinterpretation of her language. It had happened a lot over the past few days since they'd met. A few days which had felt gloriously like forever.

"Not succulent. _Sucker_. It means women can't get enough of it."

Snow White smiled.

"You have such a strange way of speaking. I've never heard anybody use such unusual phrases." She polished her own apple with the hem of her shirt. "Anyway, you're probably right. I've met plenty of women who love stories like that. Speaking of which, do you have one?"

Eve looked over at her.

"One what?"

Snow White tilted her head in expectation.

"A prince? Or at least a handsome young man. Though I suppose even an ugly one would do, if he had a good heart."

_Why did she have to ask me that?_

Eve felt the smile evaporate from her face. It wasn't the first time she had thought of Luke, but it was the first time since she'd left Storybrooke that someone had asked about him, however indirectly.

Snow White was watching her intently.

"What happened?" she asked.

Eve raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Snow White gestured to Eve's face.

"I've only known you a short time and already I can tell how you're feeling by your reactions. You look like…." She stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

"Somebody died?" Eve finished for her. When Snow White nodded, Eve laughed shortly. "He _was_ handsome. And he was a prince, even without a royal title." She studied the apple in her hand carefully. "Unfortunately, my past meant he had no future. He died a few weeks ago."

Snow White looked horrified.

"Is that why you're here?" she asked. "Because you needed to get away?"

Eve laughed, more bitterly than Snow White had ever heard.

"I'm here because I chose the worst place in the entire world to fall over," she said. "And because the universe has a sick sense of humour." She could tell by the look on Snow White's face that she didn't understand what Eve was saying.

_Why can't she just know? Why can't she just recognise me so I don't have to figure out how to tell her?_

Eve could feel her eyes filling with tears. She blinked impatiently at them and turned her back to Snow White.

"I have to go."

"Wait!" she heard Snow White call out and suddenly the woman was grabbing her arm…

A white hot jolt of electricity ripped through her and Eve bent over double, gasping for breath and clutching her arm. She jerked herself upright and whipped around to look at Snow White.

The woman was staring at her hand. Slowly, they met each other's gaze.

"What was that?" Snow White asked quietly.

Eve wondered what she was supposed to know. It was the same electrical current that had passed through her in the forest, when she'd first come through to the fairytale world. She shook her head abruptly.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

She turned and ran smack into a solid chest.

"Woah! Look out," a warm voice chuckled.

Eve looked up.

_No. Not you. I don't need this right now. _She felt herself start to panic.

"James, this is the woman I was telling you about. Maria," Snow White moved forward. "Maria, this is my husband, James."

Eve was standing so close to him, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She could see right into his kind, caring eyes and see his friendly, almost boyish smile.

_My father._

_I have to get out of here._

Without a word, Eve sidestepped James and ran. She heard Snow White call out, but she didn't dare look back.

* * *

><p>"Was it something I said?" James shook his head as Snow White walked up beside him. He looked down at his wife.<p>

Her face was pale.

He was instantly concerned.

"What is it? Snow? Is it the babies?" He turned toward her and put his hand gently on her stomach.

She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No. They're fine. It's...it's..." She gestured in the direction the mysterious woman had gone.

"What did she do?" James asked.

Snow White shrugged helplessly.

"Nothing. She was upset and I reached out to stop her from leaving. I touched her arm and..."

"And?" James prompted.

She looked up at him.

"Magic. I felt magic."

He stared at her.

"From..._her_?" His lip curled at the thought of that..._witch._

His wife shook her head emphatically.

"No. Maria's not evil. I'm certain of that. And I'm sure she doesn't know the Queen. But, it's so strange..."

James put an arm around Snow White and began walking her back to the castle.

"I'm taking you back to our chambers and then I'm going to get an update on the cupboard. They said it would be done any day. The sooner it's finished, the sooner you and the children will be safe."

Snow smiled up at him. When he cast his gaze toward the castle, her smile faded and she looked back in the direction Maria had run.

_Who are you?_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**A/N No ripping off intended. I think a scene in this chapter is a little similar to a scene in one of the later episodes in the season. I discovered this last weekend, much to my annoyance. How dare the writers of the show steal my ideas! ;) **

Henry watched Regina drive away from behind the curtain in the lounge room, where he was supposedly engrossed in a movie.

He put his hand in his pocket, fingering the key that was safely tucked away. It had been one of the bravest things he had ever done, lifting the key from his mother's keyring while she had been in the shower. The keyring had plenty of keys on it, enough that one wouldn't be missed, not for awhile. He looked over at the door to the basement. He had never had occasion to go in there. It had never really interested him. He remembered asking about it once and his mother had told him it was full of old furniture and clothes, completely boring to a small boy.

But, every locked door, every mysterious cupboard, every unexplained nook had become of the utmost importance.

And after several days of creeping and sneaking around, the basement was the only place left unexplored.

He let the curtain drop and turned toward the basement. He walked slowly towards it, as if giving his mother time to forget something and return before she could catch him poking around in her secrets. But, she didn't return and he found himself standing at the door.

Did he want to find something?

Did he want to find nothing?

He took a deep breath and fit the key in the lock. It turned easily, as if it was well-used. The door swung open and he looked down into the semi-darkness. It looked completely normal, exactly as a basement should look. He felt inside the doorway for a light switch. Finding it, he flipped the switch and the basement was suddenly bathed in light.

Nothing to do but go down the stairs.

He tread carefully, as if afraid he would leave a footprint. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Until he reached the bottom.

He stared.

A long row of shelves stretched out in front of him along the far wall. He frowned and walked slowly closer to the shelves. He stared up and down the row until it felt unsafe to just stand there any longer. Henry slowly walked until he was right in front of them. It was plain to see what was sitting on the shelf.

Boxes.

He stood in front of one of the boxes and raised a trembling hand. Picking it up, he held it in his hands and took a deep breath.

And opened it.

His mind took a moment to catch up to what his eyes were looking at.

He had never actually seen one, except on TV, on a documentary somewhere. But, he would have guessed what it was anyway.

A heart.

And Henry didn't need to be a doctor to guess it was human. His mind immediately went back to Graham's death. _Heart attack_. Supposedly. Or caused by something no one would ever have conceived. Who could have known something this hideous, this macabre was hidden away down here in the mayor's own house?

The house _he_ was living in.

He shakily closed the box and returned it to the shelf, stepping back to look up and down the row again. Fear, cold and dense, gripped every part of him. Here, at last, was the proof he needed.

He had to tell Emma.

* * *

><p>Emma closed the door to the apartment with a soft click. The place was dark, but she didn't bother turning on the lights. For the past two nights, she'd come home at this time to darkness, waiting until Mary Margaret was in bed. Avoiding her felt easier than giving voice to her deepest fears. The fear of losing…something. Something important. Some<em>one <em>important. She quietly made her way toward the hallway leading to her bedroom.

"Are you leaving town?"

Emma jumped at the voice, blinking rapidly and gulping in a few breaths before turning towards the person sitting in the armchair in the dark.

"What are you doing? You scared the crap out of me!"

Mary Margaret reached over and turned on a table lamp, illuminating the room in soft light.

"I scared you? Oh, I'm sorry Emma, that was thoughtless of me."

Emma frowned at her friend's tone. Mary Margaret was never sarcastic. It unnerved Emma, especially when she saw the look on Mary Margaret's face.

"Are you ok, Mary Margaret?" Emma asked uncertainly, slowly taking off her jacket and tossing it over the back of a chair.

Mary Margaret shrugged and stood up.

"Sure. I mean, I don't know what the hell you've been doing for the past few days, but sure. I'm good."

Emma shook her head, dreading the confrontation that was coming.

"I've been here," she protested weakly, knowing it was a lame argument. "I've just..."

"Been avoiding everyone?" Mary Margaret interrupted. "Avoiding _me_? I thought that after everything that we've been through, everything that's happened, _we'd_ at least be there for each other. I thought we were more than..." she stopped herself. "I guess I was wrong." She crossed her arms defensively. "So, are you leaving?"

Emma gaped at her.

"What?"

"Did you ever think that you're not the only person who's sad that Eve is...?" she waved her hand, not wanting to say anything that would actually define where Eve was.

_Missing. Dead. _

"I know she is your sister," Mary Margaret continued, "And I know you're upset, and I've been standing by, watching it happen, but you can't bail now! You can't leave us!"

Emma shook her head wordlessly, shocked by Mary Margaret's words. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mary Margaret waved her hand, silencing her.

"Do you have any idea what life was like before you came? It was a fog, Emma." Mary Margaret's eyes filled with tears. "My life was a giant fog and there was no escaping it." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "And then you came and suddenly the fog was gone. I wasn't just living, I had a _life_." She looked pleadingly at Emma. "Do you have any idea how much I don't want you to go?"

"Mary Margaret..." Emma gestured helplessly. This was a bolt from the blue. She'd been so caught up in her own thoughts, her own problems, she hadn't seen this coming. She wouldn't have guessed that her instinct for self-protection would hurt the only person who had ever truly accepted her. The only person who understood her. The only person who loved her...

"I'm not going anywhere, Mary Margaret," Emma said softly. She smiled weakly at the brunette, shaking her head. "I'm not leaving."

Mary Margaret swallowed and hesitated, as if giving Emma time to change her mind.

"You're not?"

Emma walked around a chair and moved until she stood in front of Mary Margaret.

"No. I've just been...angry and scared and confused and I guess I didn't want to talk about it with anybody. I was trying to...protect myself."

"From me?" Mary Margaret asked, hurt etched into her face.

Emma met Mary Margaret's gaze.

"When I went to talk to Regina a couple of days ago, she told me that if I kept pushing her, she'd leave Storybrooke and take Henry with her. And she'd make sure I never found him."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and sighed.

"Don't you know by now that you don't have to keep the walls up around me? That you can tell me when you're in trouble? Don't you think that I would do anything to help you?"

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, her eyes on the floor. "I didn't want to lose you. Eve and Henry..." Her throat closed and she couldn't speak anymore.

A ghost of a smile passed over Mary Margaret's face. She understood Emma so well.

"And I don't want to lose you either. Don't push me away ok? Don't." She reached forward and pulled Emma toward her.

Emma let her.

* * *

><p>Eve approached Snow White's room slowly. She felt exhausted and overwhelmed from the events of yesterday afternoon. When she'd found a way to reveal a little more of herself to Snow White.<p>

And then she'd blown it.

Not to mention literally running into her father.

She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned softly at the memory of it. They must be suspicious of her now. All that weird talk about family and then that electric zap she and Snow White had both experienced. Running away certainly hadn't helped her cause, she was sure of it. But, everything had happened at once and then all of a sudden, there was her _father_. If she'd stuck around, she would have just stood there, opening and closing her mouth like a suffocating fish.

So she'd run.

She hadn't slept a wink, going over and over everything in her mind. And just within the realm of her thoughts at all times was the heavy responsibility she carried. Having to tell them who she was.

Which was why she was now standing in the doorway of Snow White's room. She hadn't had any difficulty with guards since she'd met Snow White. They'd been told she could come and go as she pleased. Not that she had. Eve thought it would seem strange if she went roaming about as she pleased. She was, after all, one of the help, despite her growing friendship with the mistress of the house.

She stood hesitantly in the doorway. The room appeared to be empty so she took a cautious step inside. She spied a second doorway at the far end of the room and headed toward it, taking in the cosy atmosphere of the room and the richly-decorated furnishings. It felt like she was invading someone else's space.

Eve put her hand on the doorway as she reached it and poked her head into the next room.

She froze.

She was in the nursery.

Her first bedroom. The room she and Emma would have shared. Would have...

She walked slowly into the room, turning her head to take everything in. It felt surreal and she was almost disappointed in herself for not being able to recognise anything. If only there was something to recognise...

Then she saw it.

Folded neatly and placed carefully inside one of two matching cribs.

Her blanket. She walked over to the crib and reached in.

Eve ran her fingers gently over the blanket. It was the only part of her old life that she had seen in the weeks she had been here. She traced the letters of her name, tears springing to her eyes. Beyond the aches and pains of her body was a duller, more painful ache.

The ache in her heart.

She didn't want to think about the life she should have had. She didn't want to think about the beautiful young couple who had treasured both her and Emma before they had even been born. She didn't want to think of growing up in this room, this castle, this realm. Of the cruel theft of a future that had never happened.

But, being in this room now, she couldn't stop herself.

She gathered up the blanket in her hands and lifted it out of the crib, ignoring the sharp zap of electricity that seemed to occur with everything her true life would have given her, had fate allowed it. Had the Evil Queen allowed it. She couldn't stop her shoulders shaking as she pressed the soft wool to her face and let the emotion pour out of her in waves. Her tears ran onto the blanket and so wrapped up in her pain was she that she didn't see the soft glow of the letters on the blanket.

But someone did.

_Magic._

It was the only explanation for the glowing letters on the baby blanket. The only explanation for the unspoken closeness she felt. For the way the woman's eyes crinkled when she smiled her father's smile.

_Magic._

But, what did it mean? She had to find out.

Snow White stepped forward and the woman by the crib turned abruptly, clutching the blanket with the name 'Evangeline' embroidered across it. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes red from sorrow.

"Maria," Snow White said quietly and the woman closed her eyes briefly. She looked down at the blanket in her hands and slowly pulled it away from her body. She wiped tears from her face awkwardly with one shoulder, before folding the blanket and returning it to its place in the crib.

"I'm sorry."

Eve inhaled deeply, fear sitting like a hard lump in her stomach.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Snow White asked in reply. She took a step.

"There's a reason why I'm the worst maid you've ever had," Eve said, turning with her back to the crib.

Snow White frowned slightly, puzzled.

"You're not that bad. Anyway, I want you here and if anyone's going to..."

"I'm here because of the curse!" Eve burst out.

_Not how I wanted to do that at all._

The air was so still in the silence that Eve imagined her breath was like sandpaper scraping along a piece of wood.

Snow White paled.

"What do you know of the curse?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Eve gulped. Oh, there'd be more questions. Many, many...

"I...uh..."

"I have put my trust in you," Snow White said, piercing Eve with her gaze. "We've become friends. You owe me something. An explanation." She shook her head, frowning. "You should at least tell me where you are from. I suspect it is far away. Your ways are so different. Your manner, your speech...And that...moment I touched you, that was _magic_. You have magic in you."

Eve barked out a laugh. That was an understatement. They worked with magic, they knew about curses and spells, but would they accept her story? Maybe they'd think she was an impostor, even someone sent from the Queen herself to infiltrate and spy on them.

But, didn't she owe it to Emma? And everyone living in Storybrooke? They had been caught in limbo for almost 30 years and this might be the only chance to save them. Wasn't this the chance she had been waiting for?

_Grow a spine, Eve._

Snow White took another step forward. And the walls closed in.

"Tell me."


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N It's a public holiday where I live, so plenty of time to write stuff! So 2 chapters in 2 days-but don't get used to it :)**

Chapter 27

Henry kept to the shadows, which wasn't hard in the early hours of the morning. His legs ached from half-running, half-walking the distance from his house. Every few steps, he checked his pocket for the precious proof he carried in the camera.

He crossed the road and went inside the building, climbing the steps and walking until he stood outside the door. He raised his hand and rapped on the door loudly.

He waited.

Nothing.

He knocked again and listened intently. After a minute, he heard signs of life on the other side of the door and murmured voices. He knocked once more, just to be sure. He heard someone on the other side of the door, before a whispered voice said, "It's Henry."

The door opened and Mary Margaret and Emma stood there in their pyjamas, looking at him in shock. Then, Emma reached forward, grabbed him and pulled him into the apartment.

"What the hell...?" Emma asked, disbelief in her tone.

Henry didn't waste any time. He lurched forward and crushed himself against Emma.

Emma held him against her, looking helplessly at Mary Margaret.

"Henry, what is it?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and clung to her embrace for a moment longer, before stepping back.

"I need to show you something. You need to see it," he said.

Emma and Mary Margaret glanced at each other, before wordlessly walking with him to the couch. He took his backpack off his back and opened it, pulling out The Book. Emma saw what it was and her face became resigned.

"Henry..."

"No!" he said forcefully and she looked surprised. "Before, it was just me and a book of stories that kids read. I didn't think you'd believe in the curse, not even when you found out Eve was your sister. I've known all along that Operation Cobra was just a fantasy to you. But, now..." He opened The Book and flicked through the pages. Finding the right one, he turned the book around and thrust it toward Emma. "Now, it's not just a book of stories."

Emma looked down at the page in front of her. There was an illustration of a room...and an explanation...

"_The Queen loved to wander along the rows, touching the boxes as she walked along. It reminded her of power. The power to control life. In each box contained the heart of an enemy, some real, some magically conjured. The real hearts signified the death of an enemy, while the magical hearts could be used to extinguish a living enemy at her convenience..."_

Emma looked up at him.

"Henry, why are you showing me this?"

Without saying a word, he turned the pages of The Book until he found a page Emma knew. The page which showed the room where the White Knight and the Dark Widow were to break the curse. He had taped the ripped page back into The Book. She looked again at the picture of the blonde-haired and dark-haired women, grasping hands amidst the bright light.

Again, she looked up at Henry. He pulled the camera out of his pocket and turned it on. He flicked through the collection of pictures until he found the terrible truth locked within the frames.

Henry handed Emma the camera.

Still puzzled by where this was going, Emma looked at the first photo.

Clearly a basement. With rows of shelves, not unlike the picture in The Book.

She clicked over to the next photo. She felt Mary Margaret lean forward to get a closer look.

Small boxes on the shelves, evenly spaced.

Henry turned The Book back to the page about the Queen and her collection of hearts. Emma swallowed and her eyes flicked from The Book and back to the camera. Again she clicked to the next photo.

Henry had placed one of the boxes on the ground and it sat there, open, in the picture. Emma's brow furrowed and her mouth opened as she stared at the contents of the box.

And, just for a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

* * *

><p>"Tell me."<p>

Eve was frightened. Snow White was looking at her so determinedly, there was no way she would let her leave until she was satisfied. And once she knew, what would she say?

"Tell me," Snow White repeated, more softly this time. She seemed to understand that it was difficult. Whatever _it _was.

"I...I come from a world so different from this," Eve whispered. "I come from a world that's fast and loud and has…machines for everything." How did you explain computers and Iphones and cars to someone who had never seen them? Even now, Snow White's face had a guarded quality, as if inwardly judging her honesty.

She had to give Snow White the whole truth. There was nothing worth holding back. She would either believe her or she wouldn't.

"But, I don't have any parents in that world. I was…sent away when I was a baby and my twin sister too." At those words, Snow White stiffened. Eve forged ahead, past the point of no return. "My parents came from a magical place under the rule of an evil queen. And when that queen decided to end the world as they knew it, my parents took me and my sister, wrapped us up in blankets made especially for us and sent us through a magical cupboard to another place. They wanted to save us, so we could save _them_." She stopped and waited breathlessly, silently begging for her own mother to believe her.

Snow White stood as still as a statue for so long that Eve wondered if something was wrong with her. Finally, she walked over to Eve and grabbed her hand. This time, the electrical jolt didn't come as a surprise. Snow White began walking and Eve had no choice but to walk beside her. They walked in silence, hand in hand, down corridors and up stairs until they reached another room.

Snow White let go of Eve's hand and walked over to the full-length doors of the cupboard on the other side of the room and threw them open. Behind them, stood a shimmering wall, which seemed to ripple in the light.

"Did it look like that?" Snow White asked.

Eve swallowed.

"I don't know, I was…"

"Your name. It isn't Maria, is it?"

Eve hesitated before slowly shaking her head.

"Are you Emma or Evangeline?" Snow White asked, her expression unreadable.

Eve felt tears well in her eyes.

"You believe me?" she whispered. Henry was always telling her to believe the impossible.

"Who are you?" Snow White asked again.

"Evangeline."

For the first time, Snow White's expression registered something. Was it shock? Disbelief? Amazement?

"You came through somehow, didn't you? The magic brought you through," Snow White said quietly, moving toward Eve.

Eve took a nervous step backward. She couldn't answer these questions. She couldn't explain how she got here. She was just...here. If only she had The Book. Or Henry, who was wiser than them all.

Snow White looked hurt at her movement.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. James and I have long suspected the Queen was up to something. We even made arrangements..." She waved a hand back at the cupboard. "It must be soon." She stopped and she and Eve stood barely a foot apart. Her gaze took in every part of Eve's face. "You're really Evangeline, aren't you? You have my father's nose. And you have your father's eyes..." Her voice faltered and she raised her hand as if to touch Eve. "You're grown up." Her eyes filled with tears of wonder. "You're so beautiful," she whispered. She placed a hand against her swollen belly. "All I had of you was a name. I haven't even seen you yet."

"I need your help," Eve said softly, urgently. "Everyone you know here is trapped in my world, twenty-eight years from now. Including Emma and Henry...your grandson." Snow White's eyes widened. "Regina wants to stop us from breaking the curse. I need you to tell me how to do it."

Snow White stared at her for a moment.

"Don't you want to ask me..."

Eve cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say." She shook her head. "And you don't know how much I want to know all about you. And my father. Emma and I have waited for 28 years to know you. But, right now, saving Emma is my priority. Right now, I have to think about the people back there. They're counting on me and they don't even know it."

As they stared at each other, quick footsteps approached the room. James burst in, his eyes going straight to the two of them.

"Snow! Are you alright? One of the guards said..." He paused, looking at Eve. "What is she doing here?"

Snow White left Eve's side to stand with James.

"She's living proof that we're doing the right thing," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

Confused, he looked over at Eve again.

"Look at her James," Snow White said softly. "Can you see?"

He glanced at Snow before taking a few steps forward. Eve's fingers closed into fists as she felt him take her in. His eyes slowly covered every inch of her. He was a stranger, but she was desperate for him to recognise her.

"You said she had magic," James said to Snow White, while keeping his eyes fixed on Eve. "What kind of magic?"

"The kind a curse can cause," Snow White replied.

The blood seemed to drain from his face. He stopped barely a metre from her.

"Who?" he said hoarsely, his mouth barely moving.

Eve hoped her own voice wouldn't fail her.

"Evangeline. Eve."

His eyes glistened as she revealed the shortening of her name.

"I said that," he said softly in amazement, one corner of his mouth turning up in a half-smile. "I said we would call you Eve...Are you really...?"

Eve nodded, a tear escaping and sliding down her cheek. They believed her.

Her parents believed her.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. Hearts. Hearts in boxes. Just sitting there in that house on the hill.<p>

_Hearts._

"I know Eve's gone. I've known for ages," Henry said and Emma looked up sharply. "I think my mom did something."

"What do you think she did?" Emma asked quietly. She didn't have any answers. He might as well.

Henry turned a few pages in The Book, to the picture of a castle.

"I think Eve's alive somewhere in the fairytale world. I think my mom used magic to send her there. To get rid of her. It's the only explanation."

Emma licked her lips, but didn't say anything. He watched Mary Margaret sit back, blowing out a heavy breath.

But, they didn't dismiss him. They could barely even think right now.

And now, he had more hope than ever.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Emma and Mary Margaret wandered down the forest path as dawn reared its weary head between the trees. Emma had driven Henry back home an hour after he had shown up at her door, parking down the street from his house and walking with him. Neither had said much. What was there to say after the photos he had shown her? Henry, mature beyond his years, had seemed to realise that he needed to let it go, let Emma and Mary Margaret process things.

Emma glanced at Mary Margaret out of the corner of her eye. What had gone through her mind when she'd seen that heart?

"I think that's where we were. Where Mr Gold said he found the phone," Mary Margaret said, pointing to a spot slightly off the path.

Emma stared in the direction she was pointing and moved towards the trees.

"What are you looking for?" Mary Margaret called from behind her.

"The wolf," Emma replied. "It was right near where the phone was found."

Mary Margaret stopped and watched Emma. Emma continued on a bit further until she realised Mary Margaret wasn't following her. She turned.

"What is it?" she asked.

Mary Margaret stared at Emma for a long moment.

"What?" Emma asked again.

"Was that photo real?" She looked anxious.

Emma breathed in shakily. That wasn't the only question she had been asking herself.

"It sure looked real." She raised her hands and let them drop back to her sides. "Henry…he found _something_."

"And what about the connection to The Book?" Mary Margaret persisted. "Do those photos prove The Book is real?"

"What do you think?" Emma turned the question back to her friend.

Mary Margaret huffed a laugh.

"It's not so much that I don't believe in the photos, it's the…."

"The whole Snow White thing?" Emma finished. "Can we believe Regina's got a basement full of hearts and not believe everyone's a fairytale character?"

Mary Margaret stared at the ground, lost in thought. Emma studied the ground nearby before letting out an "Aha!" Keeping her distance, she circled what was left of the wolf, which was nothing but a few bones. Mr Gold had removed the rest. Mary Margaret joined her.

"Is it just a coincidence that Mr Gold found the phone near the wolf?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't think I believe in coincidences anymore," came Emma's reply. She paused. "So, what do we know? About six or seven weeks ago, this wolf died, with no indication of where it came from. Mr Gold said it was killed by something like a sword. A _sword._ Then, about three weeks ago, Eve meets Regina here and disappears into thin air, leaving her phone behind as if she left in a hurry. Or by accident." She bit her lip for a second. "Can I suggest something completely nuts without you having me committed?"

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"Um...ok?"

Emma continued to chew her lip.

"What if Eve and the wolf are connected, but Regina isn't?"

Mary Margaret looked surprised.

"You don't think Regina's involved?"

Emma shook her head emphatically.

"Oh, she's involved somehow. But, I don't think she had anything to do with the wolf. I think whatever happened with Eve wasn't meant to happen. Or happened despite Regina."

"So, it's all totally random?" Mary Margaret struggled to fit the pieces together.

Once again, Emma shook her head.

"I can't put everything together, but if Eve's gone to the same place the wolf came from... Because as far as I know, nobody around here has a sword..." She left the thought unfinished.

"And you think it's the fairytale...place?" Mary Margaret finished quietly.

"Told you it was nuts," Emma replied.

Mary Margaret just stared at Emma.

"Look," Emma hurried to explain. "Right now, Henry's theory that Eve's in the fairytale world gives us hope that she's out there...somewhere. And I would rather her be out there somewhere," she waved her hand around, "than nowhere."

Emma put her hands on her hips and stared into the distance.

"Everything's on the table now, no matter how crazy it sounds."

* * *

><p>Eve sat by the fire, drying her freshly-washed hair. The wood crackled, the only noise in the room. She stared into the flames as she sipped her tea. Snow White had offered her hot chocolate, but she had never been a big fan of it. It reminded her that it was something Emma shared with their mother.<p>

"You shouldn't sit too close to the fire. It can't be good for your skin."

Eve looked up as Snow White eased into an armchair nearby and tried to find a comfortable position. She stood up and reached for a blanket, draping it over Snow White's legs. Eve saw the look of surprise and pleasure on her face and smiled shyly, before resuming her place by the fire.

It was quiet for several minutes.

"So, when are you going to tell me?" Snow White finally asked.

Eve looked over at her questioningly.

"About what happened to you. And Emma." She cocked her head to the side. "The things you told me when we first met, were they true?"

Eve nodded, looking at the floor self-consciously.

"The only thing I lied about was my name," she replied. "The separation, meeting Emma recently, the...dead husband...it's all true."

"Do you have any children?" Snow White asked.

"No," Eve answered. She smiled crookedly. "Emma's the only bearer of grandchildren. It's a long story, but I won't tell it. That's Emma's story to tell."

Snow White nodded slowly.

"Will you tell me _your_ story?"

And she did. All of it. Growing up in Philadelphia, her adoptive parents, the accident, becoming a writer. Storybrooke. James joined them shortly after she started and heard most of it. The car accident, Luke, Henry...and Emma. Their faces betrayed their every emotion. Relief at knowing her life had turned out ok. Guilt at the separation. Joy and amazement at her successes. Eve was glad she had said she wouldn't tell them about Emma. She could only imagine how they would feel, knowing how their other daughter's life had turned out.

"We need to find out how to get you back there," James said, when the telling was done. "You need to show me exactly where you came through. Tomorrow, we'll ride out into the forest and you can show me then."

Eve raised her eyebrows.

"Ride?"

James nodded, a hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Eve bumped along awkwardly, the grey mare under her snorting occasionally. Thank goodness one of them seemed to know what they were doing. She clutched the reigns tightly, trying not to encourage the horse to go any faster. James rode slightly ahead, turning every so often to check on her. At least she had learned something about her father during the horse-riding lesson, which had felt like hours-he was a patient man.<p>

"Stop!" she called and James immediately reigned in his horse. He looked back at her expectantly.

Eve looked around carefully, pulling on the reigns. The horse stopped and she felt a surge of satisfaction. Then, she nodded, pointing to a tall tree close to the path.

"That's where I hid when I saw Regina's men come through," she said.

James dismounted and walked a little way off the path.

"And you said you were standing on the path and talking to...Regina, and then she pushed you and you fell over?"

"That's right," Eve replied. She dismounted in an ungainly manner and joined James on the path. "I opened my eyes and she was gone. And about two minutes later, the Queens' men came through."

James squinted thoughtfully.

"It _must_ have been a portal as a result of the curse. It's the only explanation." He turned to her and smiled shakily. "You are here only by blind luck. And from what you've told us, we desperately need some luck." His smile disappeared. "If we want to know more about the portal you came through, your mother and I need to have a little talk with Rumplestiltskin."

Eve frowned. Who had Henry said that was?

"Thin everything," James said grimly, noticing her lack of recognition. "Thin face, thin hair..."

"Mr Gold," Eve replied, nodding. "We were almost friends in my world."

James turned to face her and gripped her shoulders tightly. She looked up at him, surprised.

"He's nobody's friend," James said earnestly. "If you meet him again, don't trust a single word he says. He mixes truth with lies. He lives only for himself."

"Then why are you going to talk to him?" Eve asked.

James let go of her shoulders and reached for his horse.

"Because he's the only one who can help us."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Regina placed the apple carefully on the bench. A little magical enhancement would render it shinier, juicier, more inviting. Nearly impossible to resist, especially to one blindly unaware that there was any danger present.

She had used her magic sparingly here in Storybrooke. Her mother probably would have said she had turned soft, but Regina thought of it more as being prudent. Such different circumstances called for a lighter touch, manipulation over such obvious and violent displays of power.

But, the time had come.

An ambitious person made grand plans. Grand, terrifying plans that would turn the earth on its axis. In her case, her plan had benefitted her in every conceivable way. It had enabled her to maintain her power. It had given her a child. It had empowered her to exact revenge on her enemies.

Yes, an ambitious person made grand plans.

But, a wise person made alternative plans. A back-up, if you like. For a wise person never trusted to chance.

And now, that back-up was needed.

She could _feel_ it.

There was something in the air, a feeling in Storybrooke. Things were changing. And if she wasn't careful, memories could be stirred, which would be disastrous.

It was a time for action.

Which was why she needed the apples. As a call to her followers in her old life. People who had forgotten who she was. People who had forgotten whom they served.

She needed to remind them. So she could get rid of her new enemies. And she would get rid of them _all_, if necessary. She had allowed things to carry on long enough. Now, this was the moment to be rid of the destabilising influences of the curse.

Emma Swan.

Mary Margaret Blanchard, if Emma's influence became too much for the curse to hold back.

And if she somehow came back...Evangeline Black.

"One bite," she murmured, running a finger over the surface of the apple. "And my old allies will be ready to do my bidding."

She moved on to deliver the next apple.

* * *

><p>Emma opened The Book for what felt like the millionth time. She flipped through the pages, seeing them through new eyes since Henry's revelations.<p>

Did she believe? Did she believe in a world of curses and fairytales and magic? In a world where her parents were the same age as her and an evil queen ran amok? The information in the pages she was turning seemed so unbelievable to her.

But, not so far removed that she could dismiss it. Or forget about it.

Evidence had been piling up since before she had even come to Storybrooke and now she was starting to recognise it. It had started the day she had made her birthday wish.

Seconds later, she had a son.

The town had no memory, only vague references to something that had existed "as far back as they could remember." Which didn't turn out to be that long, really. And the parallels between the life they had here and the life of a twisted fairytale.

She thought of Ashley Boyd. And Cinderella.

And what about the description of an Evil Queen with a room filled with the hearts of her enemies?

Emma involuntarily shuddered at the thought of Henry's pictures of his own basement. Regina's basement.

And, not least of all, the references to a pair of blonde and dark-haired sisters who were destined to save them all.

The White Knight and the Dark Widow.

Emma noticed her hands were shaking and she clenched them into fists. She was proud of her ability to remain calm and strong in most situations, but she felt helpless against what was happening around her. This was unprecedented. For years, her job had been to find people, root them out from wherever they were hiding, and deliver them into the hands of justice.

But now, the person she was looking for might be in a place she couldn't reach.

And the person who needed to face justice could, quite conceivably, have ways and means to escape it.

Ways and means Emma had never dreamed of.

* * *

><p>Eve stared out the window of Snow White and James' bedchamber at the night sky. It never ceased to amaze her how loud silence could actually be. It was a silence that a person never heard in the real world. Eve laughed at herself.<p>

_The real world._

Which was the real world now? The world she had been sent to, where she'd grown up and lived her entire life? Or the world where she'd been born, where she would have been except for the curse?

Which world would be left standing when the curse was undone?

Eve shifted her weight from one leg to the other and leant forward, resting her arms on the window ledge and cupping her chin in her hand.

The past few days with Snow White and James had been confusing, but strangely comfortable. As if a piece had been clicked into place. Something, though, held her back.

Both the past and the future held her back.

The past had taught her not to count on anything lasting. Her real parents, her adoptive parents, her grandparents and her husband were all proof of that.

And what about the future?

Everything depended on the breaking of the curse. It needed to be done. It was _right_. And Eve hoped beyond hope that the dazed and confused people of Storybrooke would, one day, emerge from the fog to live their lives again.

But, there were two people who would lose either way.

The White Knight and the Dark Widow.

For herself and Emma, there would be no life to resume. There would be no chance to go back and grow up again as they should have, with their parents to cherish and protect them. That part of their life was forever lost.

Eve felt terribly ashamed of her selfish thoughts and vowed never to speak of them to anyone.

Still, she wondered if Emma would feel the same way.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" James asked Snow.<p>

She nodded determinedly.

"Remember," James said, as they approached the door leading down into the dungeon, "Nothing about Eve, not even a whisper. If we can make it through this without him knowing of her existence, we can win."

They descended the stairs silently, James nodding at the guard at the bottom. The guard ushered them forward and they walked along the corridor, approaching the cell at the end.

They stood in front of the cell, waiting. After a few moments, a shape materialised from the shadows with stringy hair and a ghoulish smile.

"Two visits in such a short time?" Rumplestiltskin rasped. "What extraordinary magnanimity." His dark eyes flashed in the murky light. "To what do I owe the pleasure this time, your majesty?"

James stepped forward, putting himself between Snow White and the fiend.

"You haven't told us everything you know," he said through gritted teeth. "If you expect to live beyond what's to come, I suggest you give us everything."

"As before, I'll tell you for a price," Rumplestiltskin said with a sneer. "Everything comes at a price."

"What?" Snow White asked, stepping closer and ignoring the incredulous look James gave her. "Name your price. I gave you my child's name the first time. Now what do you want?"

He went quiet for a minute. Then he smiled, his teeth shining white against the grime of his face.

"My freedom once the curse is undone ," he said.

"No!" James spat, realising it was playing out as it had the first time they had come to Rumplestiltskin.

"Deal," Snow White replied calmly, ignoring the look James gave her. "But once you have your freedom, you must leave this realm forever. No tricks, no lies, no loopholes. You disappear and your name becomes nothing more than myth in the generations to come."

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes and glared at the two of them.

"Done," he said softly, exposing his pointed, rotting teeth. "Once I have my freedom, you will never hear my name again."

"Now tell us what you know," Snow White said firmly.

Rumplestiltskin took up a slow pace in his cell.

"You know the basics. The Queen has created a spectacular curse, which will essentially render us all prisoners in time..."

"Yes, we know that already," James burst out. "Tell us something useful!"

Rumplestiltskin inclined his head.

"As with all prisons, there is a key and as with all prison walls, there are cracks through which things might...escape," he replied. "The key is any item on which a countering spell may be cast and the wielder of this...the wielder of this has the power to break the curse." He nodded toward Snow White's pregnant belly. "For your purposes, the wielder of this is probably due to arrive any day now."

"What did you mean by cracks?" James pressed. "How does one escape?"

"It's a curse involving time, my dear prince," Rumplestiltskin swept his arm for emphasis. "You involve time, you interfere with time. It could be anything. My guess is an escape portal of some kind, set to a time delay. It could be yearly, monthly, even weekly. An opportunity to one who knows about it to pass through it. A doorway between two worlds, if you like. Unfortunately, it creates itself and the trigger must be right. No one can predict it. I believe, however, that it follows the cycle of the moon. I've yet to see one, however."

James and Snow White shared a quick glance. It was not missed by the prisoner. He crept up to the bars and grasped them, his eyes shining with new knowledge.

"Who is it?" he whispered. "Who has passed through?"

"Our deal was for your freedom," James cut in. "We will tell you nothing." He grabbed Snow White's hand and pulled her with him. "We're leaving."

As they walked back toward the entrance to the prison, they heard Rumplestiltskin's voice call behind them in a ghastly tone of glee.

"Better hope the Queen doesn't get wind of it," he shrieked. "They won't last long!"

When they were around the corner and out of hearing, James turned to Snow White.

"We've got to ride our luck," he said tensely. "I'm just glad he still thinks there's only one child. I don't know how that managed to escape him."

"And now we've got to send Eve back," Snow White said, blinking back tears. "We have to send her back to that prison."

"But not forever, love," James grasped her shoulders. "You see how strong she is, how clever. She's marvellous! If Emma is anything like her..." He smiled and shook her shoulders lightly. "Our children will be unstoppable."

They hurried back to their chamber, where Eve was waiting for them.

"What did he say?" Eve asked anxiously, when they had returned.

James walked to the doors to the balcony and threw them open. He beckoned Eve and she and Snow followed him outside into the night.

"Look at the sky," James said, pointing above their heads.

Eve and Snow looked up. The moon hung ghostly and white in the dark.

"It's nearly the full moon," Eve whispered. "It was a full moon the night I was in the forest with Regina."

James nodded.

"That's right. And now we know how to send you back." He looked determined. "According to Rumplestiltskin, the portal you came through isn't the only one. It repeats, appearing in the same place and at the same time every cycle."

Eve looked from James to Snow White.

"That means..."

"The full moon," James told her. "You must return with the next full moon."

**End of part 3**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N We've reached the final part. Under 10 chapters left! By the way, I quote a poem by Robert Frost in this chapter-just so you know I'm not a poet as well!**

**Part 4**

Chapter 30

Regina stared at the small group gathered in front of her. The apples had done their work. Familiar faces, all of them had united at her call. Unpredictable as it might be, her magic was still strong.

"How can we help you Madam Mayor?" one of them asked.

She smiled softly and met each of their eyes in turn.

"Emma Swan," she said. "I want you to watch her carefully and report to me any...unusual activity. Anything out of the ordinary. People she talks to. Places she goes. Anything. Because soon, I'll want her out of Storybrooke. By any means you see fit."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the room was sombre. The time was fast approaching.<p>

Snow White studied the ring carefully before handing it to Eve. Eve took it from her.

"Where did you get such an accurate copy?" she asked. "Wait. Don't tell me...fairy godmother?" She was only half joking.

Snow smiled.

"Something like that." She gestured to the ring. "A manifestation like that won't last long in your world so you must show Emma and...my other self...the copy as soon as possible. It will be the only way to stop this curse."

Eve ran her finger along the cool, metallic surface.

"What magic does it hold?" she asked.

Snow looked surprised.

"Why, the kiss of true love, of course! It lasts forever and can break any spell. I'm surprised you missed that. Wasn't your husband your true love?"

Eve smiled sadly. Snow saw the look on her face and touched her arm for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how painful it must be."

Eve swallowed hard. _Can I really tell her the legacy she left me? Left Emma? I don't want to make her feel guilty._

"There was once a...poet, a writer in my world and he said something that I have always remembered," Eve said softly. "He said, 'nothing gold can stay.' Yes, I was married and I loved my husband, but I don't think I believe in the power of true love. Nothing ever seems to last long enough."

The look of dismay on her mother's face hit her physically.

_OK. Definitely not sharing the other thoughts I've been having._

"Then how are you even here?" Snow White asked her. "How did you meet Emma and Henry? What's your explanation for that? The Queen's curse will be powerful, to be sure, but the fact that you're even here must tell you that true love in your world hasn't died completely. You're living it, so why can't you believe it?"

Before Eve could answer, the door opened and James walked in. From the look on his face, both women knew what he was about to tell them.

"It's time," he said simply. "The moon has reached its highest point."

Eve's heart lurched. She had been away too long. She hadn't been away long enough. Thoughts and emotions washed over her as she looked from Snow White to James.

James nodded at her and held out his hand.

"You must come with me now," he said.

Eve looked at Snow, whose eyes had filled with tears. It seemed harder to leave now that the time was actually here.

"I keep telling myself that it isn't forever," Snow said, taking one of Eve's hands in her own. "But, it must have felt like forever to you. It is so strange to know that you're who my daughter is going to become. I feel like I know you already."

Eve gave her a small smile.

"I've met you," she said. "There were times growing up when that's all I wanted. I don't know what's going to happen when I go back. It might take some time, or it might..."

"Go on, my daughter," Snow whispered. "We'll wait as long as it takes." She pulled Eve into her arms and Eve squeezed her eyes shut tightly, forcing the tears back.

_Is this all we'll ever get? This one, terrifying goodbye?_

Eve felt James' hand on her shoulder.

"Come Eve. We don't want to miss the portal."

Eve opened her eyes and released her mother, stepping back and turning around. She followed her father to the door.

"Wait!" Eve said suddenly, turning back to Snow White. She looked at her pleadingly. "I can't go back without...you have to give me a message! Something I can take back to Emma. She's waited her whole life to find you. I think she's wanted it more than I have. I can't go back without something. The ring is for Mary Margaret, but I have to give something to Emma." She looked anguished.

Snow White walked quickly to the bureau near the door and took out paper and a quill. Dipping it in ink, she hesitated for a moment, then began writing. Neither Eve nor James dared move as they watched her. When she finished, Snow White blew on the paper and waved it back and forth a few times, before folding it. She walked over to Eve and thrust it in her hand. Eve saw her eyes shining with tears.

"Give this to my daughter," she whispered. She leaned forward and embraced Eve again. "Come back to us. Find us when the time comes."

Her father grabbed her hand.

"We must go. Now, before the Queen discovers your presence. She has probably already felt it, but may not understand it," he said quietly, pulling her from Snow White's embrace. Eve dragged herself away, clutching her father's hand with a vice-like grip. She stared behind her, not wanting to leave her mother's gaze, not wanting to acknowledge this might be the last time she ever saw her. Finally, they reached the door and James opened it.

"Goodbye," Eve whispered. She allowed James to pull her from the room, down the long corridors and outside to the stables. He led out the grey mare again, fully saddled and offered her the reins.

"I can't go with you," he said, his voice gruff and raw with emotion. "If the Queen should show up unexpectedly...I must protect Snow and the children. It could happen at any time."

Eve nodded, biting her lip so hard it hurt. He saw the tears in her eyes and cupped her face briefly in his strong hands before placing them on her shoulders.

"Straight back to the forest," he choked. "Don't look back. Tell your sister we'll be waiting." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He stepped back, looking slightly abashed.

Eve's face crumbled and she threw her arms around him, giving in to weakness. She knew instinctively that, had life gone another way, she and her father would have been as close as a father and daughter could be. He returned her embrace briefly before untangling himself gently from her arms.

"Go on," he prompted, a tear sliding down his unshaven jaw. "Find Emma and finish it. For all of us."

Eve turned and ran her hand along the mare's neck. It was the horse she had learned to ride on what felt like eons ago, but had only been days. She put her foot in the stirrup and launched her leg over the horse's back. After steadying herself, she looked down at her father. He nodded once.

"We'll be waiting," he said again.

She turned toward the forest and nudged the horse forward. And rode for home.

* * *

><p>The forest canopy allowed some of the light of the moon, lighting a path for her to follow. Eve trotted along astride the grey mare to the place she had first fallen into this world a month before. Would time have passed the same way as it had here? Or would Regina still be waiting there, as if no time had passed at all?<p>

A strange glimmer caught her eye up ahead. She guided the horse toward it, her heart beating fast in anticipation. Yes, there it was. That strange ripple, like a curtain in the clearing. James had been right. So had Rumplestiltskin.

She slowed the horse and dismounted, dropping the reins. The horse butted against her shoulder once, then turned and walked back the way it had come.

Eve walked slowly to the silver-glowing curtain. She put a hand over the pocket of her cloak, feeling for the note for Emma and the ring. She squared her shoulders and quickened her pace, striding toward the shimmering curtain.

And through.

* * *

><p>The diner was noisy tonight. Emma twirled her straw in her glass and idly listened to the garbled conversation around her. Every so often, she would catch someone looking at her, but when she met their eye, they would look away quickly. By the third time, it was unnerving.<p>

"Do you want to go?" Mary Margaret asked, looking concerned. Emma looked up and smiled briefly.

"No. It's too quiet at home. Makes me think too much."

"You look like you're thinking too much already," Mary Margaret replied. "I'm going to get another drink. Do you want...?" She stopped mid-sentence.

Emma looked at her.

"What?"

Mary Margaret, sitting opposite her, had a full view out the window of the diner, to which her attention was now drawn. Slowly, Emma became aware that the conversations had stopped and the whole room was strangely silent.

And a chill, a sense of déjà vu, crawled up her spine.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened as she studied the dark street outside and focused on one spot in particular. She pointed, gesturing for Emma to turn around.

The chill became a shiver. Her dream. It was her dream coming to life.

Emma stood slowly, closing her eyes briefly, and turned around.

There was the figure, standing outside in the moonlight. The dark cloak they were wearing flapped gently in the night breeze. Emma moved toward the door, not taking her eyes off the figure. She opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air.

The figure spotted her and took a step forward. They brought their hands up to the hood of the cloak and slowly lifted it, pushing it back so Emma could finally see. She knew it would be Eve. Still, her heart gave a jolt when she saw her sister's face, the dark hair tumbling around her shoulders. She looked a little thinner than Emma remembered and her eyes had shadows darkening them. And they had... something else, Emma noticed, as if Eve had discovered something too great for one person to know. She felt her eyes sting with tears and blinked them back. Where had Eve been? What had she seen? Emma was afraid to ask. Because she had a feeling she already knew the answer, had known it ever since she had come to Storybrooke.

_What if she doesn't believe me?_ Eve thought desperately as she met Emma's gaze. _What if nobody believes me? They'll all think I'm nuts, worse than Henry. At least he has the excuse of being a child. I don't think I've been so glad to see anybody in my entire life. Is she crying?_ Eve looked closer to see Emma's eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Emma half-smiled and looked away in embarrassment for a moment.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" She and Eve stared at each other for what felt like eternity. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in a month. I've been..." She barely had time to register what was happening. Eve had crossed the space between them and thrown her arms around her, just as she had on the street, so many weeks ago now. Emma stumbled at the force of the hug and put her hands on Eve's waist to steady herself. Even in this awkward embrace, she could feel Eve shaking. Without thinking, she moved her arms and pulled Eve closer, trying to stop the shaking. The shaking continued and Emma realised that Eve was crying. She held her tighter, feeling completely at home and completely out of her depth all at once. She had spent weeks trying not to let herself believe her sister was gone and now she really was here.

Eve turned her head slightly and her breath was warm against Emma's ear as she whispered something Emma would never forget.

"It's true, Emma."

The words hit Emma and she gulped, shivering in the night air. Two thunderous words that made her stop cold.

She whispered back the only two words that would make everything ok. For the moment.

"I know."

Eve released Emma and pushed her back, wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's been..." She shook her head.

_Can't I ever stop crying for just a second?_

"Where's Mary Margaret?" Eve continued, looking at Emma while wiping the final tears from her face. "I have to talk to both of you and it can't wait."

Emma turned and looked in Granny's window. She met Mary Margaret's gaze and beckoned her to join them. The dark-haired woman grabbed her coat and hurried out. She looked immensely relieved to see Eve and grabbed her in a hug.

Eve returned the embrace. She wanted to crush herself against the woman she knew was her mother, but at the same time, she was terrified.

She was about to turn this woman's life upside down.

* * *

><p>Noone spoke.<p>

Eve slowly stirred the tea in her cup and adjusted her position at the table. She watched Mary Margaret set a spoon in the sink and walk over to join her and Emma. The atmosphere was tense. Eve looked at each of them in turn.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked. "You went to meet Mr Gold and you disappeared for a month."

"By the way," Emma cut in, "We know it wasn't Mr Gold who arranged to meet you."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

Eve rubbed her forehead.

"It was Regina," she admitted. "She wanted to warn me to leave Storybrooke. She basically threatened me. But, I don't think she meant to..."

Emma leaned forward.

"Meant to what?"

Eve looked at her intently. _Don't beat around the bush._

"I don't think she meant for me to travel to the Enchanted Kingdom through a magical portal before the curse was cast." She held her breath.

Emma decided not to analyse that statement too much. _Just keep talking._

"What did you see?" she asked carefully.

Eve was relieved.

"It was different, that's for sure. I mean, the forest was still there. But, there was a castle..."

"My castle?" Mary Margaret asked seriously.

Eve and Emma both looked at her. She shrugged.

"Well, if we're in this, we might as well go the whole way. If I'm Snow White, then I married a Prince and I live in a castle." She smiled bravely.

"Yes," Eve replied. "It was your castle. And...everyone we know here was there."

Emma considered her next question carefully.

"Did you see...?"

"Yes," Eve said simply. "They didn't know who I was at first. I posed as someone else. But, eventually she...Snow White figured it out. I saw us," she added and Emma inhaled sharply. "Well, us about 28 years ago. We hadn't been born yet."

"What did they say?" Emma asked. "Our...parents, that is."

"It's a bit of a blur," Eve admitted. "We didn't have a lot of 'family time.' Mostly we talked about the curse, tried to figure out how to get me back here. We talked to Rumplestiltskin...Mr Gold."

Emma couldn't help the feelings of disappointment, but she forced herself to focus on what Eve was saying.

"Our father eventually got Rumplestiltskin to help us and then I came back here," Eve concluded, looking from one woman to the other.

"How can this be...?" Emma left the question unfinished.

Eve started, patting her pockets as if remembering something.

"I asked her...Snow White... to give me something I could give you," Eve said, taking a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it to Emma. "She wrote you a message."

Emma stared down at the paper pressed into her hand. A message from her mother? After 28 years, she was finally going to get the answers she had been seeking? She unfolded the paper with shaking hands and looked at the writing on the page, obviously written in a hurry. She glanced up at Mary Margaret's white face before reading.

**Emma,**

**There isn't enough time to tell you everything now. I pray soon we will have all the time in the world. Your sister will instruct you in how to bring you back to us. Both of you. Your father and I love you and wait desperately for your return.**

**Your loving mother xxx**

Emma looked up at Eve. No-one spoke. Mary Margaret looked from one sister to the other, before reaching forward and taking hold of the paper in Emma's hand. Emma glanced at her as she pulled it gently, seeking permission. Emma let it go and Mary Margaret turned it over to read it.

She was sure her heart had stopped beating. She stared at the note, unblinking. It couldn't be.

She couldn't have just forgotten a whole life.

She couldn't have forgotten her children.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth.

"This is...this is my handwriting," she whispered. She looked up at them, her eyes glazed in disbelief. "It's not just similar, it's the same. It's exactly the same!" She stared at Eve, silently asking her to explain. Saying she believed was one thing. But, actually believing...

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Eve asked, her eyes pleading. "If I told you the impossible was actually true?"

"What is the truth?" Mary Margaret felt sick. Beneath the fog in her brain, the fog of her memories, she already knew.

"Snow White wrote that message to her daughter," Eve said softly. "And...the woman Snow White became holds it now."

Mary Margaret looked over at Emma, who was staring wordlessly at the countertop.

"Emma?"

Emma raised her eyes and met Mary Margaret's wide-eyed gaze.

"You're Snow White?" she asked, her voice catching. "You're _really_ Snow White?"

Mary Margaret shook her head in disbelief.

"You're Snow White's daughters?" She looked over at Eve. "Both of you? _My_ kids?"

Eve reached into her pocket for the last piece of proof she had to offer. She set the ring on the counter in front of Mary Margaret.

The woman gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as she stared at the ring. Quickly, she pulled her hands away from her face and stared at her finger, where an identical ring sat. She sat there with her mouth open, but no words, for long minutes. As they all stared at the ring, it gradually faded from sight.

"It's gone back to its own time," Eve said. "It stayed long enough for you to see."

Mary Margaret put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on the counter.

"Why can't I remember?" she whispered. "I can't remember anything!" She looked at them brokenly. "How can I be from another place with another life, but not remember it?"

Emma and Eve looked at her helplessly. They had no words to offer that would be of any use or comfort.

"What do we do?" Emma finally asked, turning to Eve. "You're the only one who seems to have any answers."

Eve nodded.

"I arrived in the fairytale world _before_ the curse so Snow White and James...Prince Charming... didn't know exactly what it could be. But, they had prepared for something from the Evil Queen. That's what the ring was for. It was meant to go with you," she nodded to Emma, "but I guess things happened too quickly to go the way they were planned. Snow White was going to go through, but I guess that didn't happen or we wouldn't have ended up in different cities."

"But, wouldn't you being there have warned them to be better prepared?" Emma asked. "To do something sooner? Wouldn't you have changed things somehow?"

Eve shrugged.

"None of us knows what the Evil Queen did except for Rumplestiltskin and he won't tell anyone the full truth. Our parents could have planned anything, but they didn't know exactly what was going to happen. Or when. By the time I left, it could have been a day, or it could have been a week."

Mary Margaret, who had been quietly listening to this exchange, could stay silent no longer.

"So how do we restore everything?" she asked quietly. "How do we get our lives back?" _My life as Snow White_, she thought, shaking her head incredulously.

"Well, someone needs to speak to Mr Gold," Eve said determinedly. "I think he's known about this all along. Maybe he can tell us something more."

"I should go," Emma said, rising from her chair. "It's probably best if we can stop him and Regina knowing you're back for as long as possible."

Eve nodded.

"Be careful. As you said, Regina doesn't know I'm back yet. I bet she has always known everything, but I don't know if any of her...followers know. If she suspects anything, she'll be keeping an eye on your movements, but if you take the backstreets and stay in the shadows, you should be ok." She pointed at the ring on Mary Margaret's finger. "That's the most important thing right now so Mary Margaret and I will keep it safe."

Emma stood up and looked at Eve and Mary Margaret. "We're going to do this. We're going to get everything back the way it should be."

"Please be careful," Mary Margaret said to Emma.

Emma's heart warmed at the words from her friend. Her mother? No, that was a bit too much right now.

"I will."


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N As always, thanks so much to anyone who has read and/or reviewed this story.**

Chapter 31

Emma and Mr Gold stared at each other, as if sizing each other up.

_So it's truly coming to a head,_ Mr Gold thought. _She knows everything._

The clock in his shop chimed the lateness of the hour. He nodded slowly, as if he'd been expecting her visit, and all of the preceding events, all along.

And Emma Swan's intense, narrow-eyed gaze made even him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Miss Black has returned," he said mildly. It wasn't a question.

Emma knew it was useless to deny it. He seemed to know things beyond a sixth sense. Plus, if Eve was right, he had the advantage of having a memory of life before the curse.

"No thanks to you," she said simply.

"Oh, I _was_ helpful Miss Swan," Mr Gold replied, his fingernails softly tapping the top of the shop counter. "Just not in the way you think."

"I know everything, Mr Gold. I know about the curse and I've seen proof. I know who my parents are. I know you spoke to my parents about how the curse works. But, you've never actually helped anyone without taking your pound of flesh in return. It's clear to me that you're on your own side. I know your history." _Thanks to Henry's book._

He smiled and Emma almost shivered.

"I wouldn't make the mistake of assuming you know all about me, Miss Swan," he said gently. "You've read a history sadly diluted of details. But, you _are_ right. I do make sure I receive what I am owed. I seem to recall a deal you and I made about young Ashley Boyd. And even Evangeline owes me."

_Careful, Emma. He's right. You don't know the ins and outs of his fairytale character._

"What does Eve owe you?"

Mr Gold cocked his head to one side.

"Just a little favour. I once assisted her when she desperately needed it."

Emma frowned, trying to recall an occasion that would render Eve in debt to Mr Gold. Her expression cleared and she shook her head, her upper lip curling a little.

"No. You helped her husband get to the hospital, but he died. Eve owes you _nothing_ for that."

His eyes turned sleepy. Calculating.

_Move on. _

"So what do you want from me?" Emma asked.

"The same thing I asked of Snow White and Prince Charming," Mr Gold replied, with a slight smile. "My freedom once the curse is undone. When the time is right, I hope the right people will remember the deal they made. And what they owe me."

"Your freedom?" Emma asked with a frown.

For a split second, Mr Gold's mask slipped, just a little.

Emma seized on this information.

"Where were you when Regina cast the spell?" she asked with narrowed eyes. With one hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pressed a few buttons and lifted the phone to her ear.

Mr Gold said nothing.

Emma waited until the person on the other end answered.

"Hey, it's me. Can you ask her where Mr Go…Rumplestiltskin was when she was there?"

She heard Mary Margaret asking the question of Eve on the other end of the line.

"Prison," came Eve's reply in the background.

"Thanks," Emma said and hung up the phone. She smiled at Mr Gold.

"So," she said, tapping the phone on the counter. "You've been playing practically everyone all along. You played Regina because I heard you're the one who gave her the spell. And I can guess what she gave you in return. You've got quite a nice life here, don't you? A lot better than sitting in a prison cell." Her smile faded. "You played Snow White and Prince Charming, making deals for your freedom and who knows what else. You played Eve, trying to weasel your way into her affections. Perhaps you thought she might speak on your behalf? Unfortunately, she's the one who just blew your cover."

"My deals always have to…"

"I don't care what kind of _deals_ you made," Emma spat, slamming her fist on the counter. "I can't speak for all the others who have made deals with you over the years, but as far as I'm concerned, you forfeited all claims the second you held back the truth. You let us think for weeks that Eve was probably dead. You probably found her phone days before you told us!" She shook her head slowly. "I never wanted to trust you, I've been warned not to trust you. And now I know why." She leaned forward, over the counter and her eyes flashed. "We may have a common enemy, but you're not on our side." She turned and walked to the door.

"As far as I'm concerned, you and Regina can rot in hell together."

* * *

><p>"Mary Margaret?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here a sec?"

Mary Margaret turned to look over at Eve standing by the window near the couch.

"What is it?" she asked.

Eve glanced over at her before beckoning her with a hand.

"Just come over here and tell me if I'm paranoid."

Mary Margaret frowned and made her way to the window. Eve pointed out at the street below.

"Do you recognise those guys?"

Mary Margaret peered through the blinds and squinted in the darkness at the shadowy outlines of two men.

"No. It's too dark to make them out. Why?"

Eve met her questioning gaze.

"They've been standing there for about five minutes. And before that, they walked past this building twice."

A cold whisper of fear ran down her spine.

"It's late."

"Very late," Eve agreed. There was a slight pause. "Mary Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel safe here."

Mary Margaret studied Eve. There had been so much going on, so many revelations, that she hadn't really had time to stop and think about what Eve had been through in the past month. While she and Emma had had each other to try and figure things out, Eve had been alone.

And it showed. It showed in the weight she had lost. It showed in the almost haunted look in her eyes. It showed in the inexplicable sadness she saw in her gaze.

"Eve?" it was her turn to ask a question.

Eve's eyebrows flickered up and down questioningly.

"When you were in the fairytale world...did you like what you saw?" _Was I a good mother? Even for such a short time?_

Eve seemed to know exactly what she was asking.

"You'd be a great mom in any world, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret smiled slightly, but couldn't help wondering about the pain in Eve's eyes.

* * *

><p>Emma finished the text message and pressed 'send' on her phone and waited in the darkness. A few minutes' later the lock on the door in front of her clicked and the door opened. Mary Margaret peeked around the door, looking relieved when she saw it was Emma. She opened the door wider and Emma stepped into the dark, main building of Storybrooke Elementary School. Mary Margaret closed the door behind her.<p>

"What did you see?" Emma asked quietly, as they walked along the corridor.

Mary Margaret shook her head.

"We don't know if it was anything or not," she began. "Eve noticed a couple of guys hanging around on the street outside our apartment. There was no good reason for them to be outside at that time of night. They were looking up at our window a lot." She shrugged. "We thought it would be safer to meet somewhere out of sight. I figured nobody would find us here."

Emma nodded and followed Mary Margaret to a classroom upstairs. Eve sat at a desk in the front row, chewing her nails. She looked over at the door as Emma and Mary Margaret came in.

"What did Mr Gold say?" she asked.

Emma walked over and grabbed a chair, setting it down on the opposite side of Eve's desk. Mary Margaret went to the window on the other side of the room and looked out, watching for...anyone.

"He knew where you'd been and that you were back," Emma said. "He remembers a deal Snow White and Prince Charming made to free him after the curse is broken. He asked me not to forget about it. You're right. He's known everything all along. At least we've confirmed that."

"Maybe that's why he made friends with me," Eve nodded her head slowly. "Maybe he thought I'd beg for his life or something. When it's all over."

Emma shrugged.

"Whatever. I told him he could go to hell."

Eve raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think he's going to go away that easily. Our fa-Prince Charming warned me not to trust a thing he says. I think someone needs to go back to the forest and make sure nobody goes through til the portal closes."

"You mean it's still there?" Emma asked.

Eve shrugged.

"It was there when I left. I don't know how long it stays. I know it disappeared after I fell through it a month ago. Maybe I just need to throw something through it and it'll vanish again. Whatever the case, I want to go and make sure."

Emma picked up the bag she had been carrying. She stared at Eve seriously.

"Before you go anywhere, I have to show you something," she said. She pulled The Book out of the bag.

"What now?" Eve asked.

Emma opened The Book and flicked through the pages until she found the one she was looking for. She turned it around and handed it to Eve.

"This is how I think it ends," she said, pointing to the picture. "In Regina's basement. The room with the hearts." She watched Eve's face carefully as she studied the picture.

Eve leaned forward as her eyes scoured the page. It was a page she had never seen before and someone had taped it back into The Book. She saw the blonde-haired White Knight, legs bent in an attempt to keep her balance, her hands gripping those of the person standing face-to-face with her.

The Dark Widow.

_Me_.

The light from their clasped hands engulfed them, but seemed a little brighter around herself.

"So that's it, then?" Eve asked, looking up at Emma. "We break into Regina's basement, put on a ring and hold hands for awhile?"

_Probably not the best time to make a joke, Eve._

"There's more," Emma replied quietly, reaching forward to turn the page. "Don't tell Henry I showed this to you. I kind of promised him I wouldn't. But, I think we're past that now."

Eve frowned and looked down at the other side of the page. She gulped.

"That doesn't look good," she whispered.

She seemed to be flying backwards, out of the picture, while the White Knight stood, still engulfed in the light.

"Do I let go?" Eve wondered.

Emma took The Book back and closed it, putting it on the floor beside her chair.

"I don't know," she said, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair. "But, you're not going anywhere."

Eve gestured to The Book on the floor.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a..."

Emma quickly leaned forward, placing her arms on the desk. Eve looked taken aback.

"Listen to me. I don't care what the picture looks like. I _won't_ let go of your hand. Wherever we're going, we're going together." Her mouth set in a grim line as she looked at Mary Margaret standing by the window keeping watch. "Everyone I lost is in this town and I'm not going to lose them again." She looked back at Eve.

"I'm not. We're going to beat this and the first step is to get a look at that basement."

As Eve and Emma sat talking quietly, they didn't notice Mary Margaret stealing looks at them from time to time.

_They talk so calmly, as if they know what they're doing._

Mary Margaret didn't know what to think right now. She was trying to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't who she thought she was.

She almost laughed at the understatement.

The world looked different now, outside the window of the school. Her school. She thought of the places she went everyday, the little details of her life.

_Is any of this even real?_

She thought of David. Of the connection she'd tried to fight. A connection she couldn't deny. She was beginning to understand why he'd meant so much to her. But, it still all seemed so far away. Right now, it was hard to think of happy endings and true love.

Right now, there was only fear and the unknown.

She stole another glance at the sisters.

_They are so different._

It was hard not to notice the differences in their personalities. Eve was reserved, almost awkward at times, shying away from confrontation. Emma was 'to hell with the world.' And now that the truth about the curse was gradually revealing itself to them, Mary Margaret noticed the differences in their reactions to it. Eve seemed to be withdrawing into some kind of private pain, while Emma...

Emma was determined to take back what she'd lost.

* * *

><p>She felt the fury inside her as she paced the room. The group of men stood in front of her, each waiting in terrified silence for how she would react. This was the dream she'd been having and yet, it was different somehow. Eve falling through the curse had changed things.<p>

"We've seen both of them." One brave man swallowed and looked as if he wished he'd kept his mouth shut when she turned her piercing gaze on him. He wondered if she could read his mind and the conflict inside. "They're at Miss Blanchard's house."

"Is that so?" she replied quietly. Dangerously. "A little family reunion. How sweet." She looked at the men closely. "Remember whom you serve, gentlemen. Don't let your loyalties be clouded by emotions. This is my town and I don't want Emma Swan here any longer. Or Evangeline Black. You need to get rid of them."

_They are dangerous. Even now, they're probably making plans. Who knows how much they've learned? They could ruin everything._

The one who had spoken before stared at her, as if wanting to speak further.

"Yes?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He took a deep breath and lifted his chin.

"And what do we do if...when we get to them?" he asked.

She turned away as she felt the power coursing through her.

It was delicious, seductive.

Addictive.

She turned back to face the group of grim-faced men. They waited for her command, ready to carry out her every whim. She smiled, enjoying the anticipation. She wasn't the mayor anymore. Short hair and business suit aside, she wasn't the mayor.

Prudence be damned. Storybrooke was hanging by a thread. And these men were going to help her restore the balance.

"The sooner Storybrooke is rid of Miss Swan and Miss Black, the better." She lifted her chin.

"Kill them. Make it look like an accident if you have to. But make sure they don't survive."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Henry stood in the hallway outside the classroom, looking scared and brave all at once. Emma grabbed him and pulled him inside. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, comforting himself as much as it was meant to comfort her.

"She's acting weird," he said to Emma. "She invited these people to our house and then they all left together. You're lucky you called me when you did, otherwise she would have answered the phone."

"I know." Emma nodded. "But there was no other choice. Did you bring it?"

He let go of her hand to fish around in his pocket. He pulled out the keys and a piece of paper, handing them to her.

"Eight, four, seven, zero," Emma read the code from the paper.

"Don't forget to press the hash button after," Henry added. "Or the alarm will go off even with the numbers. The alarm is loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood."

Emma nodded again.

"You need to stay with Mary Margaret," she told him. "I don't want you in that house anymore."

"But, I could show you. I'm the one who found them," Henry protested.

"No," Emma cut in. "It's too dangerous." Her face softened. She dropped down on one knee so she could meet him at eye-level. "Without you, we would never have got this far, ok? Without you, I wouldn't even have come to Storybrooke. But now, you have to let me take over. You have to let me be the White Knight, just like you always said." She searched his innocent eyes, trying to make him understand with her look. "And part of my job is to keep you safe."

He nodded, feeling disappointed and relieved all at once. He looked around and saw Mary Margaret standing with...

Eve.

His eyes lit up and he ran over to her. Something in her face made him stop and look up at her, as if asking permission for the hug he wanted to give. By way of answering, she knelt down in front of him. So many thoughts looked as if they were going through her mind.

She looked seriously at him. He stared back at her, waiting.

"Henry, I'm sorry."

He jerked his head back slightly and frowned.

"What? What for?"

She reached up and held onto the two open halves of his jacket, tugging on them gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Emma walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We all are."

He smiled.

"It's ok. I probably wouldn't have believed a kid either." He studied Eve's face for a moment. "I'm glad you're back."

Eve smiled softly and pulled him close.

"Me too."

Emma cleared her throat.

"I'm going to head out now. The sooner we do this, the better." She turned to Mary Margaret. "Are you going to stay here?"

Mary Margaret shook her head.

"I'll take Henry back to the apartment. I want to get a few things. I won't stay long. Then, we'll go to Granny's. I'm sure she won't mind if I take a room and Ruby will love being in on the intrigue."

"Are you going to tell them?" Emma asked, surprised.

Again Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Only what they need to know."

Emma nodded and looked over at Eve.

"You're going back to the forest, right?"

"Yeah," Eve replied. "I don't want anything else coming or going from that portal. I shouldn't be too long. An hour at most. Just to make sure it's gone."

"So, we'll all meet at Granny's at, say, 11:30-ish?" Emma asked. "I know it's late, but I'm sure Ruby, at least, won't mind."

Everyone nodded tensely.

"Oh." Emma turned to Mary Margaret. "I want to take the ring with me." She gestured at the shining jewel on Mary Margaret's hand. "Maybe something will happen while I'm there. You know, if it's really the place everything's supposed to happen."

Mary Margaret nodded, slipping off the ring and handing it to Emma. With her thumb, she rubbed at the spot it normally sat on her finger.

Her hand felt strangely empty without it.

* * *

><p>The forest was dead quiet. Which made Eve's footsteps sound like a giant, stamping enormous feet through crispy autumn leaves.<p>

She blew out a quiet breath as she shone a torch around. She followed the path, remembering all too well what had happened the last time she had been here. It felt like so long ago now. Back when all she had been was a fantasy writer.

Now their lives had become the fantasies she used to write. Now, she really _was_ the sister of the hero. Eve knew she wasn't hero material. Ever since she had returned to Storybrooke and told her story, she had stepped back and let Emma take over. Truth be told, she'd used this little excursion to the forest as an excuse to get away. Sure, she was worried that someone might try to use the portal, but it was more than that. All of this curse stuff, all of this talk about putting things back the way they should be...well, Eve didn't even know what _should_ be anymore.

Eve stopped on the path and looked around slowly. This was the place. The place where she and Regina had met.

Where it had all begun.

Eve felt her heart lighten a little.

There was no trace of the rippling curtain. Just the darkness of the forest. Nothing but the trees and the path and the silence...

Eve froze, except for the hand holding the torch, which shook slightly.

Voices.

Close by.

Eve stared at the ground, trying to concentrate on where they were or what they were saying. They sounded like they were coming from three different places at once. She shut her eyes. They were low voices.

Until they weren't.

"There she is!"

Lights shone in her direction.

_Shit!_

Eve instinctively knew she couldn't allow whoever it was to get their hands on her. She knew deep down where they had come from, or rather, _who_ they had come from. She knew if they caught her, they wouldn't let her out of the forest alive.

She was one half of the only way to break the curse.

She turned off the torch and ran blindly off the path.

In any other circumstances, it might have looked comical. She wasn't a runner, wasn't an athlete. She was a writer, dammit! Yet, here she was, crashing through the black forest, legs and arms flailing in desperation, breaths gasping like an asthmatic. The branches of trees whipped at her face until she felt the sting of dozens of tiny little cuts on her cheeks, her forehead, her neck. How she hadn't run straight into a tree was simply a case of blind luck. She didn't know if she was going in circles. She didn't know where she was.

Eve stopped suddenly behind a tree, practically pressing herself into it. She pressed her hands over the lower half of her face, trying to suppress breaths she desperately needed. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to listen past the thunder in her ears.

Beyond the waving of the branches, past the blood rushing erratically through her body, she heard...

_Nothing. Listen harder. _

_..._

_Nothing. I lost them._

She allowed herself a few sharp breaths before listening again.

She heard them this time, but they were further away. Still shouting, this time out of frustration instead of triumph.

She ran more cautiously now, moving around them while giving them a wide birth. Moonlight mercifully streamed through the canopy, serving as a beacon, leading her out. As she stumbled along, she pulled out the phone Emma had returned to her. She typed as she ran.

_*They're after us. If you're at Regina's, get out. GET OUT.*_

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the apartment door.<p>

Mary Margaret and Henry looked at each other. This wasn't the agreed meeting place. Who could be outside so late?

A warning whispered through Mary Margaret's mind. She didn't know who was on the other side of the door, but her instincts were telling her to protect the boy sitting next to her. She put her finger to her lips and reached over, grabbing his hand. Together they walked to her bedroom. She led him over to the closet and opened the door. She pointed silently with her finger and he understood immediately, climbing inside and burrowing into a corner, pulling coats and shoes around himself.

She smiled at him, hoping to encourage him to be brave.

And herself.

She closed the door, her pulse quickening as she heard another knock. She hurriedly changed into her pyjamas, grabbed the bag she had packed and hastily stowed it out of sight on the other side of the bed. As she left her room and walked towards the door, she saw the handle turn left and right. She quickened her pace.

She opened the door and swallowed hard. She tried to look sleepy, though she had never felt so awake. So aware of the danger they were now in.

"M-Mayor Mills?" she asked, her voice sounding small and timid to her own ears.

_Exactly how evil is an evil queen?_

The mayor looked at her silently for a moment, appraising her. Mary Margaret felt her heart hammering away under the mayor's gaze.

_You're Mary Margaret. You don't know anything. You're just a teacher in a small town, minding your own business. _

"Where's my son, Miss Blanchard?" Regina said softly. Her stare seemed to intensify and Mary Margaret almost shivered.

"I...uh...I haven't seen him," Mary Margaret answered. "It's pretty late for him to be out."

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Mary Margaret, have I ever given you a reason to believe that I'm a fool?" She stepped forward and Mary Margaret instinctively stepped back.

Leaving the doorway free.

Regina stepped forward again, into the apartment, looking around the living room.

"I know Miss Swan is up to something. And I know Miss Black has returned from...wherever she's been hiding." She deliberately kept it vague. In case the woman in front of her didn't know as much as she suspected.

"Regina, I don't know what you're talking about." _Did I just call her Regina? What the hell was that?_

The menacing woman fixed her gaze on Mary Margaret again. She reminded Mary Margaret of a giant spider slowly circling its web toward the tiny insect which would serve as its dinner.

"Where is my son?" Regina asked again. She looked toward the hallway. To the bedrooms.

Mary Margaret felt the panic rise within her. She wasn't strong. If Regina wanted to, she could walk into any room, open any door and she would be powerless to stop it. She would try though.

Oh, she would try.

"He was here," she blurted out desperately.

_At least half a truth is better than an easily-read lie._

Regina seemed to take in a deep, calming breath. She fixed Mary Margaret with a stare.

"Yes?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

"He found out Eve was...back...He wanted to see her. But, he left a while ago."

Regina nodded slightly, feeling a stab of anger hit her chest. So, that was it then. That was the moment her son deserted her. Made his final choice. Of course, he had known Eve was gone. Something like that would never have been hidden forever. When had he discovered it? How long had he been helping Emma? Had he finally convinced her that the curse was true? Or had Eve returned and convinced them all?

Regina looked carefully at Mary Margaret. Had Snow White returned? The woman's eyes still displayed the same placid passivity they had shown for twenty-eight years. She was here alone, which meant she hadn't called on her damned noble prince of a husband. They had always been inseparable.

No, it seemed for now, the true enemy was still out there.

No.

Enem_ies_.

The ones who could unmake all of her plans.

She stepped forward and reached out with her arm, grabbing Mary Margaret. She squeezed her upper arm. Mary Margaret frowned at Regina's fingers digging in and tried to pull away, but Regina's grip was like iron.

Regina leaned forward until her face was inches from Mary Margaret's.

"I'm only going to say this once," she whispered. Her black eyes flashed. "You'd better tell them to run, Miss Blanchard, because if I find them, if I catch sight of them...it's finished." The grip on Mary Margaret's arm became painful. "I want you to tell them that. Because then they'll know I've seen you. And if I can get to you once, I can do it again."

She released Mary Margaret's arm and walked out the door.

She didn't look back.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N Sorry if you showed up and there was no chapter. I don't know why it wouldn't work before. How inconvenient! ;)**

Chapter 33

Emma stood in the semi-darkness of Regina's kitchen and listened to the sounds of the house.

But, mostly there was silence.

She tightened her fist around the keys Henry had given her and walked purposefully across the kitchen towards the hallway.

The hallway that led to the basement.

She stood at the entrance to the hall for a moment. Was this it, then? Was this what it all came down to? A brief moment in a room of hearts and the world would be changed forever? A year ago, she would have laughed at anyone who had said that any of this would happen. Or have them committed. Yet, in the course of a year, she had found a son, a sister and her parents in the most mind-blowing of circumstances. And the more she thought about it, the more her anger grew against the person who was the cause of it all. The person who had taken what should have been hers.

Regina Mills.

The Evil Queen.

Whose basement she was about to descend into.

She found the key fit into the lock easily, just as Henry said. And the light she turned on next to the doorway lit up the steps going down, just as Henry said. And she saw as she went down carefully that the room had rows of shelves, just as Henry said. And the boxes sat on the shelf.

Just as Henry said.

Emma turned her head this way and that, her eyes running along the boxes sitting so innocently. It could have been a collection of anything. Spoons, coins, teacups. She walked up to the nearest shelf and placed her hand on a box, feeling something warm under her hand.

Wait, it wasn't under her hand.

It was_ on_ her hand.

The ring glowed.

Emma lifted her hand and stared at it. That was that, then. A final confirmation that this was, indeed, the place. She placed her hand back on the box and pulled it from the shelf. It wasn't that she didn't believe Henry. She did. She just needed to see for herself.

She opened the box.

And stared blankly.

_Whose was it?_ she wondered, as she stared at the heart lying inside. Was it the heart of someone already dead? Was it Graham's heart? Or was it simply a manifestation of someone who was still alive? Someone she had to protect? Was her own heart in here somewhere?

She felt her phone vibrate quietly inside her pocket. Holding the box in one hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out, pressing a button to read the message.

_*They're after us. If you're at Regina's, get out. GET OUT.*_

Emma snapped the box shut and stood rooted to the spot for a moment, re-reading the message.

Her family.

They were after her family and now Emma knew who her family was.

Hell would freeze into ice before she let Regina Mills win.

She slammed the box back onto the shelf and took the basement steps two at a time. She heard the front door banging against the wall as it was shoved open and she swerved to return to the kitchen. She shoved the keys and the alarm code back into her pocket. She didn't need them anymore and she might need her hands free.

She opened the kitchen door and saw a man coming down the path toward her. She had seen him around Storybrooke, but didn't know his name. She scanned his body quickly, but saw no visible weapons. She briefly wondered if he had magic too.

"Emma," he said, "I have to take you to her."

She held her arms out to her sides.

"So, do it," she replied, still walking towards him.

_I hope this works._

When there was barely a metre between them, he reached out to grab her.

It was then that she ducked, moving closer to him and standing up sharply as she felt his arms come around her. The top of her skull came into contact with his chin and she heard something crunch and then a groan.

He stumbled before falling to the ground, shocked and bleeding.

She broke into a run, without sparing him a backward glance. She ran around the corner of the house and saw another man, his back to her. She quickly jumped behind a bush and waited, trying to come up with a plan. She had parked her car several streets away, so it wouldn't be too obvious where she was going. Could she get to it?

Emma, squatting down on her haunches, turned around. In front of her was a wooden fence. It was too high to climb without being seen, even in the darkness. She began sidling along the fence, taking care to stay behind the bushes. Staggered footsteps froze her in mid-step and she watched as her would-be attacker stumbled past within a few arm lengths. She heard mumbled voices and the uninjured man helped her attacker down toward the street.

Was there anyone else?

She continued her path along the fence until she was in view of the back of the house. She focused in the dark just in time to see the shape of a third man disappearing round the opposite corner, about fifty metres from where she was hiding. She stood up straight and turned to face the fence. Even if he came back now and saw her jump the fence, she would still have a lead on him.

She grabbed the top of the fence and heaved herself up.

She would climb every fence between here and Granny's if she had to.

* * *

><p>The man approached her, head bowed, hands wringing his hat.<p>

"Well?" she asked. "Speak!"

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor," the man whispered. "We were in pursuit, but then...we lost her in the woods. She d-disappeared. The other one injured one of my men."

Her eyes seemed to ice over.

"That's disappointing," she said, stepping toward him, looking behind him to the group of men gathered there. One of the men clearly had some kind of head injury and was being supported by another. "Very disappointing." Her gaze swept over them all, one by one.

"Next time we won't lose them," the man vowed. "Next time they'll die."

She smiled and turned back to him.

"Yes, next time, they will die," she agreed. She lifted her hand and scraped her long, manicured fingernails along the man's jaw. "Unfortunately there won't be a next time for you."

She grabbed him by the throat and his eyes bulged in shock. He grasped her arm, desperately clawing at her to let him go, but her grip was that of iron. The group behind him bearing witness shrank back in terror. His mouth gaped open as he struggled to keep what air remained in his lungs. She bent her neck until their noses almost touched.

"You'll never fail me again."

With a final choke, he breathed his last and slumped within her grasp. His dead weight too much for her arm, she let go and he collapsed to the ground.

There was stunned silence. Not a soul stirred. They didn't dare. Finally, she looked at them.

"You know what I want. Now go!"

They would look for the women and they might even find them.

But, this time, she would be the one to find them.

And she would take care of it herself.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret's phone rang. She picked it up, glancing over at Henry and Eve, who were cleaning her face of the blood from the cuts she had sustained in the forest.<p>

"Is it you?"

"Yeah," came Emma's terse, slightly out-of-breath-reply. "I'm across the street. I need you to look out the window and tell me if you see anyone."

Mary Margaret moved over to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly to see down to the dark street below. She couldn't see Emma, wherever she was hiding. Nor could she see anyone else. She waited a moment to be sure.

"OK, from where I am, I can't see anyone."

"OK."

As Mary Margaret watched, a figure darted out from behind a wall and sprinted across the street. She caught a glimpse of Emma's blonde hair in the moonlight. She watched until Emma disappeared and then walked quickly to the door to the room. After about a minute, she heard footsteps, followed by a knock. She wrenched the door open and Emma stumbled through.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked anxiously, as Emma put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"I had company." She looked over at Eve and Henry. Her eyes widened as she took in Eve's blood-stained face. "Are you ok? What the hell happened?"

"Just a little run through the forest," Eve replied wryly, standing up and tossing a bloody cloth onto the chair behind her.

The room became thick with tension and silence. The four of them stood, looking at each other, no one wanting to make the first move. It was Emma who finally broke the silence.

"I've seen the basement and it's definitely the place. And it has to be tonight. Now. This is our best chance. After the close call I had, they might assume I wouldn't go back so quickly. We have the element of surprise."

Everyone nodded slowly, knowing she was right.

"Then we should go quickly," Eve replied. "There's nothing to wait for."

Emma looked over at Mary Margaret, then Henry. The boy looked white with fear. She gestured to him.

"Henry, come here."

He came over to her immediately. She squatted down in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"Henry?"

"Yeah?" came his whispered reply.

"How does The Book end?"

He took a deep breath.

"Well," he began, "You and Eve go into the room of hearts and join hands using the ring and the curse reverses itself."

Emma nodded.

"And then?"

"Then...everything goes back to the way it should be," he finished.

She nodded, looking at him expectantly.

"So, who wins?" she prompted.

He looked at the ground.

"Good. I know good wins. But, she's still out there and she won't give up without a fight."

She squeezed his shoulders.

"But, good _wins_. That means I'll see you again. When the curse is broken, I'll see you again." She lifted his chin with her finger. "I don't know where we're all going, but we'll find each other. OK?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held on for dear life.

Mary Margaret approached Eve.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

Eve raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"Like I'm about to go down into a room full of magical hearts and use a ring to reverse a curse in time," she replied. She let that fall into the silence as she contemplated asking a question that had been growing in her mind for awhile.

"Mary Margaret, why would it be up to Emma and I to do this? Why couldn't it be just anyone on the good side?"

A corner of Mary Margaret's mouth turned up for a moment, then down again. She hesitated, knowing Eve was asking in case she remembered anything of Snow White.

"I can't say for sure," she began, "I don't remember arranging it that way. What I _do_ know," she said stepping closer to Eve, "Is that you said the ring holds the magic of the kiss of true love. And who better to yield that power than the two people who came from such love?"

Eve couldn't look at Mary Margaret. Her eyes burned as she tried to hold in the emotion that was threatening to break through.

Mary Margaret watched her.

"Eve, what did you see on the other side?" she asked seriously.

Eve's eyes drifted out of focus as she looked somewhere beyond Mary Margaret.

"I...I'll let you see for yourself soon."

She reached over and quickly hugged her. She felt bad for such a lame non-answer. She knew it was the coward's way out, but she couldn't tell Mary Margaret that what she had seen made her ache right down to her depths. Truth be told, Eve didn't want to follow Emma into the room of hearts.

She was terrified of what lay beyond the curse.

Emma joined the two of them, watching as Eve excused herself to say goodbye to Henry.

"Is she ok?" she asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't think so, but she won't tell me why," Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I'd say she was scared, but I think it's more than that." She turned to Emma. "So..."

Emma nodded.

"So."

Mary Margaret shook her head slightly and chuckled mirthlessly.

"I don't know what to say. We shouldn't be saying goodbye, I _know_ it's not goodbye, but it feels like it." She blinked as tears sprang to her eyes. "It's going to be different, I know it is, but I have to tell you that I have felt more like myself since you came than anytime that I can remember. You're my best friend, Emma and I wish..." She frowned. "I don't know what I wish. All I know is that I'm not going to lose you, OK?" She walked forward and put her arms around Emma. "I'm not going to lose you because I love you."

Emma's chest constricted at the soft declaration and she squeezed her eyes shut. Had she ever actually heard those words before? Directed at herself? It didn't feel real. None of it. This woman holding her now, the most cherished and dear friend she had ever known, how had she made it twenty-eight years without her?

She pulled back from Mary Margaret.

"You won't lose me. I'll come looking. I promise."

Mary Margaret nodded, wiping her eyes. Henry joined her and she grasped his hand tightly.

Emma joined Eve, who had opened the door to the room. Emma, not wanting to draw it out any more than necessary, nodded once.

"We'll see you soon. Wherever we're going."

The door closed behind them and Mary Margaret stared at it, unease making her stomach queasy.

"Are you scared, Miss Blanchard?" Henry asked.

Her eyebrows flickered.

"Terrified, Henry. What will Regina do if she gets to them?"

Henry didn't answer.

He didn't need to.

"Of course she won't give up without a fight," Mary Margaret repeated Henry's words from earlier. Her mind whirred with the possibilities. Regina catching Emma and Eve at her house, lying in wait for them and then killing them with some kind of magic. Regina taking the ring for herself and weaving another curse, this time more powerful than the last. Regina keeping the people of Storybrooke prisoners in their own lives. But, this time Mary Margaret would have to live without them. This time, she would feel in her heart that there was no hope.

"She can't," Mary Margaret whispered. "She _can't_ win. She hates Snow White, but none of the others deserve this. _I_ don't deserve it." She looked down at Henry. "Henry, what would you say if I told you..."

"That you have to go?" Henry finished.

"Regina's been looking for them since Eve got back. Her...followers almost caught them both. She won't let them near that room unless it's over her dead body." She shook her head. "If I can help them, give them just a second to get into that basement..." She looked down at him again. "But, I'm not leaving you alone."

Henry frowned.

"Where will I go?"

Still holding his hand, she pulled him towards the door.

"To someone I know will help us."


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N Sorry for the delay! I hope it's worth it!**

Chapter 34

"I could've just stayed with Ruby and Granny," Henry said softly, as they stood outside the house.

Mary Margaret stared straight ahead, her legs jiggling nervously.

"I thought of that. But, staying at Granny's too long isn't a good idea. Someone's bound to come looking. This, on the other hand, _this_ would be unexpected. We haven't been seen together in months."

Mary Margaret rang the doorbell and stepped back, chewing her lip nervously. She hoped it was he who answered the door and not _her_. She knew he would feel compelled to help, if only for the fact that sometime, long ago, he had apparently been her true love. He would protect Henry. Only because she would ask him to. Of course, the fact that it was after midnight might disturb him a little...

A light came on. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Mary Margaret?"

She looked up at him, instantly remembering all the reasons she had been fastidiously avoiding him for so long now. His kind eyes. His boyish face. His strong jaw. His gentle voice.

_In another life, he had been the man of her dreams._

"D-David," she stuttered, pulling Henry forward. She rested her hands on his shoulders and steeled herself. "I need your help."

David's brow furrowed and he stepped forward, pulling the front door closed behind him.

"What is it? Is everything OK?" he asked, looking from one to the other. "It's so late..."

"I need you to look after Henry," she said, pushing the boy forward a little. "I can't explain in any acceptable way, I just... I need you to trust that I wouldn't ask unless there was no other choice. Please, would you do this for me?"

David looked confused.

"What is it? Why isn't he with his mom? You look kind of pale..." He took another step forward.

Mary Margaret shook her head vigorously.

"No! I...this _is _helping. But, David, you _can't_ let him go with Regina, whatever happens. But, I can't tell you... I have to go. Please trust me."

She bent forward, kissing the top of the boy's head. Before she lost her nerve, she turned and raced down the steps, running down the path toward the street. She heard David call after her, but she didn't dare look back. There was only one thing that could be on her mind now.

She ran faster than she could ever remember.

* * *

><p>"So, what is it?" Emma asked, trying to sound casual. She moved a little closer to Eve as they walked quickly, in the shadows, down the street toward Regina's house. No car, this time. They were doing this on foot.<p>

Eve glanced over at her curiously.

"What's what?"

"Hey, I know we've known each other for about five minutes, but it's obvious something's been bothering you since you came back. So, what is it?"

Eve looked away uncomfortably.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Don't give me that crap," Emma chided, stopping on the pavement. She grabbed Eve's shoulder and stopped her. "Before we do this, I want to know what happened...there. The only things you've told me are things related to the curse. What you haven't said is anything related to _us_. You meet our parents and...nothing? You see the lives we could have had and it had no effect? Coz, believe me..."

Eve shrugged Emma's hand off and turned away.

"You know, Emma, you had the right idea," she retorted, cutting off whatever Emma had been going to say.

Emma frowned, waiting for Eve to elaborate.

"Build a wall. Keep yourself away from everyone. Whatever you do, don't expect your hope to come to anything." Eve turned her outstretched hands toward herself. "I should have done that. But, I didn't." She shook her head, her lip curling.

Emma was shocked at how bitter she sounded.

"I kept trying," Eve continued, gaining momentum. "Even though people kept leaving, I put my heart right back out there again." She turned back to face Emma. "You want to know what kind of person I am? You want to know the awful thoughts I've been having? I don't want to go back. To the fairytale place. Because it just reminds me of everything that's gone. That our parents were taken from us. That my adoptive parents are still going to be dead. My _husband_ will still be dead. We can't turn it around. We can't get anything back. We lost, Emma. We _lost_."

Emma stood there, stunned. This was a bolt from the blue. Eve had turned out to be way more bitter and cynical than she had thought. Much more like herself than she'd known. And the last thing Emma expected was the feelings she herself had on the subject.

"But, good wins," she replied. It sounded so simplistic, so childlike. "We can start again. I know it won't be the same, it won't give us back what we lost, but...isn't it worth it to try? Just one more time?"

_Did I just say that?_

Eve started walking again.

"That doesn't sound like the Emma I've heard about," she mumbled.

Emma laughed shortly and fell into step beside her.

"Yeah, believe me, I know. But, it's like you said, I built that wall myself. But, Storybrooke, Mary Margaret, Henry...you...broke it down. I'm not about to start playing happy families and request that we braid each other's hair. But, I never had any of it. No parents worth a damn, no happy childhood. Nothing. So, now that my family is right here in front of me, yeah, I want to try. Aren't _I_ worth it to you?"

Eve stiffened and grabbed Emma's arm, yanking her backwards into a driveway and behind a high wall. They stood stock still, eyes and ears straining until, thirty seconds later, a car drove past. They waited another minute until the sound of the engine died away completely and then ventured back onto the street. They were less than a block from their destination.

Emma and Eve stared at each other.

"We are _family_," Emma said softly. "I..."

"I know that," Eve replied. Her shoulders slumped slightly. "I wanted a sister so badly when I was growing up. Especially after my parents died. I want someone to stick around. But, it never seems to happen. You know?"

Emma smiled knowingly.

"I know. Believe me, I know. And I'm telling you, I'll stick around if you will." She gestured with her chin toward Regina's house. "Now, come on. The sooner we do this, the sooner you can learn how to braid my hair."

Eve shook her head slightly and followed Emma.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret tripped and stumbled forward as she leapt off the curb and onto the road. She spotted her car up ahead and fumbled in her pocket for the keys. There was no sense in her trying to pretend not to do what she was about to do and it would cut precious minutes off the trip to Regina's house if she drove. Her shoes slapped the bitumen as she slowed down and she used the car to stop herself. She jammed the key into the lock, opened the door and threw herself inside. She started the car and looked up.<p>

There were two men walking towards her. At this time of night, there could be only one reason they would want to see her. She checked the rear vision mirror.

Clear.

She put the car in reverse, twisted the wheel slightly and stepped on the accelerator. The car veered a little more than she would have liked, but she managed to avoid hitting anything. The men, realising her plan, started running and she pushed harder on the accelerator. Checking the rear view mirror again, she saw the corner coming up and zoomed past it, jamming her feet on the brakes and making the tyres squeal. She shifted the car into gear and turned the wheel, moving around the corner and speeding up, putting more and more distance between her pursuers until they gave up.

Mary Margaret slammed the accelerator pedal to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Did you have to pick the highest point?" Eve huffed as she jumped over the wall to stand beside Emma.<p>

"It got us in, didn't it?" Emma replied, grabbing one of the sleeves of Eve's jacket and pulling her across the path toward Regina's house. She retraced the steps she had taken not long ago, recalling the sound of the crack her head had made against her attacker's chin. She stopped abruptly and turned around.

"What?" Eve whispered.

Emma stared down at her hand. After a moment, she reached down and pulled off the ring and handed it to Eve.

"If anyone's waiting for us, they will come after me first. Regina's hated me from the moment I arrived. I'll have a target on my back. As soon as we get inside, go straight to the basement." She pressed the key into Eve's hand. "But, if we have company and there's no way to do this, don't hesitate, don't look around, just go. You find Henry and Mary Margaret and you run. I don't care if the curse says no one can leave Storybrooke, you find a way."

Eve looked at her steadily.

"I don't know if I can just leave you. But, if it comes to that...I will."

Emma nodded briefly and turned back toward the house. Together, they approached the door. Emma reached out and tried the doorknob.

It was unlocked.

"Straight to the basement," she murmured to Eve behind her. She eased the doorknob around until she felt a click and then pushed the door open. The kitchen was dark. She bent low and moved into the kitchen, feeling Eve move up beside her and past her. She saw the shadow of her sister move around the bench and away into the darkness. Emma stood up and walked in a straight line toward the hallway where Eve would have disappeared.

It was so quiet, she could almost believe there was no one here. That the end would come easily after all. She turned a corner and approached the basement door, which Eve had left ajar moments before. Emma realised she was holding her breath as she walked and she let it out slowly. She reached her hand out to pull the door open wider...

The door shut.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this," a smooth voice purred from somewhere behind Emma.

Emma wasn't the least bit surprised to turn and find Regina standing behind her in the gloom. She seemed to wave her hand and a light came on.

She wore a suit jacket and skirt. Her hair was cut in a short style. But, her eyes told Emma it wasn't the mayor of Storybrooke she was looking at anymore.

Something black and cruel lay within.

"Your Majesty," Emma said, sarcastically.

Regina's head tipped slightly to the side and the corner of her mouth turned up.

Her hand moved so quickly Emma didn't have time to react. All she felt was a white hot pain in her arm and suddenly she was on the ground, staring at the ceiling. She was on her feet in an instant, clutching her arm and staring at Regina in shock and anger.

"Uh uh," Regina waved a finger at Emma as she took a step toward her. "My dear, you just walked into the lion's den." She smiled for real this time, feeling completely in control.

"So, go on," Emma said, shrugging. "Here I am. Kill me and end it. You win." She took another step closer. All she needed was to catch Regina off guard for a second. Just hold her off for a few moments to let Eve out...

"Oh Emma, not yet," Regina replied. "First I want to have a little fun. Your sister's safe in the basement. As we speak, Miss Blanchard is being apprehended and soon my son will be brought back here. And then, only then, can I truly win." Her voice dropped a register. "Your good fortune has come to an end."

Emma contemplated her options. She could try to tackle Regina, pin her down and, hopefully, whatever was keeping the door shut would be released and Eve could escape.

As if reading her thoughts, the door to the basement began rattling and shuddering, as if someone on the inside were throwing themselves against it.

She could make a run for it herself and hope Regina kept Eve as a prisoner, while she figured out what to do. Whatever option she thought of, it seemed to Emma that there was more wishful thinking than chances at success. So, she stood there while Regina basked in her triumph, and waited for a chance to do...something.

"It could have been so easy Emma," Regina said, fixing Emma with an almost sympathetic gaze. "All you had to do was leave Storybrooke and never come back and everything would have been fine."

"If by fine, you mean everyone would still be trapped, then yeah. Sure," Emma replied. "But, there is no way I would let my son stay..."

"_My_ son," Regina cut in, her eyes narrowing and her voice lowering dangerously. "He's my son."

"No, Regina," Emma held out a hand and gestured around the room. "None of this is yours. It's nothing more than a dream. You got what you wanted, but it's not real. You had to trick time and space to make this happen. In the real world, you're still what you were twenty-eight years ago. An evil queen."

"You want to talk reality, Miss Swan?" Regina stepped forward. "The reality is your sister is down in my basement at this moment and I could crush her. Believe me to be capable of that. You have no idea what power I have."

"So take your revenge already!" Emma burst out. Then her eyes turned cold. "But it's not really about us, is it? It's about Snow White. She's the one you conjured all this for. She's the one you wanted revenge on." She shook her head, keeping her eyes steely so Regina couldn't read the lie. "Well, Mary Margaret is far from here by now. And you'll get to her..."

"If you're about to say 'over my dead body,' that can certainly be arranged."

As Regina's lips curved into an arrogant smile, a shape seemed to materialise out of nowhere and fling itself toward her. Before Emma or Regina could react, Mary Margaret crashed into Regina, tackling her to the ground. She cried out to Emma.

"Go Emma! Go now!"

Emma's mouth opened silently in shock as she watched the two women wrestle for the upper hand. Where the hell had Mary Margaret come from? She made a move to help Mary Margaret, but her friend saw her and shouted again.

"Emma, this is the only chance we have. You have to do it now!"

The door to the basement flew open and Eve stood there, eyes widely taking in the scene. After a split second, she ran forward, grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her into the basement, slamming the door shut. She shoved Emma down the stairs and stood at the base, blocking any attempt Emma might make to leave.

Emma stared at her, breathing hard.

"We have to go back up there!" she cried. "We can't leave her!"

Eve put her hands up and nodded, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"She was right. And so were you. It has to be now. We won't get another chance. If Regina breaks free, it's done."

Emma took a step toward her, but Eve tensed, preparing to push her back.

"Don't, Emma! We can't fight for Mary Margaret anymore! We're not fighting for this world." She pulled the ring from her pocket and it shone in the dim light of the room. "She gave this to us in the first place so we could save her." She slipped the ring on her finger. "You want your family, take my hand!" Another day, another time, she would have laughed at the turnaround in her attitude. But, now that the moment was here, there was only one way to go.

She moved toward Emma and turned. They faced each other and stood barely a metre apart.

"Ready?" Emma said shakily, holding her hand out.

Eve nodded, her face as white as a sheet.

They joined hands, linking their fingers together, and waited for the world to end.

* * *

><p>It had never ever occurred to her that Regina could use magic against her until that moment. The moment when her arm was pressed hard against Regina's throat and her body pinned Regina's to the floor.<p>

But, there was no magic.

Only the magic that was about to be used against the Evil Queen.

Mary Margaret gritted her teeth and curled her lips back into a painful smile.

"This is it for you," she spat out. She leaned closer, feeling a spark of _something _in herself. "And I want the last thought you ever have to be that _my kids_ beat you. You don't get to win, Regina. I don't care what you do to me, but my kids will get a happy ending."

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so..._dear_," she rasped.

She gathered her strength and threw Mary Margaret off.

* * *

><p>Nothing.<p>

No light. No warmth. No shaking.

"It's not working," Emma said softly.

Eve frowned and stared at their clenched hands.

And suddenly, as she looked at the sister whose job it was to save everything, she knew. She stared at the ring on her finger. And thought of the picture Emma had shown her. Of the White Knight bracing herself against the magic. And the Dark Widow, surrounded by the golden light. And flying backwards.

_Dark Widow._

"Of course it's not for me," she whispered. She released Emma's hand and pulled at the ring until it slipped off and held it out to Emma. "It must be for _you_ to wear. For you to unleash the counter spell."

_Not dark for dark-haired._

"For you to let the magic loose."

_Not dark for evil._

"For you to be protected as everything gets reversed."

_Dark for death._

"The magic will come through the ring, but it needs a living vessel. You trigger it and I...I let it flow out."

Emma's face betrayed her understanding and she looked stricken. And then _she_ remembered the picture from the book. The bright light. Eve flying backwards.

"But, the ring will protect you too, right?"

_Dark for death._

"The hero will get her happy ending," Eve said gently. "But, like Henry always said, you're the only hero in this story."

"No!" Emma exclaimed, backing away from the ring in Eve's outstretched hand. "There must be another way. How can I have a happy ending that doesn't include you?" She shook her head, her face a picture of anguish.

Suddenly, there came a shout upstairs, followed by a thump and then...

Silence.

"This is the way, Emma," Eve said, tears filling her eyes. "Everything has a price." She stepped closer. "If I don't come back, will you tell Henry I said thank you? And will you tell our parents..." What? What could she tell the parents who could lose her for a second time? She took another step closer to Emma. "Be the daughter you always wished you could have been. For both of us."

As the door to the basement opened, Eve stepped forward and grabbed Emma's hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. As the room began to shake, she grasped Emma's hand tightly.

And as the bolt of lightning exploded from the ring and filled the room, Emma tightened her own hand and braced herself against the pain from Regina's attack, immediately recalling the picture in The Book. A howling wind surrounded them both and somewhere beyond the wind she heard someone screaming.

It sounded like Regina.

Suddenly, Emma felt her arm being jolted hard, as if something were trying to pull her arm out of its socket. She tried gripping harder, but she felt Eve's fingers slipping.

"Eve, don't let go!" she shouted, adding her other hand into the mix.

"I can't stop it!" Eve shouted back, her fingers slipping again. The light was blinding. Burning. She felt it everywhere around her. Inside her.

_I promised I wouldn't let go. I promised._ Emma gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm the White Knight. The hero saves everyone!_

As her arm jolted again, she felt a desperate, painful reality set in.

She wouldn't be able to hold on.

Emma forced herself to open her eyes.

So she could see.

So she could watch her sister be thrown backwards into the swirling abyss.

**A/N Just because I love the idea of Mary Margaret kicking some ass!**


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N After this there's only 2 chapters and an epilogue to go. Thanks to all those who have been reading :)**

Chapter 35

A purple cloud swirled through the land and the whispers in memory and time grew into roars.

Mary Margaret Blanchard squeezed her eyes shut and curled herself into a ball to ride out the howling storm. A storm which she felt she had lived before.

Henry Mills held onto David Nolan as tightly as he could and prayed that his mother would be ok.

David protected the boy in his arms with everything he had, while desperately trying to grapple with what was happening.

And Emma Swan, the White Knight, in the midst of the storm cloud, gave herself up to it...

...

...

And then the cloud passed. The storm blew itself out.

And the land woke up from its almost twenty-nine-year sleep.

* * *

><p>The first sound she heard was a lone bird chirping in the stillness. She felt the ground beneath her and smelled the clean, fresh air of the morning. She smiled slightly and turned her head so she was facing up. Sunlight hit her face and she screwed up her eyes, lifting her arm to shield herself from it.<p>

Emma opened her eyes. She stared straight up at the canopy of the forest, trying to remember how she had got here. Things were a little hazy, but she knew something had...

Eve. The dazzling white light. The unbreaking of everything.

She sat bolt upright, turning her head in every direction to locate her sister.

But, she was the only person in the forest.

"Eve!" she shouted, standing up, continuing to peer into the darkest places she could see, waiting for Eve to materialise.

_Be the daughter you always wished you could have been. For both of us._

Emma gritted her teeth as she remembered Eve's last words to her. She shook her head and began walking through the forest, her eyes searching out anything, _anything_ that would help her find Eve. _She's not dead_, she chanted to herself as she brushed aside branches and leaves with her arms.

_She's not dead._

* * *

><p>The bed was soft and deliciously warm. Snow White opened her eyes and looked to the window, where sunlight was streaming in. Feeling a strangeness overcome her, she allowed her eyes to drift over the room, taking in the furniture, the pictures, the little touches that make a room unique to a person.<p>

Unique to Snow White.

She sat up slowly, trying not to feel overwhelmed by the flood of feelings inside. She knew it was her room. It _felt_ like her room. But, the other place felt like hers too, as small as it had been. She ran her hand across the other side of the bed. Her old place didn't have a king sized bed though.

Her eyes shot to the door and her mouth opened slightly. A king sized bed was for two people. Where was the other person?

Where was James?

And where were her children?

* * *

><p>James rode hard, his attendants slightly behind him. He was single minded in his mission. In fact, he couldn't recall ever being quite so determined about anything before in his life.<p>

The moment everything had returned, he had searched the castle for his wife, his chest nearly collapsing in relief at the sight of her curled up in their bed. He had a vague memory of her coming to his door in Storybrooke and leaving Henry with him and then running away. He had known from the look on her face that she was heading towards trouble. To have endured so much, only to lose her now, would have ended him. But, with Snow White safe and sound, his attention turned to the two other most important people in his life.

His children. Who were both grown women and may not even want him as a father. But, in the short time he had known Eve, he had come to understand the look in the eyes of the orphan children he had sometimes seen wandering down the road as he had worked in the fields of his family farm. The look of bewilderment, of confusion, of not knowing quite what had happened to them.

One of his daughters had looked like that. The other had built walls previously unbreakable. And he knew he could take that away.

But, first he had to find them.

He spurred the horse on.

* * *

><p>"Eve!" Emma felt her voice straining. She had shouted the name so many times, it was starting to hurt.<p>

_She_ was starting to hurt.

She reached the edge of the forest and stopped to catch her breath.

And then she saw it.

The plains stretched out before her almost as far as the eye could see. In the far distance, towering mountains stood, their peaks hidden in the clouds. Emma's brow furrowed as she thought she heard something. Trumpets? She turned her head and saw the castle.

The castle.

And it was at that moment, Emma Swan believed.

Really, truly believed.

And the moment after that, she remembered the person who had made it all happen. Because she heard his voice.

"Mom!"

She saw him running towards her, a joyous smile spread across his face.

"You did it, Mom!" Henry cried as he came closer. He was calling her Mom?

"Henry," she whispered. She took a few steps forward and knelt down to wait for him. She nearly fell backwards when his body launched itself at her and his arms crushed her in the most loving embrace she had ever known.

They stayed tightly attached to each other for so long that time seemed to lose all meaning. Until they heard voices. And horses' hooves pounding the ground. Emma pulled out of Henry's embrace and searched his face.

"Are you ok?" she whispered, running her hands through his hair.

He nodded. He allowed his eyes to stray from her for a moment.

"Where is everyone else? Where's Eve?"

Before Emma could answer, the noise of the hooves grew louder and she saw a group of three riders galloping towards them. She saw the face of the lead rider and slowly stood up, grabbing Henry's hand and pulling him beside her. The riders slowed to a trot for the last few metres and came to a stop in front of them.

The lead rider stared at them, breathing heavily from his exertion.

"I've been looking for you for hours," he said. He turned to his companions. "Tell them I've found her." The riders nodded and rode off back toward the castle.

Emma stood with Henry as the rider slid off his horse.

"You know who I am?" he asked, as he slowly walked forward.

Emma nodded and her grip on Henry's hand tightened unconsciously.

"I know your Storybrooke name," she said tightly, feeling a sudden urge to run away. After 28 years, it had suddenly come too fast. "I know your nickname."

The man smiled at Henry, who grinned back.

"Charming," the man replied. It was then Emma saw his eyes.

And the tears that shined in them.

"My real name is James," he continued, looking back at Emma. She realised she had heard it before. "I am..." His voice seemed to catch in his throat and he shook his head to try again. "I am your father." He seemed almost bewildered.

_I am your father. _

Emma just stared at James, feeling completely blank. This shouldn't be her father. The Emma in her gave her all the reasons. _He's barely older than you. His name is David Nolan. He was married to Katherine. He's weak. He treated Mary Margaret badly. _But, even as she looked at him, he was not the man she had known before. He stood taller. Stronger. And his eyes glowed with warmth and concern.

"I'm your grandson," Henry blurted out, interrupting Emma's thoughts. James looked down at him again and nodded.

"Yes. And that makes me feel extremely old." He walked over to them and knelt in front of Henry. "I always imagined I would have grandchildren one day, when I was old and grey and wasn't responsible for a kingdom." He glanced up at Emma. "When I had finished raising my children. But, having one now is ok too." He smiled at Henry, who nodded and leaned forward to hug him.

James stood up and looked soberly at Emma.

"Where's Eve?"

"She's not dead!" Emma said without thinking and James narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'she's not dead?' What happened?"

Emma stepped away from Henry and gestured back to the forest.

"We went to Reg...the Evil Queen's house. It was the place where the curse was made and had to be broken. Eve..." The words stuck in her throat. "Eve thought she had to...die...so that magic would restore everything."

James looked stunned.

"Die? No," James whispered. He looked hard at Emma and stepped forward. "Nobody was meant to die. Nobody was _ever_ meant to die...except for the Evil Queen. You and Eve were supposed to find each other and discover how to break the curse with the ring." He shook his head in disbelief. "You were supposed to come back. _Both_ of you were supposed to come back."

Emma watched as a father tried to make sense of the news that something terrible had happened to his daughter.

_She's not dead._

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling a crushing heaviness on her chest. She had let her father down in the first few minutes of actually knowing him. "I couldn't stop it."

James looked up at her quickly and stepped forward determinedly. To her surprise, he reached up and placing his hands on her shoulders gently, tenderly. She felt self-conscious under his unwavering gaze.

"Listen to me carefully Emma," he said softly. She loved the way he said her name, though she had heard it from his lips before. She would, of course, never tell a living soul how she felt about something as banal as her name being uttered. "You will never apologise to me again. Especially not for this. It was my decision and the consequences are mine to bear responsibility for. My children, my wife, were the victims of this...diabolical treachery. You...you're the one who saved us." His jaw tightened. "And now that you're back, my only job, my only concern, is to take care of my family."

He let her go and stood back, picking up the horse's reigns and looking toward the mountains. "I will ride all over this kingdom if I have to." He turned back to them. "But, first you should come inside. Snow..." He seemed to hesitate. "She will be waiting for us."


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N Sorry-I have been pretty good until now with getting a chapter up once a week, but I just hit a massive cement wall of writer's block! Even took a little side trip to the Charmed universe just to write something. Anyway, there's 1 chapter and an epilogue to go after this. Thanks, as always, for reading **

Chapter 36

Emma could feel her mouth gaping wider and wider at every new thing she saw. It was like being _in_ The Book. There were no roads, only the path that she and Henry now walked along, James astride the horse slightly ahead of them. His clothes alone were enough to make her shake her head. If he'd shown up in Storybrooke in that flashy tunic get-up, she'd have laughed and thought he was off to a lame costume party.

She felt vaguely concerned that she'd be asked to wear something...medieval.

But, despite those thoughts, the castle dominated everything. It was enormous and imposing. _Is that where they actually live? _she thought to herself.

She and Henry, hand-in-hand, followed James down the hill. As they walked into a small courtyard in front of the castle, Emma noticed many people openly staring at her. She felt self-conscious as some pointed and others whispered. Many more were smiling. She saw a few familiar faces from Storybrooke. She stood back awkwardly and watched as James dismounted and handed the reins to a stableboy. She was almost relieved when he led them into a corridor away from the small crowd.

It was dark inside.

_No electricity._

The realisation suddenly hit her and she stared around at the walls and corners, spotting flaming torches, which lit up the corridor. It was just another thing to add to the rapidly growing list of things she would need to get used to.

She felt Henry let go of her hand and watched as he jogged to walk beside James. They began talking together as Emma lagged behind. Her fear for Eve aside, her stomach was completely in knots. For even as she was walking slower and slower, she was unconsciously looking for something.

Some_one_.

Around every corner. Amongst every group. Outside every window they passed as James led them deeper into the castle.

Until, finally, Emma saw her.

Coming toward them down the corridor.

Emma stopped and stared at the woman walking towards them. She walked quickly, determinedly, confidently. And her hair! It was as long as her own and tumbled in waves around her shoulders. And her face, though the features were the same as Emma remembered, had a...quality...an expression...that Emma had never seen.

Snow White made her way towards them. She kept her eyes on James, though she could see the figures standing behind him. It was almost too much at once, to see her whole family waiting there for her. Well, almost her whole family...

"Charming." She was surprised her voice sounded as strong and clear as it did. "Charming."

She laughed.

He grinned back at her and moved quickly towards her.

It felt like a lifetime and no time at all.

And when she felt his arms around her and his lips against hers, she squeezed her eyes shut and grasped him as if she would never let go.

"I'll always find you," he murmured into her ear and she felt the familiarity of the phrase wash over her. It felt like nothing had changed, just for a moment. And she wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as possible.

And then she opened her eyes. She and James broke their embrace slowly and he reached down to hold her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and she squeezed back.

Emma stepped forward slightly and Henry moved back to stand with her. She felt warm in the knowledge that he seemed to know that she needed his presence with her for this. He was her strongest grip on reality. The silence seemed to roar around them until the woman finally moved toward her.

"Mary Margaret?"

Emma didn't know why she spoke it like a question, when it was clearly the same woman she had known in Storybrooke. Except for the fact she was completely different.

_She was Snow White._

"It's me, Emma."

Emma felt something release in her chest. Whoever she was now, she still remembered that she had been Mary Margaret.

"Are you ok?" Snow White continued, taking another step forward until she was barely five feet from Emma.

_I don't even know what that means_, Emma thought as she mustered up a smile she was sure appeared completely unnatural on her face. It disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Well, I'm here," she replied, eventually. "For what it's worth."

Snow White smiled crookedly, her eyebrows knitting together.

"It's worth everything, Emma. It's what we've been fighting for. You undid Regina's dark magic." She looked closely at Emma and, to her dismay, saw the old look in her eyes.

_The walls are up again. Though I don't suppose I can blame her, _Snow thought. Knowing herself again, as well as retaining Mary Margaret's memories, she knew exactly why the old Emma seemed to have returned.

They made no other moves toward each other.

Snow suppressed a sigh and looked behind Emma. "Where's Eve?"

James squeezed her hand as Snow White stared at Emma.

"We don't know yet," he said, quietly.

She turned her gaze on him.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

* * *

><p>"Could Rumplestiltskin have her?"<p>

James shook his head.

"No. This kingdom is rid of him. A deal was made and whatever else that creature is, he makes sure his deals are kept."

Half an hour later, the four of them were sitting in a drawing room with a handful of advisers. The conversation had been going around in circles and frustrations were running high.

"Are you sure Regina's dead?" one of the advisers asked. He turned to Emma. "What was the last thing you remember of her?"

Emma ran her hands through her hair and stood up to pace.

"We were in her kitchen. She had me cornered and was waiting for the chance to kill us all. Mary..." She paused and looked uncertainly at Snow White. "Uh, Snow White..." The name felt alien on her tongue. What was she supposed to call her? "Came out of nowhere and jumped her. Eve and I went down to the basement and ended the curse. I thought I heard Regina screaming at one point, but then I was trying to hold on to Eve..." The thought made her jaw clench and she closed her mouth.

"So you were definitely together when the curse broke," James prompted.

Emma looked surprised.

"Wasn't that the whole point? That we do it together?"

James shrugged.

"Well, we sent you through the cupboard together and you ended up far apart."

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a second," she said, rounding on them slowly. "That's it! When Eve and I were sent through the cupboard, we ended up hundreds of miles apart! She was found in Philadelphia and me in Boston. What if the same thing happened on the return trip? You said we were meant to live, you said the only one destined to die was Regina. Well, Regina's dead. So, what if Eve is here, just…" She waved a hand toward the mountains. "Out there somewhere?"

Everyone looked at each other in silence, before turning to where Emma had pointed.

"We need some sort of sign," James said. "Someone who can tell us what we need to know."

Emma nodded. Then raised her eyebrows.

"Who?"

* * *

><p>The clouds drifted slowly across the sky. It was chilly in the shade, but the sun was warm on her face.<p>

Eve turned to look behind herself, at the road stretching away.

This wasn't what she had expected.

Not at all.

She had been sure, so _sure_, that it was her time to die. The picture in The Book had been the biggest clue, but she'd just had this feeling...like she had finished something. That her job as Emma's sidekick had been the last thing she was meant to do. She'd even had crazy notions of seeing Luke again.

Instead, she was still the Dark Widow, wandering the fairytale world alone. And that meant that, finally, she actually felt like the widow The Book had described. She hadn't seen another soul, living or dead, since she had been torn from Emma's grip and thrown backwards into the darkness. And she wanted to see them again. Emma, Henry, her parents. Despite her reluctance to see the curse undone, now that she was here, alone, she wanted so badly to reunite with them.

But, first she had to figure out where to go. She couldn't even begin to guess where she was or in which direction she needed to go. The landscape had been monotonous, despite its beauty.

She supposed she would bump into someone eventually. She hoped that it would at least be a friendly face.

As if she'd conjured someone with her thoughts, Eve heard a twig snap behind her.

She turned and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she said to the figure standing behind her.

The figure smiled.

* * *

><p>"Wait a moment."<p>

The seer gazed into space. The atmosphere was thick with tension as everyone watched, holding their breath. The seer's eyes narrowed as she gazed in concentration at the crystal ball sitting on the table. Its contents appeared to be no more than a misty fog, swirling and unswirling into clouds.

"There," the seer said at last.

Everyone crowded around to look. The mist seemed to unfurl like tendrils and wisps of smoke, revealing a hillside. And there, a tiny dot on the landscape, a figure walked. A figure with long, dark hair and modern clothing, whose appearance didn't quite fit in with most of those that were in the room at that moment.

Emma stared at the figure within the glass, a little bewildered at the magic that had revealed Eve to be alive.

She clenched her fists in utter relief.

James and Snow exchanged glances.

"Thank God," James said and Snow nodded, swallowing hard. He began pacing thoughtfully. "Before, you said Boston and Philadelphia?"

Emma nodded.

"That's a lot of area to cover, especially if she's moving around," he continued. "I think the best thing to do would be send out a courier with a message so we could at least get her to stay in one place or move only in one direction." He nodded enthusiastically.

"How would a courier expect to find her any better than we could?" Emma asked. "They wouldn't be any faster on horseback than you."

"Courier _eagle_," James clarified. "We give it a little magical encouragement and a courier can find just about anything."

"Oh," Emma said, weakly. She supposed she'd have to get used to conversations like this.

Crystal balls, seers, magically enhanced courier eagles.

She could really use a drink right now.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," James surmised. He turned to Henry, standing beside him. "You can choose the perfect messenger, if you like."

An hour later, the four of them stood in the aviary. Henry selected a magnificent white eagle and the keeper set it down on the bench in front of them.

Emma stared at the intelligent bird, then at its keeper.

"So, you're just gonna sprinkle it with fairy dust?" she asked. She shook her head and smiled weakly. "I think it's too soon for me to hear about fairy dust."

James and Snow exchanged smiles.

"There was a guy in a building I used to live in," Emma continued, reaching forward to stroke the bird's feathers. It stayed perfectly still, looking at her as if she were some kind of oddity. "He kept courier pigeons on the roof. Nobody else ever went up there coz of all the pigeon crap."

James handed her a quill and a small scrap of paper.

"Write something she'll know is from you. Make it brief."


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Emma stared out the window at the courtyard below. A couple of the stableboys were outside with Henry, teaching him to ride a horse. He'd already half-fallen twice, making Emma chuckle at his fearlessness.

They'd been there barely three days and he'd slipped into the new rhythm of life as if he'd always been there. But, kids seemed to be able to do that. And, after all the months Emma had known him, he finally seemed like a kid.

The undoing of the curse had changed him too.

In fact, it seemed as if the only person unchanged by the curse was Emma. And it left her feeling completely on the outside.

In the world she knew, she had had a purpose. In Storybrooke, she had spent her days keeping an eye on Henry and looking into the strange mysteries that always seemed to pass through the town. She had spent her nights hanging out with Mary Margaret and, later, Eve.

Now, Henry was off exploring his new world, Mary Margaret was Snow White and Eve's whereabouts was still unknown. All she was doing now was sitting around, waiting for the eagle to return and lead them to her.

And, still, the hard work of actually forging a relationship with her family had barely begun.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Emma turned to see Snow standing in the doorway, smiling uncertainly. She turned back to the window, biting her lip. She heard Snow walk across the hard, stone floor and stop a short distance behind her.

"Hey."

Emma sighed inwardly and turned around.

"Hey," she replied flatly, hating herself for the disappointment she saw in Snow's eyes, knowing she was the cause.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" Snow asked, stepping forward and peering out the window. She smiled as she saw Henry. At least he seemed comfortable in the new environment. She glanced at Emma's side profile. Emma had done almost everything to avoid her and James, save actually locking herself in her room. She thought Emma had been tough to crack in Storybrooke, but she seemed to have taken it to a whole new level. She had been awkwardly polite and non-committal since they had discovered Eve was alive.

"Not much. Watching Henry."

"We expect the eagle at any time," Snow offered, hoping for a reaction.

Emma nodded.

"That's good."

Snow debated whether or not to force a confrontation at that moment. Perhaps she should wait until Eve returned. Perhaps she should wait until she and James could talk to Emma together.

Instead, she threw caution to the wind.

"Emma, what can I do?"

Emma gritted her teeth at the plaintive plea she could hear in the woman's voice. She couldn't answer that question. She didn't know where to start.

"I don't know...Snow," Emma replied, quietly. "I really don't know."

"Maybe if you told me how you're feeling..." Snow prodded.

Emma huffed a humourless chuckle and shook her head.

"That's not going to help."

Snow shrugged one shoulder.

"It might. At least it would mean you were talking to me."

"Trust me, you don't want to hear it," Emma retorted.

Snow stepped closer until she was level with Emma.

"Just..."

"You weren't there!" Emma moved away, raising her hands helplessly and letting them drop to her sides. "And it wasn't your fault, but that just makes it worse because I am _angry_ with you. And I am angry because Eve was right. We can't get back what we lost. What Regina took from us. I needed a mother." She cursed as tears burned her eyes and threatened to spill over. "But I didn't get one." She clenched her teeth to pull back the emotions, the ones she'd tried to hold in for twenty-eight years. She tightened her hands into fists and turned back to face the window. The sun shone warmly through it, but Emma was hard-pressed to feel it.

This wasn't a happy ending. Everything was so messed up.

She felt a hand, a gentle hand touch the small of her back. The hand broke contact for a moment and then she felt it again, this time running through the wavy strands of her hair. She bit her bottom lip hard, her body stiff all over. Mary Margaret had touched her before, hell, Emma had let Mary Margaret _hug_ her before. But, Mary Margaret was gone somehow. It felt like she was gone, despite the mirror image standing beside her.

"I can't turn back the clock," Snow White said softly and Emma heard the tears in her voice. "And I can never fully explain to you how much I loved you from the first moment I saw you. And how I died inside when we sent you away. But, I can tell you how much I needed you in Storybrooke. Everything I said to you there was true. You lifted a fog in my head and made my life so much better." She swallowed hard. "I know that I can't be your mother. Not right now, when everything's so..." She took a deep breath. "But, I will protect you with my dying breath. And I will be whatever you want me to be. If that means being your friend like before, then I'll do it gladly. All I'm asking for is a chance. Can you give me a chance, Emma?"

Emma finally turned and looked at Snow. And for the first time since the curse had been broken, she looked past the flowing dress. She looked past the long, tumbling locks of dark hair. She looked past the magic and the castle and the curse.

And she saw Mary Margaret's eyes.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Eve repeated, unconsciously taking a step back. The person she had known in Storybrooke, who was now standing in front of her, looked quite different. Where they had been mild-mannered and well-kept in Storybrooke, they now looked deranged and unkempt.<p>

"Something tells me you're not happy to see me," the figure said in a sing-song voice, digging a walking stick into the ground and turning up the soil. They made no move to come closer.

"Snow White made it perfectly clear you were to leave this realm for good," Eve said, her eyes narrowed. "The minute the curse was undone, you were supposed to be nothing more than a memory."

"Oh, no, dearie," Rumplestiltskin laughed merrily and twirled his walking stick a few times. He strutted for a few steps, chuckling to himself as if he found her remarks astonishing. "That wasn't the deal I made._ I_ said they would never hear my name again. Nor will they." He glanced over at her. "We were almost friends, you and I."

Eve clenched her jaw. She didn't know what to make of this odd creature in front of her. The truth was, he was right. They had almost been friends, of a sort. He had been the first face she had seen in Storybrooke, what seemed like years ago. He had helped her that night. The night her world had turned inside out. And as the weeks had gone by, he had been pleasant, even kind. They had both lost loved ones. But...Rumplestiltskin was a trickster, twisted and corrupted by the powerful magic he had taken for his own. Her father had warned her about him. Her mother had wanted her nowhere near him. Even Emma had expressed concern when she had spent time with him.

He couldn't be trusted.

"What do you want?" she finally asked.

"Well," Rumplestiltskin said, appraising her with his head slightly tilted. "I want to know why we can't be friends. Now."

Eve raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You didn't bother to let anyone know you knew where I was when I fell through the portal."

Rumplestiltskin nodded gravely.

"Indeed. Indeed. And exactly who would have believed me? Except Regina, of course. And she was the one who pushed you."

Eve sighed and looked to the horizon. She saw a dark shape, no more than a pinprick in the sky.

"Why do you want to be my friend? Do you think I'll be able to give you some sort of access to, what, power? People in high places? Coz, I don't know if you noticed, but I am stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no idea of where to go!"

Rumplestiltskin's eyes took on a gleam.

"You know I could help you with that."

She stared at him.

"What? You'd volunteer to guide me home, just like that?"

He laughed again.

"Oh, no. Not volunt_eer_. But, we could...say...make a deal."

Eve looked up at the sky again. The pinprick, she realised, was a bird.

An eagle.

"You make deals that end up hurting people," she replied. "I have no desire to make a deal with you."

"Oh, it would be a very small one, dearie," Rumplestiltskin stepped closer. "I help you find your way back to your family in return for...your friendship." He stepped closer again.

And the eagle attacked.

With a sharp cry, it twisted into a nose-dive, aiming directly for Rumplestiltskin. The man lifted his walking stick to defend himself, ducking before the bird could strike him.

"Away with you!" Rumplestiltskin bellowed, swatting at the bird, but finding only air.

Eve retreated to a safe distance and watched the bird, increasingly puzzled by the strange scene. Rumplestiltskin began staggering back up the hill, under the watchful eye of the eagle.

"I won't be far, Evangeline," he called back to her. "I'll never be far!" He walked backwards another few paces. "Looks like you'll have to find the way alone!" His mad laugh carried until he disappeared into the trees.

Eve stood on the path, feeling somewhat bewildered. She waited a long time for Rumplestiltskin to reappear, but he didn't return. She had a feeling that he wasn't gone for good though. With a final shake of her head, she turned to continue walking.

The eagle's cry stopped her.

Eve looked curiously at the bird as it sat atop a rock. It seemed completely unafraid. Almost as if it had landed there on purpose, just to watch her.

"Thanks, I guess," she called out.

_Great. I just talked to a bird._

Her eyes slid down slightly and she spotted the little scrap of paper tied to its neck. She walked over slowly and knelt down, gingerly reaching out a hand, but the bird seemed to expect it and hopped off the rock and onto the ground next to her.

Eve smiled as she manoeuvred the scrap of paper from around its neck. She carefully unrolled it.

**This tiny piece of paper isn't big enough for instructions on how to braid my hair. Go east.**

Eve stared disbelievingly at the paper. Her hand shook slightly. She looked up, her eyes scanning the empty landscape, half-expecting someone to be standing on top of one of the hills. After everything...

"Emma?" she whispered. She laughed incredulously and stared at the bird. "Where the hell's east?"

She stood up, forgetting the bird. She didn't see it spread its wings and fly away. She stared up, squinting at the sun. She stared at the direction she had been walking all day and recalled where the sun had risen that morning.

"The sun rises in the east and sets in the west," she mumbled to herself. She looked up at the sun again.

Finally, she turned in the direction she thought was east and started running down the hill.

* * *

><p>Henry burst into the sitting room and looked around frantically. Emma looked up and frowned.<p>

"What is it kid."

He grinned.

"James said to start packing. We're going to get Eve."

Emma jumped up.

"The eagle's back?"

He nodded excitedly and ran towards her, throwing his arms around her.

"You see? I knew there'd be a happy ending."

**A/N All that's left now is a short epilogue. Thanks for reading!**


	39. Epilogue

**A/N This is the end. I wrestled with a few possibilities that could lead to a sequel, but I think this is also a good place to end, not with a neat little package, but with you imagining the future for the characters. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or considered this good enough to be in their 'favourites.' Giving an original character a chance is a hard thing. I haven't ever actually asked for reviews, but if you want to leave me any final thoughts, you're most welcome to. And after you've finished this epilogue, get back to the menu and find another awesome story to read!**

Epilogue

The day was bright and sunny. The wind gently caressed the faces of James and Henry, who were sitting atop the carriage, urging the horses onward.

Inside the carriage, Emma and Snow White sat on opposite seats, but pressed close together as they leaned forward, each straining for a glimpse of anyone walking within sight. As awkward as things were between them, they had joined together in their common desire to see Eve again.

"Shouldn't we have found her by now?" Emma muttered, brushing a strand of hair away as the wind whipped it into her face.

"Just be patient," Snow replied. "We can't floor it like you used to in your yellow Bug."

"Yeah, well I'm surprised you could even drive at all, having lived here your whole life," Emma retorted. The two women looked at each other before breaking out into sheepish smiles. It felt almost natural to be sitting and joking together.

_Friends, for now._ Snow looked out at the landscape rushing by, a secret smile affixed to her face.

Emma said nothing more, but gave Snow a sidelong glance.

_We just might be ok._

Henry's excited shout had them leaning out the window again.

* * *

><p>Eve stood at the top of the hill and looked down. The carriage rolled toward her and she could just make out two figures sitting side by side. One figure was noticeably smaller than the other and after a moment of squinting, she deduced that it was Henry.<p>

He was waving madly.

She saw James jerk the reins up and down hard, forcing the horses into an even faster pace. She felt nervous as she watched the carriage draw nearer. Her future was hurtling toward her in the form of a wooden carriage from the Middle Ages, carrying the family she had never known.

Eve could think of only one way to handle it.

She flipped her dark hair back over her shoulder and took a deep breath.

And walked down to meet them.


End file.
